


Sick Like Me

by neld13



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Infertility, Kinks, LITG AU, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit Kink, Switching, Threesome F/F/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 85,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neld13/pseuds/neld13
Summary: Lani doesn't do relationships. She's never connected with anyone enough, or maybe it's more the fact that she gets bored too easily, or men in general struggle to keep up with her. Either way, her love life is an endless series of hook ups and it suits her just fine.Bobby's never had much luck finding a girl he can truly be comfortable and settle down with. He's always been just a little too shy to get things to go the way he wants them to, just a little too goofy for girls to take seriously.When their paths cross, neither of them can imagine just how perfect for each other they end up being, no matter how hard Lani fights against it.
Relationships: Bobby/MC
Comments: 382
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to Esme and Presley for reassuring me they'd be on board and encouraging me and helping me get this thing underway properly ❤❤ It wouldn't exist without you, I hope I can do you proud!
> 
> The title comes from a song by In This Moment. Have a listen if you want to know what you're getting into.
> 
> Check the tags, every update. If you don't like it, don't read it. I offer no further apologies.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you don't know anyone here, either."

She spoke softly as she stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

He'd caught her eye as soon as he'd walked through the door and she'd been watching him for the last hour. Out of all the other guys she'd spared a quick glance for, he was the most her type. He was dressed in dark jeans and a black leather jacket and a few times when he’d moved a certain way she’d spotted a studded belt hiding underneath the grey material of his shirt, a stark contrast to the white and tan board shorts, bro tanks and preppy sweaters surrounding him. Rather than slicked back, blonde tipped hair he sported short, dark locs and while maybe not conventionally good looking, to her he was easily the hottest guy in the room.

He turned around, his customary grin faltering as he took in the woman standing before him. His amber eyes travelled up from her buckled and studded black knee highs to her dangerously short pleated skirt, lingering on the chains draped on the sides. The spaghetti straps of her lace top did nothing to hide the black flowers tattooed from the middle of her chest to half way down her left bicep. His gaze finally found its way to her light blue eyes, the combination of them and the black hair framing her face making her pale skin appear almost porcelain. Maybe not the kind of blonde bombshell most guys found attractive, but to him she was easily the hottest girl in the room.

He pulled himself together and gave a small shrug, effortlessly returning the grin to his face.

"Same old story isn't it? My mate dragged me along, then ditched me for a girl."

Keeping her eyes on his and a sliver of a smile on her face, she removed her hand from his shoulder and held it out to him.

"I'm Lani."

He took her hand, his grip firm and warm. He gave her a slight handshake and let his fingertips trail lightly along her palm before letting go.

"Bobby."

"Well Bobby, seems to me like we've both suffered the same fate."

"You mean being conned into coming to a house party thrown by grown ass frat boy and sorority sister wannabes and then left to fend for ourselves?"

She laughed and they both looked at the crowd around them. Girls lounging by the pool in brightly coloured bikinis despite the fact that it was almost midnight and hardly sunbathing weather anyway, flipping their hair and giggling amongst themselves. And men, some of whom had to be in their late twenties, doing keg stands and generally behaving like moronic teenagers. They were definitely the odd ones out.

"What do you say we keep each other company?"

She looked back at him, one eyebrow quirked up questioningly.

"I say let's do it."

She leaned in close to whisper in his ear, nodding in the direction of the house.

"Wanna raid the kitchen and see if there's any good booze?"

"Yes."

He whispered back with a grin and she spun around and headed into the house. Bobby followed behind her and allowed himself a decent look at the back of her; namely her ass considering her skirt was short enough that he caught a glimpse of it with every step she took.

They split up when they got to the kitchen and began hastily searching through cupboards, until Lani came over to him, trying to conceal a bottle by folding her arms around it. Bobby lifted one of her arms and peered at the bottle.

“Peppermint vodka?”

He asked, unimpressed. She shrugged and slid it into his jacket and he tucked his arm over it to keep it from falling.

“It’s all I could find, and it’s gotta be better than whatever they’re putting in those cups, right?”

She hooked her arm around his and led him out of the kitchen and back into the yard, eventually finding a less crowded spot at the far end of the swimming pool. She sat down on the cool grass, tucking her skirt between her legs and holding her hand out.

“Hand it over.”

He handed the bottle to her and sat down beside her, eyes scanning the crowd on the other side of the pool.

“So, Lani.”

She took a long swig from the bottle and held it out to him.

“So, Bobby.”

She watched him take the bottle and pull a face upon taking a swig.

“This is disgusting.”

He complained, but swallowed down another mouthful before handing the bottle back to her. She swigged, her eyes still following his movements as he brought his elbows to rest on his knees. He seemed fidgety now that they were alone and in a relatively quiet place.

“You nervous?”

She asked, having another drink before screwing the cap back onto the bottle and setting it down in the grass beside her. He looked over at her, a somewhat shy smile playing on his lips.

“Should I be?”

She smirked and shrugged, tilting her head to the side.

“Maybe.”

Lani was used to intimidating guys. She even enjoyed it a little, watching them become baffled by her confidence and shaken by her openness regarding her sexuality. It did however, make it difficult for her to find someone that she could actually have a relationship with. Once they discovered some of her more unusual kinks they got away from her as fast as possible. She had worked out quickly that men liked to talk a big talk, but ironically lacked the balls to be able to handle someone like her and as such she had all but resigned herself to a lifetime of casual hookups in lue of a real relationship with someone. Surprisingly, it was suiting her just fine so far.

Bobby on the other hand was not used to attention from girls like Lani at all, intimidation or otherwise. He’d had a sporadic spattering of girlfriends over the years, but nothing ever stuck. They would get bored with him, or he would get bored of them, but perhaps the most common scenario was that his insecurities kept him from branching out from the mainstream and trying anything new. Insecurities bred from years of being the skinny, awkward class clown in primary school, always second choice to more well built, popular guys in high school, and then the forever friend zoned guy that all girls seemed to be looking for, for most of his adult life. And girlfriends trying to force him into situations with no regard for his discomfort did nothing to help him get over them.

Maybe that was part of the reason he had allowed Gary to bring him along to this party. He knew the majority of girls attending wouldn't be his type, and therefore he had no expectations of actually forming a connection with one of them. He thought he could just practise his ‘game’, as Gary kept referring to it and maybe build up his confidence a little. He had definitely not expected, of all the people there, that it would be someone like Lani who approached him.

Other than thinking he was hot, Lani wasn’t sure herself why she’d decided to strike up a conversation with this mildly shy, almost awkward stranger. There was practically no chance that it would go anywhere. Leather jacket and studded belt aside, he gave off serious ‘nice guy’ vibes, and nice guys were of no use to her.

“You got a girlfriend?”

She asked after a while, noticing that the silence between them seemed to be making him uncomfortable. She could only watch a guy squirm for so long. And being that she wasn’t getting anything out of his discomfort she grew tired of watching it quite quickly.

“No. You got a boyfriend?”

She shook her head, leaning back on her hands as she studied him with a small smile.

“So tell me about yourself, Bobby.”

“What do you want to know?”

“You know, the usual. How old are you? What do you do? Are you a cat man or a dog man? Why are you single? Do you fuck on first dates? That sort of thing.”

His reaction puzzled her and she furrowed her brow for a split second when he smirked over at her, but quickly brought her face back under control.

“26, hospital caterer, dogs, unlucky I guess, and sometimes.”

She laughed despite herself at his surprisingly honest answer, and he nodded toward her.

“Your turn.”

She grinned and sat up a little straighter. Maybe this guy wasn’t such a lost cause after all.

“25, dental nurse, dogs, I’m yet to find someone who… fits in with me, and yeah, sometimes. Most times.”

He grimaced and shook his head.

“What would make you want to be a dental nurse?”

“I get paid to see people in pain all day.”

She smiled and shrugged.

“Win/Win.”

He studied her, the expression on his face unreadable, until she was the one who started to feel uncomfortable.

“Alright,”

She broke the silence and held up a hand, lowering fingers as she listed off questions.

“How about: Do you have any siblings? Country boy or city boy? Is your current job what you really want to be doing? When’s the last time you got laid?”

He laughed and shook his head.

“Two sisters, city, no, and two weeks ago. You?”

“No, city, yes, four days ago. I’ve got two more for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you have any place to be for the rest of the night? Would you be down to make out with a girl you met half an hour ago?”

He glanced up at her, his smile fading just slightly as he seemed confused by her questions.

“No, and it depends.”

“On?”

He pointed over towards the other side of the pool, where they both noticed for the first time that the party was starting to wind down. Neither of them knew where their friends had gone, but at that point neither of them really cared either.

“I mean I met that girl in the hideous leopard print about half an hour ago. So if you mean her, then no.”

He was fucking with her. Her suspicion was confirmed when he grinned back over at her.

“Oh, did you mean you?”

“You think you’re clever, huh?”

“Little bit.”

“Yes, I meant me.”

“Then yes. I’m down.”

She slid up alongside him, took his chin between her thumb and forefinger and brought his lips to hers. Her sudden forcefulness took him by surprise but he responded to it immediately, barely taking a second before leaning in and kissing her back.

Her tongue swept across his lower lip and she smiled faintly against him at how quickly he opened his mouth to grant her access. He was a much better kisser than she'd been expecting, his tongue massaged and flicked against hers in a way that had her wondering how good he'd be at flicking it against other body parts.

She was aggressive, more aggressive than Bobby had ever experienced before, and he liked it. He _really_ liked it. Her mouth pressed hard against his and her teeth would occasionally graze his lips and tongue. She laid a hand against his knees and pushed down on them until he got the hint and laid his legs down flat, and without hesitation she climbed into his lap and wrapped herself around him.

Her hands slid into his open jacket and she walked her fingers all over his abs, sides and back through his shirt, trying to get an idea of what was hidden beneath his clothing. He wasn't as bulky as most of the other guys at the party, but she felt strong, lean muscles tensing under her touch and defined abs that contracted when she would let her fingertips dance lightly over them.

She let her hands wander up to his shoulders and pushed his jacket back and off and he shivered as the cool air hit his suddenly bare forearms. He broke the kiss and she threw her head back as he kissed down her chin and the front of her neck. Lani’s hands found his and moved them from the sides of her waist, pushing them up under her shirt but he stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“There are people right there.”

She grinned and gave him a small shrug, crossing her arms in front of her to grab the hem of her shirt and then slowly pulling it up over her head, confirming what he'd thought; she wasn't wearing a bra.

“It’s dark.”

His brow furrowed just slightly and his eyes darted between her and the last of the party goers still mingling under the roof on the other side of the pool. She was right, it was dark, the coloured deck lighting didn’t reach the furthest end of the pool where they were, but he was still uncertain and she could see it. Uncertain, but she could also feel how turned on he was through the fabric of his jeans.

“Come on, no one’s going to see us.”

She whispered, placing her hands over his and moving them up to cup her breasts.

“And if they do-”

She paused and ground her hips down against him.

“-then let's make sure we're giving them a show worth watching.”

His eyes returned to hers and he seemed to be in the middle of a debate with himself. She smiled and cupped his face with her hands.

“Just focus on me, okay?”

She ran her hands up his chest, pushing his shirt up as she went, before pulling it over his head and standing up off of his lap. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Get in the pool with me."

He cleared his throat, wanting to check to make sure no one was watching them but unable to take his eyes off of her as she turned away from him in the darkness that surrounded them and bent over to unbuckle and remove her boots. The loss of them brought her down from almost his height to a couple of inches shorter.

She turned back around to face him with a smirk and reached around to unclasp her skirt. She let it fall to the ground and stepped out of it, leaving her in just a barely there g-string. She nodded down at his jeans.

"You usually swim in jeans, or…"

She trailed off and raised an eyebrow at him before turning away and gracefully diving into the pool.

Bobby let out a long breath, trying to calm his nerves. This sort of thing didn't happen to him, it just _didn't._ He was trying to work out whether it was possible that someone had spiked his drink and he was actually hallucinating when she resurfaced and crossed her arms on the edge of the pool.

"Do you have girls stripping for you and inviting you to skinny dip so often that you're trying to figure out if it's worth it this time?"

He laughed nervously and shook his head.

"I was actually just wondering if I'd been dosed."

She grinned and held up something that he couldn't make out in the dark.

"Well if you have, this is a hell of a trip. I'd go with it if I were you."

She threw what she was holding towards him, and her thong landed at his feet. She was right. He should go with it.

Lani watched in amusement as he hastily undid his belt and jeans and roughly shoved his remaining clothing to the ground. She subconsciously bit her lip at the sight of his now exposed and very hard cock. He was a good kisser _and_ he was well hung. She'd found herself a winner tonight.

He sat on the edge of the pool, about to slide in when she stopped him with a hand on his thigh. She lazily waded closer to him, coming to stop between his legs and deep throating him without warning, holding herself out of the water with her hands on his knees.

"Oh, shit."

He gasped, almost falling into the pool when his whole body tried to surge forward in an effort to push deeper into her mouth. She smiled around him and dragged her teeth along his shaft as she pulled off of him before taking him in deep again, drawing a soft moan from his parted lips. She shifted her eyes to look up at him and found him watching her.

A burst of laughter from the house reminded him that they were very much not alone, and he tore his eyes away from her to glance over at the too slowly diminishing group of people. She saw his distraction and reluctantly pulled herself off of him. He tasted _good_ and clearly took care of his downstairs appearance and she definitely wanted another go at that, but for right now she needed him at ease enough to stay hard for her.

"C'mere."

She coaxed quietly, floating back away from him to make room for him to drop into the water. He gasped and stalled momentarily when the cold water hit his hot length, but she distracted him by pressing herself against him and kissing him again.

There was more laughter from behind them but this time neither of them noticed as she wound her arms and legs around him and he turned to lean her back against the wall of the pool. He slid his hands up her sides, lifting her out of the water enough to duck his head down and take one of her nipples into his mouth, and she hissed when he bit down lightly.

"How far do you want this to go?"

He spoke against her skin, letting her sink back into the water as he kissed along her tattooed shoulder. She lay her head back on the pool edge, gaze fixed on the stars overhead while she let herself focus on only the feel of his lips on her shoulder and his throbbing erection sandwiched tightly between them, pressing on her lower abdomen. Finally she lifted her head and looked down at him.

"As far as you want to take it."

He looked ready to object but she placed her palm over his mouth.

"Yes or no. Do you want to fuck me, Bobby?"

He stared at her wide eyed and nodded. She smiled and moved her hand, patting his cheek lightly.

"Good boy."

She spun herself around in his arms and leaned her elbows on the pool edge again and then looked over her shoulder at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He hesitated, just for a split second, but then gripped her hips and pushed into her slowly. She groaned and reached back with one hand, getting a grip on his hip and trying to pull him against her.

"Don't fucking hold back on me, give me all of it."

His hips snapped into hers so that he was fully hilted inside of her and she arched her back, the position inching him that last little bit further in.

"Yeah, that's better."

She sighed out and he set about driving himself into her as fast as the water resistance around them would allow.

It was _maddening,_ for the both of them, and seemed to go on forever until they were both panting and gasping and trembling. Bodies wound so tightly, so ready to let go, but missing that final nudge that would send them both soaring. His entire body screamed at him to go faster, harder and she literally ached to know what being pounded by him would feel like, but the water kept them steadily and torturously mid-paced.

"Pull my hair."

She moaned out, too loudly, desperate for another sensation to help bring her to climax. Instead he reached around and clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. The move accidentally but fortunately lifted her head and shoulders, deepening the arch of her back and allowing Bobby to hit a different spot inside of her. A spot no one but her had managed to find in a long time.

"Shhh."

He hissed at her, before sliding his hand off of her mouth and back into her hair. He was unsure about it at first, but the second he pulled on a fistful, more than anything to keep her in the same almost folded backwards position he'd accidentally put her in, she let out another moan, somewhat broken in her effort to keep it quiet.

"Ohhh… _fuck!_ "

She bit down hard on her lower lip as Bobby hit her G-spot once more and all she could see was white hot light as she came hard, rolling her hips back against him and lifting a hand to her mouth to muffle her moans.

His fingers dug harshly into the flesh of her hips and she thought that if she listened to him grunting desperately behind her or felt him throbbing for too much longer she'd come again just knowing how good her body was making him feel.

His thrusts grew more uncontrolled and a guttural moan escaped his throat before she could test her theory and Bobby's ears rang with the force of his release, the quiet chattering of the people still milling around just outside of the darkness blanketing them only intensifying everything else in his mind.

Every muscle in his body seemed to be twitching, and then aching in protest when he pulled out of her and let go of her hair and her hip. Lani stayed where she was, slumped against the edge of the pool, and he reached out to touch her shoulder lightly.

"You okay?"

He asked tentatively. She sighed and turned her head to face him, a content smile playing on her lips.

"Fuck yeah."

He chuckled and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"You gotta give me your number."

She pushed herself away from the wall and grinned at him.

"I _gotta?"_

He laid his arms out along the pool edge and leaned back against it.

"Yeah, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated! Please check them before reading.

Bobby didn’t know why Gary insisted on him coming with him every time he took Shar, his Golden Retriever for a walk. Something about dogs being a good way to pull, which was why he had handed the leash over to Bobby while he walked along beside him. Gary had gotten laid the night before, and so wasn’t as eager as he usually was to have girls gushing all over him and his dog and his guns. Of course, Bobby had gotten laid too, he just hadn’t been talking about it all morning.

“Where’d you disappear to, anyway?”

He finally asked, shooting a questioning glance over to Bobby who laughed.

“Where did _I_ disappear to? You ditched me.”

Gary looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess I did. But this girl was fit. You should’ve seen her. I reckon you and her would’ve gotten along, actually. She’s hyper like you.”

“I’m not hyper.”

“Sometimes you are.”

“I have a sense of humour.”

“Mate, you’re hyper.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and shifted the leash to his other hand.

“So what? Did you split early?”

Gary asked when Bobby didn’t answer again. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Nah. I was probably there later than you.”

“Doing what?”

He pressed, and Bobby glanced over to him.

_Banging a complete stranger in the pool, metres away from more complete strangers._

“Just hanging out.”

Truthfully, Bobby was hesitant to talk about what had happened. It had been so out of character for him. He’d picked up and had one night stands before, but he’d never hooked up with someone so soon after meeting them, and he would normally never do it out in the open like he had.

“Dude.”

Gary held a hand out against his chest, stopping him from walking and looking at him wide eyed.

“You got laid!”

He said, louder than was necessary, earning a suspicious glance from a group of girls walking past. Bobby’s face flushed red and he pushed Gary’s hand away to keep walking.

“Shut up, no I didn’t.”

He muttered, keeping his head down to avoid the looks.

“You did!”

He cleared his throat.

“Maybe I did.”

Gary slapped his shoulder with the back of his hand and let out a loud laugh.

“You fuckin’ dog! Who was she?”

Bobby shrugged faintly and focused on Shar.

“Her name was Lani. You probably didn’t see her.”

Gary absolutely would’ve seen her. She had stood out in that crowd like a sore thumb.

“So why were you there so late?”

He paused and Bobby heard him gasp, feeling his face growing hotter.

“You took her to Lucas’ room, didn’t you?”

“Who is Lucas?”

“The guy whose house we were at? Don’t dodge the question.”

“No, I didn’t.”

Gary watched him, a frown on his face, and waited for him to explain himself. Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his dreads.

“In the pool.”

He muttered, and even without looking at him he could picture the grin on his friend’s face.

“There were a lot of people out there.”

Gary remarked and Bobby nodded.

“I know.”

He felt Gary’s hand clap him on the shoulder a few times and finally looked up at him.

“What’d she look like? Maybe I saw her.”

Bobby opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes focused on something over Gary’s shoulder and his mind went blank.

“That.”

He pointed, and Gary spun around to where Lani was standing with a short blond girl. She was laughing at something the blond was saying, but her eyes suddenly turned in his direction and met his, as though she could feel him watching her.

She looked different with minimal makeup and her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She wore ripped skinny jeans and simple wedges on her feet, and a plain back shirt that hid most of her tattoos.

“That’s Chelsea.”

Gary’s voice broke into his thoughts, and he dragged his eyes away from Lani, giving him a confused look.

“Who?”

“I’ve been talking about her all morning, pay attention.”

He was talking about the blond, Bobby realised.

“Nah, her friend. That’s Lani.”

Gary’s jaw dropped and he looked between the two of them as the girls made their way over to them. Bobby understood the reaction; she wasn’t the type of girl he usually attracted.

Chelsea gripped Lani's hand as they walked over to the guys and tugged on it excitedly.

“That’s the guy from last night!”

She whispered loudly and Lani smiled over at her.

“His friend is _my_ guy from last night.”

“The pool guy!”

Chelsea squealed and Lani nudged her with an elbow and shushed her as they approached them. Bobby looked good, maybe even better than he had last time she saw him. The jeans he wore today were a little baggier than the fitted ones he’d worn the night before, and the sleeves of his navy shirt were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms. He had the top and second to top buttons of the shirt undone, and her fingers itched to get a hold of him and undo the rest. She almost laughed as she imagined what his reaction would be.

“You didn’t tell me you had a dog.”

She said, glancing at the leash in his hand, then back up at his face. He smiled shyly and shook his head.

“I don’t-”

“He’s mine.”

Gary cut in, smiling flirtatiously at Chelsea.

“So you two know each other?”

He added coyly, looking between Bobby and Lani again.

“You could say that. I was gonna call you later today.”

She directed at Bobby, all but ignoring Gary and his pointed expression.

“You were?”

Bobby hadn’t actually expected to hear from her again, he figured she’d only asked for his number so as not to hurt his feelings in the moment. She nodded and let her eyes wander down over his chest before answering.

“I told you I wasn’t done with you yet.”

His face flushed again and he cleared his throat nervously, but before he could answer her friend bounced into his view.

“I’m Chelsea. You must be Bobby.”

He wasn’t sure how he felt, knowing that Lani had told her friend about him. Mostly because he didn’t know how much Lani would have told her about him, but by the look on her face he figured - everything.

“That’s me. Nice to meet you.”

Her eyes darted down to quickly check him out and then back up to his face. She smirked and gave him a wink.

Yep. Everything.

He felt himself blush and glanced over at Lani, who was watching him with a small frown. She nodded to the side, indicating that she wanted to talk to him and he took a few steps away from Gary. Lani leaned in to speak quietly.

“Do you want to agree that this-”

She paused and pointed between them.

“-never happened?”

He jerked his head up quickly to look at her in surprise.

“What!? No.”

“You looked like you wished a sinkhole would open up under you just now. If you regret it or something, you can tell me.”

“I- no. I don’t regret it.”

She raised an eyebrow and his gaze dropped back down to the ground in front of his feet.

“I don’t usually do… that.”

She laughed.

“Fuck a stranger in another stranger’s pool?”

“Yeah, that.”

Her casual attitude towards it eased his nerves a little and he looked back up at her.

“I just guess I don’t really know how it’s supposed to go when we see each other again?”

She shrugged with a grin and ran a fingertip down his bare forearm.

“Meet me tonight at Aces, it’s a bar in town, and I’ll show you how _I_ think it’s supposed to go.”

She stepped away from him and back towards Chelsea, who looked to be exchanging numbers with Gary.

“I’ll be there at 9.”

She called back to him as the girls started to walk away, and Bobby nodded, ignoring the look Gary was giving him. Once they were out of earshot Gary slapped his shoulder again.

“She needs another hit, huh?”

Bobby stared at him, wondering why he was even friends with this man.

“Shut up.”

He muttered, tugging on the leash to get Shar walking again so that he could avoid an in depth advice session from Gary on how to properly ‘shag a bird’.

\--

His palms were sweaty and the butterflies in his stomach might as well have been eagles when he stepped out of the cab, eyeing the building in front of him. It was more a club, than a bar. Bass thumped from inside and the neon signage everywhere took him back to when he was 19 and frequenting places like this every chance he got. There was a couple making out beside the door, pressed up against the brick wall and completely oblivious to the crowd around them. It made his thoughts turn back to the night before, and he briefly wondered what would be in store for him tonight.

Lani stood on the opposite side of the door to the loved-up couple, half listening to some pick up line the guy beside her was spouting, and glanced over her shoulder toward the road. She spotted Bobby at the same moment his eyes fell on her, and she gave him a smile that seemed more relieved that she’d meant it to. She didn’t think he was going to show up, he’d been so weird about seeing her earlier. But she’d made sure to be there by 9 anyway, just in case.

Their time in the pool was the best sex she’d had in a while and she had a feeling he’d be willing to let her push him a little and get even more out of him. Plus she just really wanted to get away from the skeeze talking to her, and he was her way out. She shot him a pleading look and subtly nodded towards the guy next to her. Bobby got the hint straight away and walked over to them, staring questioningly at the other man and draping an arm over her shoulders.

“You okay?”

He asked her, keeping his eyes on the guy. She wound an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I am now that you’re here.”

She replied sweetly, and the random lifted his hands in front of him and took a step away from her.

“Sorry bro, I didn’t realise she was spoken for.”

Bobby gave a short nod and watched him disappear inside and then removed his arm from her shoulders, but noticed that hers remained wrapped around his waist.

“You came.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I guess I am a bit. I wasn’t sure how thrilled you were about seeing me again.”

“I guess it’s fine.”

She finally moved her arm and slapped his ass.

“You’ll regret that.”

She informed him, then took his hand in hers and led him away from the club.

“Where are we going?”

“My place.”

“I thought-”

“Yeah, you thought wrong.”

She looked back at him and smirked.

“I thought you’d refuse me if I told you straight out that I wanted to take you home.”

“How do you know I’m not going to refuse anyway?”

She stopped and let go of his hand, turning to face him. She stepped up close, wound her arms around his neck and kissed him, rather than answering. His hands slid around her waist, and then up her back under her shirt as his tongue explored her mouth, causing her to moan softly into the kiss. She dipped one hand under the waistband of his jeans, tracing her fingertips over the smooth skin _just_ above where she really wanted to touch him, and then quickly withdrew her hand again and pulled away from him.

“Do you want to refuse?”

She asked him, somewhat breathlessly, and he shook his head.

“Lead the way.”

She grinned and took his hand again and they walked together the three blocks over to her place.

Bobby didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but he was surprised nonetheless to see how welcoming her home was. There were framed photos on most surfaces, a few watercolour paintings hanging from the walls, and minimalistic but modern decorations scattered strategically throughout.

“This is nice.”

He said absentmindedly as he looked around, his eyes falling on a photo of her, Chelsea and a petite redhead standing with their arms around each other and wide smiles on their faces.

“You were expecting not nice?”

She asked, and he turned to see her watching him.

“I don’t know what I was expecting.”

She jerked a thumb towards the hallway behind her.

“There’s nothing interesting out here, the stripper pole’s in the bedroom.”

He laughed, but stopped when she didn’t join him, and it occurred to him that she could very well be serious.

“But, you gotta really impress me before you get to see that.”

She added and stepped toward him.

“You know what I wanna do now, though?”

His hands fidgeted at his sides as he watched her come closer and he shook his head.

“What?”

His voice broke as he asked and he cleared his throat. She didn’t answer, instead she slid her hands under his shirt and pushed it up a little.

“I wanna get you naked.”

She tugged at the shirt.

“Off.”

His hands moved automatically without him even needing to think about it and he whipped his shirt over his head while she started on his pants. She kissed her way down his chest and stomach as she slid his jeans down, then tapped on his legs to get him to lift his feet so she could pull them and his shoes and socks off. She threw them to the side and took her time letting her eyes crawl over his body, now that she could see him in the light.

“This feels a little one sided.”

He joked, becoming nervous and self conscious under her gaze.

“And it’s not gonna get any better from here.”

She told him distractedly, still looking him over and reaching up to let her hands travel over his skin, paying attention to every twitch his muscles made as she touched them. She got herself comfortable on her knees in front of him and leaned forward to press a light kiss to his hip bone.

“I’m kinda disappointed I didn’t get to finish what I started last night.”

She murmured against his skin before trailing her tongue along the dip in his hip bones. He inhaled sharply and looked down at her, feeling more than a little exposed being completely naked while she was still fully dressed. Strangely enough though, he also _really_ liked it, as was obvious by the way he was already getting hard and she hadn’t even touched him yet.

“I dunno, I’m pretty happy with the way it turned out.”

He replied quietly, and she grinned up at him, her hands still travelling over his body. Finally she ran one finger up the underside of his dick and he sighed and brought a hand down to rest on the side of her face. She slapped it away and frowned up at him.

“Nuh uh. Hands behind your back.”

“Lani-”

He groaned in protest and she shuffled a tiny bit away from him.

“Hands. Behind. Your back.”

He huffed despite her tone of voice making his cock twitch, and reluctantly clasped his hands together behind his back, and she smiled at him.

“Much better.”

He watched her every move as she moved closer to him again and trailed her nails lightly up the insides of his thighs. She looked up at him from under her lashes and raised a hand, holding it under his face.

“Spit.”

“What?”

She raised an eyebrow and got back to her feet, walking her fingers up his torso until she reached his face and pinched his chin between her fingers, making him look at her.

“Let me tell you how this goes, Bobby.”

She leaned in close and breathed in his ear, fighting back a smile when he shivered.

“I tell you what to do-”

She slowly ran her tongue along the outer edge of his ear.

“-and you fucking do it. Got it?”

He nodded faintly and she moved her head back to study him.

“Use your words.”

“Got it.”

He breathed out, his voice shaking.

“Got it Alannah _._ ”

She corrected, watching him expectantly.

“Got it, _Alannah.”_

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat at the way her full name slowly drawled out of his mouth and for a split second she almost faltered and kissed him. She quickly regained her composure and held her hand out again.

“Now, spit.”

He kept his eyes on hers as he leaned forward and spat in her hand, and she found the fact that he didn’t break eye contact with her unbelievably sexy. She lowered her hand and wrapped it loosely around his dick, and he let out a relieved sigh when she started stroking him, painfully slowly and only just touching him, but anything was better than nothing at this point. She teased her thumb over his head at the end of every upstroke and his eyes closed as he rested his forehead down on her shoulder.

She tightened her fingers around him and his hips bucked into her a little. Without thinking his hands made their way to her waist and she froze her hand.

"Behind your back."

She reminded him gently and his hands jerked away from her and returned to their place behind his back. She went back to stroking him again, picking her pace up a little and his hips rocked back and forth into her hand. She listened to his breaths growing shorter and faster and as much as he tried to move himself quicker into her hand, she kept up her relatively slow pace. She shrugged her shoulder to get him off of it and rested her hand on the back of his neck to bring him towards her. She kissed him and he pushed towards her eagerly, letting go a deep moan into her mouth.

Her eyes ran down over him when she pulled away, hovering on what she could see of his arms before they disappeared behind his back. She watched the muscles shift as his arms tensed and relaxed, his hands wringing desperately as he forced them to stay back out of the way.

“I wanna touch you.”

He moaned out and she smiled at him, but shook her head.

“Not today.”

“Please, Alannah.”

She couldn't help but smile, he was catching on quick and she was almost impressed enough to fall for it and give in. Almost. She moved her hand off of him, a wave of excitement coursing through her as he whimpered softly over the loss of contact. He must have been closer than she’d thought. She was usually pretty good at reading the cues a man’s body would give her, but he had excellent control over his.

“Sorry, Bobby.”

He watched her sink back down to her knees. She trailed her fingertips over his thighs, his hip bones, back and forth along the deep V in his abdomen, until he tilted his head back with a groan of frustration.

“Problem?”

She asked, stilling her hand and looking up at him.

“No.”

He answered shortly, but his voice was strained, and she felt a little sorry for him. She had the very distinct impression that he’d never had anyone do this to him before and he’d handled it pretty well up til now.

“I’m not always gonna go this easy on you.”

She told him before running her tongue in circles around the head of his dick a few times, and then pushing herself onto his length until her lips were wrapped around the base and he could feel the muscles in her throat relaxing to allow him deeper inside.

“Holy… Christ-”

He muttered incoherently, his eyes rolling back in his head as she worked her mouth up and down his cock. He was desperate to get a hold of her somehow, but also terrified that she’d stop again so he clasped his hands together as tightly as he could and just tried to focus on her mouth.

He felt the muscles in his thighs starting to tremor and his knees started to weaken and he braced himself to come but she stopped abruptly.

“Oh, come on Lani, no, please.”

He whined, looking down to see both excitement and amusement in her eyes. She slid her hand down to wrap her fingers tightly around the base of his cock and his balls, so tight it was a little painful, and her other hand softly stroked his thigh as she waited for him to come back down. After a long while she saw his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath and then looked down at her. She loosened her grip and started stroking him again slowly, and his hips jerked forward.

“You wanna come, Bobby?”

He nodded wordlessly, his eyes rapidly moving between hers and her hand.

“With your words.”

“Yes.”

He choked out, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes what?”

She picked up her pace and he moaned, fighting to keep his eyes from rolling back.

“Yes, I wanna come.”

“Keep your hands behind your back.”

She reminded him and he nodded again, gasping when she started jerking him faster. His head dropped down and his eyes fell closed and she watched his face slowly contorting with pleasure. She watched his abs contracting wildly and his arms straining to stay still as his hips tried to push closer to her and he moaned brokenly.

“You gonna come for me?”

She asked softly and his eyes shot open to look at her. He almost didn’t want to answer her question in case she stopped again. She slowed her strokes and squeezed him, making him groan and buck his hips roughly.

“Answer me or I’ll stop.”

“Yes, yes, I’m gonna- fuck…”

Another desperate moan cut his sentence short and she squeezed him again.

“I’m gonna come.”

He managed to stutter and she nodded her approval, and then wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. Her hand moved up and down his shaft while her tongue circled his head.

“Fuck, fuck, yeah, fuck…”

He muttered under his breath and his hips jerked forward as she moved her hand away, causing him to thrust his entire length into her mouth just as he started coming. Her fingernails dug into his hips to stop him from moving, keeping him pressed against the back of her throat as he released while she greedily swallowed everything he gave her.

His entire body was tense and shaking when she let go off his hips and slowly drew herself off of him, making him shudder when she bit down on the head of his dick lightly before pulling away completely.

She smiled up at him as he started to relax again and his breathing returned to normal, and finally he opened his eyes to look down at her. She wiped at the corner of her mouth with her forefinger as she got to her feet.

“I knew you’d taste good.”

He laughed, the same blush spreading over his face as he’d had after they’d fucked in the pool.

“You’re not used to girls saying stuff like that to you, are you?”

“Um, no. To be honest I didn’t even think girls actually said things like that.”

She stepped forward and pulled him into a hug and it took him a moment to return it. It was a surprising gesture, surprising for both of them and they stood silently together, unsure what to say before Lani finally spoke.

“Get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to Esme for being my Chelsea. And BIG thanks to Alicia for her suggestions and reassurances ❤❤

It wasn't often that Lani let a guy sleep in her bed, but then again the guys she usually fooled around with were of somewhat questionable character. Bobby was different, she thought as she watched him sleep. There was something innocent and trustworthy and comfortable about him.

He shifted on the bed as he started to wake up, and Lani grinned in anticipation of his reaction. His eyes still closed, he tried to roll over to relieve the slight pressure in his arms and wrists and frowned when he couldn't. He opened his eyes, confused by both his inability to move and the pleasure spreading through his lower half.

His eyes focused on Lani, then shifted down his own body to where her hand was under the thin sheet covering him, jerking him off slowly. He tried again to move his arms and looked up to see them each tied to one of the slats of the bed head with black silky fabric, causing concern to temporarily cloud his mind. He tried to protest but all he managed was a sudden and low moan when she moved her thumb slowly back and forth over the head of his cock and his eyes rolled back.

"Morning gorgeous."

She murmured quietly and after a moment his eyes opened again and he looked over at her.

"Hey."

He breathed out as he squirmed under her hand. He twisted his wrists as much as he could, trying to figure out if he’d be able to get them free if he really tried and his eyes shifted from her face to her hand. He couldn't deny that what she was doing felt good, but he also couldn't stop the so slight, barely there twinge of panic creeping through his chest.

“Whatcha doing?”

He asked, and she could tell he was trying to sound light hearted even though his voice was shaking and his hips were subtly rocking up to meet her hand. She shrugged and let go of him before getting to her feet beside the bed and pulling the sheet off of him.

“I was bored. I wanted you to wake up.”

She answered with a small grin, and he let out a tense laugh.

“There are easier ways.”

He watched her fingers move to the knot at the bottom of the lace up corset she wore and slowly start to undo it.

“Easier, but not as fun.”

She watched his Adam's apple move as he swallowed hard, his eyes intently focused on her hands as she worked her way up her top, pulling the laces free. She rested on her knees back on the edge of the bed as she pulled her top open and off and dropped it onto the floor beside them. His hands balled into fists and then relaxed again as his gaze ran over her body, and he pulled against his restraints lightly.

“Can you-”

His sentence was cut off with a gasp when she leaned down and took him into her mouth. Her hair fell down to tickle his abdomen and thighs and he ached to get his hands free and hold it up out of the way so he could watch her properly. His hips bucked up into her face involuntarily and to his surprise she didn’t stop what she was doing or try to hold him down, in fact he felt a moan vibrating through the back of her throat as he continued to thrust up into her mouth.

He glanced down at her as best he could and a tingling sensation spread from his crotch right through his body when he saw her looking back up at him, her eyes wide and his shaft shining with her spit as she worked his cock with her mouth.

“You’re gonna- oh, shit.”

He muttered and his head fell back against the pillows under him as she bit down roughly on the base of his dick, and then as quickly as she’d started, she pulled her mouth away from him and was moving back off of the bed. He groaned and wiggled his hands again, remembering that he wasn't exactly thrilled with his current situation.

“Are these necessary?”

He nodded up toward the scarves she’d tied around his wrists and she smiled as her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her underwear.

“Not really.”

Bobby’s eyes flickered down to where she was slowly sliding the undergarment down over her hips.

“Think you can get them off me, then?”

"I'd rather not."

Her underwear fell to the floor and she sat back down on the bed beside him, studying him more closely. His face was flushed with excitement but now that she'd stopped to pay proper attention to him, she noticed the discomfort in his eyes.

"Hey, you okay? You really want them off?"

She liked making men squirm, it was true. But only when ultimately they enjoyed what she was doing to them. She liked Bobby, actually _liked_ him. He was the first guy she'd genuinely liked in a long time, and she'd been so eager to bring him into her world that she was barely even showing him the ropes before making him dive in.

He looked back at her, conflicted. He wanted his arms freed, definitely. He'd never been tied up before, and the fact that it was being done by someone he honestly barely knew made him a little uneasy. But he liked Lani, actually _liked_ her. He wanted to be okay with this for her, he wanted to be _good_ at this for her, but he couldn't shake the lingering worry he felt.

"I don't know."

He finally answered and she smiled, leaning over him to loosen the knots a little before bringing her mouth down to his in a soft kiss, taking him by surprise.

"You can get out of them now anytime you want."

She whispered to him when she pulled away and he gave her a grateful smile, moving his wrists and letting out a relieved sigh when he felt the knots giving way a little more. He gave her a short nod, letting her know he was more comfortable now, and she grinned at him. For a moment she’d been worried that he wanted out completely, but it had been easier to put him at ease than she’d expected.

Bobby shifted on the mattress slightly, trying to get himself into a more comfortable position as he watched her sidle up closer to him, his hands shifting nervously within their constraints. He could do this. He could keep himself the way she wanted him, what’s the worst she could do? His mind unwillingly began running through the possibilities of what she _could_ in fact do - some scenarios more appealing than others - and he didn’t even notice that she was moving until he felt her weight on his legs and both of her hands wrap around his dick and start pumping him slowly.

“Can I ask you a question, Bobby?”

She asked quietly, and he pushed himself up as best he could to look at her when he answered.

“Uh huh.”

Her hands were moving slowly, too slowly, but he couldn’t move properly with her sitting where she was without tipping her off of him.

“Are you one of those guys that likes watching a girl touch herself?”

He cleared his throat and stared at her, unsure how to answer. Truthfully, he had thought every hetero male was that kind of guy, but she seemed to want a definite answer and he got the idea that his response would very much dictate where she went from there.

“Yes.”

He choked out as his imagination was once again flooded with ideas of what she could be about to do. Her hands stilled and he bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from complaining, immediately assuming he’d said the wrong thing. She studied him thoughtfully and moved one hand off of him, trailing it up her own body instead and circling one of her nipples with a finger.

“Oh God.”

He sighed out as her hand started moving slowly on him again. His hands moved restlessly, almost as though he was trying to reach for her as he watched her squeeze and massage her own breasts, stopping every so often to rub her thumb over her hardened nipples. She slid herself a little further up on his legs, only just stopping short of pressing herself against him and she watched his throat working as he swallowed hard, his eyes following her hand as it moved down to the space between her legs.

She moaned softly and let her head loll back as she expertly circled her clit, picking up the pace on his cock to match what she was doing to herself.

“How much do you like it?”

She asked after a moment, feeling his thighs clench under her as he kept his hips from jerking up when she ran her thumb over his head.

“I- uh- so fucking much.”

He stammered and she opened her eyes to look at him, smiling at the state he was already in. He was so easy to work up, but simultaneously so eager to do his best to do what she wanted. She moved her hand to slide two fingers into herself and Bobby moaned. Lani felt him twitch in her hand and grow even harder, and she moved her hand off of him quickly. She wasn’t ready for him to come yet, not by a long shot. He hardly even seemed to notice that she’d stopped touching him as he struggled to decide where to look; at her face or at her fingers disappearing inside of her.

“I wanna touch.”

He admitted, settling on letting his eyes meet hers. It surprised her, considering he knew he could get his arms free but he was still asking permission to touch her. She took advantage of it and shook her head. He looked like he was about to object but she cut him off with another question.

“Do you want me to come on my fingers or on your cock?”

His breath hitched and his eyes shifted back down, only just noticing that she’d started rocking into her hand and she had her other on his hip and her nails were digging into his skin. He fought back another moan and forced himself to look back up at her.

“On my cock.”

He almost whispered it, but she seemed pleased with him giving her a straightforward answer and smiled at him. She lifted her hips over him, slipping her fingers out of the way and sinking down on him without missing a beat, grinding down on him slowly as her fingers moved back to her clit.

Bobby glanced up at his hands, seriously considering slipping at least one of them out of the scarf so that he could grab hold of her somehow, but he found he was beginning to like her having complete control over what was happening. The decision was all but made for him when he heard her let out a breathy moan and she tightened up around him, and his hips finally won the battle he’d been having with them as they bucked up against her while her walls pulsed and spasmed all around him.

She watched his eyes roll back and felt him tensing up beneath her and swelling up even more inside of her and slowed her movements to a stop, even if a little sooner than she would’ve preferred. She didn’t want him finishing just yet, though. He huffed in frustration and bucked up into her again, almost making her lose her balance.

“Don’t.”

He groaned, opening his eyes again and looking up at her pleadingly.

“Please, keep going.”

“No.”

She pulled herself off him, just as he pulled one of his hands free and gripped her hip, trying to keep her where she was.

" _Please.”_

“No.”

He frowned at her and dropped his hand down onto the mattress in defeat.

“Oh, come on. You can’t do this to me.”

She moved to sit beside him, reaching up and slipping his other wrist out of the scarf.

“I can, and you're gonna thank me for it.”

“No I'm not."

He sulked, and she laughed softly and slid a hand over his chest soothingly, feeling his heart hammering as her palm moved over it.

"I promise you are, but you gotta calm down for me."

She moved her hand from his chest up to cup the side of his face and turned him to look at her. His expression was a bizarre combination of turned on, annoyed and despondent and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"I need to come."

He whimpered quietly, but she shook her head again and fixed him with a stern look.

"No you don't."

He groaned again and looked away from her, trying his best to ignore the fact that she was inches away from him and naked, and that he was harder than he could ever remember being.

"I- _fuck._ Yes, I do. Please, I need to."

"You need to give yourself more credit."

She leaned down to give him a quick kiss but his hand shot up to the back of her neck and he leaned up into her, keeping his lips against hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Lani lost herself in his kiss, just like she had the first time - he really was an _excellent_ kisser, but quickly snapped out of it when he moaned desperately into her mouth and she opened her eyes just in time to see his other hand moving down to touch himself.

She pulled away from him and caught his wrist and he rolled his eyes.

"Almost had it."

He taunted and she laughed, impressed by his ability to still joke with her.

"Come on, get dressed."

She got to her feet and turned to go through her wardrobe in search of something to wear.

"Um. Why?"

"We're going out."

She pulled a simple black dress from it's hanger and turned to face him. He sat up and stared at her incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She shook her head and slipped the dress on over her head, then pointed to his clothes where she'd sat them on the blanket box at the foot of her bed the night before.

"I'm hungry, I'm taking you out for lunch."

"I'm not going out in public like this."

He gestured down to himself and she smirked. Granted, he was still hard, but not as hard as he'd been a few minutes ago.

"Oh, you're fine. Just be careful with your zipper."

\--

It had taken a ridiculous amount of effort for Lani to get him to agree to step outdoors with her, and he’d made her wait until his erection was completely gone, which had taken longer than either of them had expected, especially once she’d put on her knee highs and his brain kept reminding him that there was _nothing_ under the black dress she was wearing.

Finally though, they were walking into a diner a few blocks away from Lani’s flat, side by side, like a normal couple, who hadn’t just spent the morning with him tied up and begging for her to let him orgasm, only a few days after meeting each other.

Bobby was waiting for her to do something, but she seemed to legitimately just be hungry and wanting something to eat, and he’d just let himself start to relax when their food arrived and she gave him a friendly smile.

“So what part of Scotland are you from?”

She asked suddenly, and he looked at her in surprise. It was a fair question though, she didn’t know much about him.

“Glasgow.”

“A weedgie, right?”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Sure, if you want me to call you sassenach.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her, feigning offence, and she laughed.

“You don’t have much of an accent.”

She pointed out, and he shrugged.

“My family moved here when I was a lad. I’ve been watered down by you lot.”

She nodded and rested her chin in her hand, looking at him thoughtfully as she finished chewing a mouthful of her burger and swallowed.

“It gets stronger when you’re horny.”

She commented and he almost choked on his own food, glancing around the crowded dining room to see if anyone else had heard her. She watched him in amusement and stretched a leg out under the table, running her boot clad foot up the inside of his thigh.

“Don’t feel weird about it, it’s sexy.”

He glanced down at his lap, where her foot was now pressed against his crotch.

“Don’t.”

He warned, looking back up at her.

“Don’t what?”

She blinked back at him innocently. He rested a hand on her foot but made no move to push it off of him.

“I’m still, you know.”

She grinned and gently pushed her foot against him, fighting back a laugh when his hand moved to her ankle and tightened around her boot.

“I know. Your accent’s still pretty obvious.”

He let out a noisy sigh and glared at her halfheartedly, and she laughed and removed her foot. She got to her feet and held her hand out to him.

“Come with me.”

He eyed her hand warily but took it anyway and let her lead him through the dining room to the bathroom, ignoring the looks he was sure they were getting from the people at the tables closest to them.

She pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them and slumping back against it. She pushed on his shoulders, guiding him down onto his knees and brought a foot up onto his shoulder, making him hiss as the tread of her boot dug into his skin through his shirt.

"Let's see how good you are with that tongue."

He pushed at her knee, opening her up further for him and slid her dress up to her waist out of the way.

"Come _on_ Bobby, we don't have all day."

She complained, resting a hand on the back of his head and pushing him towards her. She moaned when he complied and ran his tongue along her slit and then pressed his open mouth against her clit, sucking lightly and letting his tongue flick against it.

"Yeah, that's it."

She breathed out and Bobby moaned into her, her taste and scent and the way her hips nudged forward against him just slightly temporarily overshadowing his own fast increasing arousal.

Lani knew she wouldn't last long, the image of him tied up and hard and begging for her was still running through her mind and his panting breaths from between her legs giving away how turned on he was were only adding to the sensation of his tongue circling and flicking around her in perfect movements, perfect pressure, perfect rhythm. How the hell was this man still single?

He stopped his ministrations on her clit and she opened her mouth to complain but was cut off with a gasp when he tilted his head and slid his tongue into her. Her hips bucked, she knew she was close but she didn't want to do it this way. She lowered her leg and pushed him away, but almost came anyway when he looked up at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his trembling hand and breathing heavily.

"Up."

She instructed, undoing his jeans and shoving them down to his thighs, her eyes lingering on how incredibly hard he already was again once his dick sprang free.

"Fuck me. Make me come."

She could swear he let out a low growl as he pushed her against the wall. His hand trailed down to her knee and he hooked her leg over his arm, lifting it up and out of the way as he sank into her with a soft sigh of relief. He paused for a brief moment, just letting himself enjoy the sensation of being inside her.

He felt her shudder when he rolled his hips forward into her, grateful that she was already close; at least he wasn't going to beat her to the punch. He only managed a couple of thrusts into her before she clamped down around him, one hand coming up to cover her mouth and muffle the loud moan that escaped her lips. Bobby’s hand shifted to her knee and his fingertips dug into her skin as her walls massaged him. He tried to drive his hips harder into hers but she wrapped her leg around him and held him tight against her while she rode out her orgasm, pulsing and throbbing all around him but not allowing him much movement.

 _"Fuck,_ Lani."

He groaned and tried to pull out a little to thrust back into her but her foot was pressed firmly into his lower back, keeping him fully buried in her.

"Lani, come on. I'm gonna come, let me move."

She unwrapped her leg from around him as her orgasm died out, giving him time for one desperate pump out and back into her before she brushed his hand off of her knee and nudged him back out of and away from her with her boot.

"I don't remember saying I was going to let you come."

She straightened up and fixed her dress, giving him a small smile. He whined and pressed himself back against her, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Please Alannah, I was almost there."

"I know."

She whispered and he got his hopes up when her hands moved down his body. Instead of touching him, she carefully pulled his clothes back up and tucked his erection back into his boxers, letting the pressure travel along his length as she zipped up his jeans, bringing a desperate moan out of him.

“So unfair.”

He complained, reaching down to adjust himself before she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“I already told you, it’ll be worth it. Trust me.”

\--

Bobby followed Lani through her door, dazed and frustrated and still uncomfortably hard in his restrictive pants. It had taken a while, but every other time she’d gotten him close and then stopped he’d eventually managed to calm himself down, but this time his hard on just wouldn't quit, and every time he moved he was caught between wanting to wince in pain or moan with pleasure when the zipper of his jeans brushed against him.

"You okay?"

He frowned and forced himself to focus on her instead of his dick.

"Huh?"

"You look a little tense."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"A little tense?"

He repeated, just to make sure he'd heard her properly. She just nodded, and then moved her hands to her shoulders and slid down the straps of her dress. He licked his lips absentmindedly and watched the fabric slide down past her breasts before looking away. He couldn't do this again.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, his throat suddenly dry and his voice hoarse, keeping his eyes fixed on a random spot of the wall behind her. She watched him in amusement. His face was flushed red and he was a little sweaty. His hands were balled into tight fists and she could see even through his jeans that he was still hard.

She walked over to him and he flinched when she took his hand. She let out a light laugh at how on edge he was. She lifted it to her throat, holding his wrist with both hands and guided it down on her body.

"I can't-"

He stuttered, and tried to pull away. She dug her nails into his wrist to stop him and moved his hand between her legs, where his fingers automatically moved to explore her folds. She sighed and moved one hand to the side of his face, keeping the other firmly around his wrist.

"Can't what?"

She asked softly as his thumb pushed against her clit and her eyes fell closed.

"It hurts."

He admitted, barely more than a whisper. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and smiled.

"You've been so good today."

She stepped away from him reluctantly and nodded for him to follow her to her bedroom. It took a moment for him to react, and she was already sitting on the edge of her bed when he finally followed her.

“What do you want to do to me?”

She asked, looking up at him wide eyed. He cleared his throat and resisted the urge to touch himself from the almost innocent look on her face. She raised an eyebrow when he didn’t answer straight away.

“I want to fuck you. And I want you to let me come.”

He finally blurted out and she nodded.

“Take your clothes off.”

She instructed, watching his shaking fingers struggling to undo buttons and zippers but not moving to help. Once he was naked she reached down to start working on her boots.

“No. Leave them on.”

He interrupted, and she smirked at him.

“Look at you, telling _me_ what to do.”

She chewed on her lip in mock consideration for a second before giving him a short nod and scooting back onto her bed, boots still on.

He stayed frozen in place for a moment, waiting for the catch. Waiting for her to tell him what he’d need to do before she’d let him get off. Nothing came though, and when he realised it he was on the bed and on top of her in a heartbeat.

She grinned at his eagerness and went to wrap her legs around his waist, but he caught her calves and instead brought them up to rest on his shoulders. He moved his hands to the mattress on either side of her to hold his weight, bringing his body down closer to her and her knees down almost to her own shoulders as he pushed himself into her with a quiet groan. She was still wet and burning hot from her multiple orgasms throughout the day and her walls gripped him like a vice as his hips almost uncontrollably thrust in and out of her.

This was what Lani had wanted from him that first night in the pool. She wanted him hard and fast and deep and for a moment she allowed herself to enjoy the sensations brought on by being utterly pounded by him, before she remembered that she'd promised him that morning that he'd be thankful for all the times she'd held him off.

"Bobby, Bobby, stop."

She moaned out reluctantly.

"Fuck, are you serious?"

He protested in annoyance, but he slowed his thrusts and lifted his head to frown at her just in time to catch her eyes fluttering closed, distracted by the way his hips slowly rolled against hers.

"Ohh, fuck- just, like that. Yeah, keep doing that."

She sighed out and his hands curled into fists, gripping at the bed sheets under them as he forced himself to do what she wanted. Her hands slid over his chest and down his arms before resting on top of his.

"Trust me, it's gonna feel so… oh my God… so fucking good."

He struggled at first to keep the pace slow, and to try and just grind against her rather than slamming his hips into hers, but when she began to match his movements and bring her hips up to meet him he found himself overwhelmed by how good she felt, and suddenly getting to orgasm didn’t seem like such an urgent matter.

He lasted longer than he thought he was going to, a lot longer, and she was moaning and writhing around under him, close to release again herself by the time he felt himself tensing up. His orgasm hit him before he actually came, and he couldn’t remember it ever happening that way before. He dropped his head down to bury his face against her neck, suffocated in the best way by the smell of her and the feel of her sweat mixing with his and her hair tickling the side of his neck.

She swore under her breath and whimpered as she came again, her arms moving to wrap around him as she grasped tightly at his back, arching up into him as much as she could and trying to match his movements and prolong the sensations. He was grunting softly against her neck, head spinning and near delirious over how much time passed between him hitting his high and finally losing control of his rhythm, hips jerking into her roughly when he came.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a long while afterwards, neither of them speaking or moving, just tangled up together and listening to the sounds of each other’s breaths levelling out.

Finally Bobby pulled out of her and rolled onto his back beside her, and she looked over at him contentedly.

“Told you it’d be worth it.”

He laughed lightly and gave a small nod.

“You were right.”

“You’re staying here tonight again.”

She told him, rather than asked him as she scooted a little closer to him. She generally wasn’t one for after sex cuddles but that had been one hell of an orgasm and she wasn’t about to kick him out straight away and risk him thinking that she was done with him.

“I don’t wanna wake up in those again, though.”

He told her with a grin, pointing up at the empty scarves still tied to her bed head. She laughed.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby jerked awake at the familiar sound of his alarm music ringing out, from further away than it usually was though. He squinted into the dark room, temporarily forgetting where he was until he tried to stretch and found a weight on his arm was stopping him.

_Not again._

His brain still not quite awake enough to be firing properly, he felt panic starting to wash over him again, followed by slight anger. But then he realised he could move his other arm just fine. He reached over with it to feel for what was holding him down and just about smacked Lani in the head. He had star fished himself in the night - as usual - and she was curled up against his side, facing away from him with her head on his shoulder, his right arm stuck under her. Well, this was awkward.

He slowly tried to work his arm out from under her without waking her as his alarm restarted, louder. He remembered his phone being in the back pocket of his jeans, which he'd let fall somewhere near the door of the bedroom. Lani groaned and rolled over before he could get free, pressing her face almost into his armpit in an attempt to block out the noise.

"It's the middle of the night."

She complained as one of her legs moved to rest her knee on his hip, holding him in place even more. He hadn't expected her to be such a clingy sleeper.

"It's 5am."

"Like I said. Middle of the night."

Bobby laughed and nudged at her shoulder gently, trying to get her off of him.

"You gotta let me up."

"Why?"

If anything she somehow pressed herself harder against him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I've got work."

"Call in sick."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

He glanced down at her as his alarm gave up to see her eyes were now open and she was staring up at him.

"Because…"

He trailed off, not having a decent answer for her. She studied him for a moment before rolling back off of him and lifting her head for him to get his arm free.

"I'm kidding, it's okay. I've got work too."

He sat up and stretched, and her eyes travelled over the muscles in his back as they tensed and then relaxed. She reached up to press her fingers lightly against some of the small crescent marks she'd left in his back the night before and he turned to look at her, his eyes quickly darting down to her exposed chest and then back up to her face. She grinned at him.

"Quickie before you go?"

She could see in his eyes that he was tempted, but he slowly shook his head.

"I have to get home and shower."

She sat up beside him and leaned over to kiss his shoulder and he shivered lightly.

"I said _quickie._ You can be quick, right?"

His hand slid under the covers to rest on her bare thigh.

"Are you gonna let me be quick?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed in return.

"Promise."

"I'm not going to work with a semi."

He warned her, making her laugh harder. She pushed the covers off of them both and slid herself onto his lap, glancing down to see that he was already half hard. She licked her palm and reached down between them to pump him a couple of times as he watched her hand moving on him.

"Anyone would think you don't trust me."

She murmured, pressing her fingers into his length and dragging them slowly up his shaft, feeling it twitch under her touch as she traced over the veins.

"That's because I don't."

He whispered back, and she smirked at him. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his dick to keep him lined up as she lowered herself down onto him.

"Good."

She breathed out, laying her hands against his chest and pushing him back to lean against the bedhead as she started riding him. She leaned against him for leverage, pinning him in place while his hands rested lightly on her thighs.

"Fuck…"

He muttered under his breath as she ground her hips in a half circle down against him everytime she lowered herself back down, and his fingertips dug into her thighs for a second before he trailed them up to her breasts. He was hesitant, waiting for her to stop or tell him not to touch her, but instead she slid her hands to his shoulders and pulled to sit him back up against her and he pressed wet kisses to her chest before sucking one of her nipples into his mouth, making her gasp and bounce on him faster.

He gave the same attention to the other side before his hands rested back down on her hips, and he tentatively pushed her onto him as she moved back down. Her rhythm faltered and she looked down at him in surprise, slowing to just roll her hips against him, drawing a moan from them both. He moved his hands off of her quickly, waiting for her reaction. He'd done it without thinking and immediately regretted it.

He was definitely going to work with a semi.

To his surprise, she smiled and moved his hands back to her hips.

"Go for it."

She encouraged, and his fingers dug into her again as he pushed her down onto him a little harder.

"Holy shit,"

He groaned out when she still didn't object and he let himself relax back against the bedhead again, letting his eyes fall closed as he continued moving her up and down on him, getting just a little rougher, just a little harder, the longer she let him get away with it. He bent his knees and anchored his feet into the mattress, letting his hips buck up into her.

"Fuck, Bobby, yeah…"

She rambled when the combination of him pushing her down while he thrust up into her had him hitting exactly the right spot inside of her.

He couldn’t decide what felt better; her or the fact that she was letting him take over, but he couldn't stop to think about it as he felt her muscles tensing and her hands moved to her sides to grip his wrists tightly.

"Right there Bobby, yeah, fuck, _fuck-"_

Her eyes rolled back and her hips jerked against his hands as she came and he tightened his grip on her even more to try and keep her still. The feeling of her spasming around him pushed him over the edge and he held her down against him as he came just seconds after her climax began, one hand remaining fixed to her hip as he sat up straight again, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pressing his face against her shoulder, muffling his moans.

They both sat motionless for a moment, him trying to shake the shock of her actually letting him take over and finish, and her trying to shake the shock of him _wanting_ to take control, and how much she'd liked it. She couldn’t remember the last time she'd let a guy get his own way like that. In fact she wasn't sure it had ever happened.

She pulled back to look at him when she felt his hands running up and down her back, and reluctantly pulled herself off of him, surprising herself again by how comfortable she’d gotten seated in his lap.

“I have to go.”

He said quietly, as disappointed about saying it as she was hearing it.

“I know. You want a ride?”

“Didn’t I just have one?”

He grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes with a laugh and slapped his shoulder before getting to her feet.

“Technically, _I_ got a ride.”

She corrected him with a smile as she got off of the bed and disappeared inside her wardrobe. Bobby got to his feet and picked his clothes up off of the floor, just finishing pulling them on when she emerged in a pair of black sweats and a black singlet top, and he blinked at her while she tied her hair up into a messy ponytail at the back of her head.

“What?”

She stopped what she was doing when she noticed him watching her.

“You look… different.”

He answered slowly, and she pulled a face at him.

“I gotta shower when I get back too, I’m not getting dressed up just to take you home.”

“No, no. I like it. You look cute.”

“Cute?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned at her.

“Yeah, cute.”

“You- just-”

She shook her head and walked past him out of the bedroom.

“Let’s just go.”

She finished, making her way to her door and snatching her keys up from the hall stand. She’d never had a guy call her cute before, and the fact that it came from someone who she’d literally spent an entire weekend teasing and fucking made her feel strange. She knew girls could be cute, she knew girls could be hot, she _didn’t_ know that girls - her specifically - could be considered both by someone and his compliment had turned her cheeks an awkward shade of pink that she wasn’t used to. And be damned if she was going to let him see it.

He did see it though, and the knowledge that _he_ had made _her_ blush made him feel a certain degree of smugness as he followed her out of her flat and out of the building to her car. The first half of the drive was silent, other than Bobby telling her his address. A weird kind of comfortable silence that neither of them expected to find with each other.

“You work at a hospital, right?”

She asked after a while, glancing over at him as he nodded, a little surprised that she remembered. But then, he remembered that she was a dental nurse so maybe it wasn’t as strange as it seemed.

“Which one?”

He looked over at her, trying to determine whether or not she felt an awkwardness that he didn’t and was trying to make small talk to relieve it. Her eyes were on the road, but she was relaxed back against her seat, one hand on the wheel and one resting lightly on her thigh. She didn’t seem to be uncomfortable.

“Ridgemont.”

“Ooh, private hospital. So you must be a half decent cook, then.”

She grinned over at him quickly before returning her eyes to the road.

“Half decent, yeah.”

“I work about two blocks away from you.”

He furrowed his brow, trying to remember any dentist offices close by.

“Oh, Greerson’s?”

Her grin widened and she looked over at him again.

“Didn’t think you’d remember that I worked for a dentist.”

“I didn’t think you’d remember I worked at a hospital.”

“What? You think I’m only interested in your dick?”

She asked, her eyes fixed on the road, and he coughed out a surprised laugh.

“I was getting that impression, yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I’m fine with it, it just surprises me that you’ve bothered to remember anything I’ve told you.”

She laughed and gave a small shrug.

“What can I say? I like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

There was a long pause as Lani slowed the car before turning onto his street, and he didn’t speak until she had stopped out the front of his block of flats. In part because her admission had shocked him into silence, and in part because he was trying to decide if he wanted to tell her that he felt the same.

“I like you too.”

He finally replied, right before opening the door and moving to get out of the car.

“Hey!”

She called after him as he stood up, and he turned and leaned back down through the open door. She hesitated when his eyes met hers.

“I’m still not done with you, okay?”

She told him, giving him a stern look. He chuckled and nodded his approval before straightening up and closing the door, and she watched him disappear through the entrance of his building. Why wasn’t she done with him? She should’ve been done with him a day ago. She pulled back onto the road and turned to head back home, trying to work out what was so different about him.

\--

Bobby’s phone beeped with a message the second he stepped out of the back entrance of the hospital and he pulled it out of his pocket to check it. The screen was dark after not having been home to charge it all weekend, and he squinted to see the message Lani had sent him.

_Lookin good Bobby_

He frowned and stared at his phone for a long while, wondering what she meant. Another message came through, along with a system notification that his phone’s battery was at 3%.

_Next to the delivery bay_

He lifted his head and shifted his eyes toward the large roller door behind him, and sure enough Lani was leaning against the wall, waving at him. He barely recognised her, dressed in a pale blue slightly altered version of medical scrubs and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he walked over to her.

“Wow.”

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest, pointedly looking him up and down.

“Wow yourself.”

She remarked, her eyes returning to his. He glanced down at his black slacks and white chef’s jacket and shrugged. He wasn’t exactly crazy about his own uniform, but it wasn’t quite as far from the way he normally dressed as hers was.

“Just finished work, I take it?”

He smirked and nodded back in the direction he'd come from, indicating for her to follow him back to his car. She fell into step beside him and rolled her eyes.

“No, I just thought you might have a nurse fetish.”

“Every guy has a nurse fetish.”

She laughed and punched his shoulder lightly as they came to a stop beside his car.

“I walked here, can I get a ride back to my car?”

He nodded and pushed the button on his keys to unlock it.

“‘Course.”

She grinned at him and opened the back door, nodding towards the backseat and motioning for him to get in. He looked from the car to her as the reason for her impromptu visit dawned on him, trying to decide if he wanted to do this here, in broad daylight, in the hospital employee’s parking lot.

“Are you gonna make me beg?”

She asked when he hesitated for a little bit too long, and he bit back a laugh.

“I should.”

“Just get in the fucking car- what’s your last name?”

He frowned at the random question.

“McKenzie.”

“Get in the fucking car, McKenzie.”

He laughed and slid into the backseat, and she was on top of him and closing the door behind her in an instant.

“Is this what you came here for?”

He asked, running his hands down her sides as she settled in his lap.

“Pretty much.”

She leaned down to breathe against his neck before running her tongue up to his ear.

“You couldn’t wait til I was home?”

She reached down to pop the button on his uniform slacks and slowly slid her hand inside, rubbing and squeezing him through his boxers.

“No, I couldn’t.”

She wasn’t usually like this. She was all for casual sex, definitely. But that’s all it usually was; casual. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept with the same guy more than twice. But she couldn’t get enough of Bobby for some reason. First, his willingness to put up with her playing with him, and then the way he’d taken charge of her that morning, had done something to her and she’d barely been able to stop thinking about the feeling of him against her and inside of her all day.

A soft moan escaping his lips and his dick hardening up under her hand broke her out of her confusing thoughts and she returned her attention to the task at hand, moving her lips from his neck to his mouth and kissing him deeply. His hands slid up the inside of her shirt, the starchy material rustling as he pushed it up and dipped his fingertips under the fabric of her bra.

“Bobby, don’t fuck around, come on.”

She pushed his hand back down out of her shirt and into her pants and he groaned against her neck when he felt how wet she already was for him. He briefly, _briefly,_ considered teasing her like she’d teased him the day before, but the truth was he was already just as ready for her as she seemed to be for him and he didn’t want to go through it himself. He lifted his hips for her to push his pants and boxers down, and then she lifted off of him for as long as it took for her to awkwardly remove her own pants and underwear in the confines of the backseat of his car.

Before he really knew what was happening she was grasping the base of his dick tightly and sinking down onto him, making him moan softly and let his head fall back against the seat behind him.

She let her hips roll slowly and casually against him and his fingers dug into her thighs, this time not wanting to speed her up or fuck her down onto him harder. She felt so _fucking_ good undulating above him, her pussy stroking his cock slowly but steadily and her fingernails digging into his shoulders through his shirt.

“Jesus, fuck Lani…”

He moaned out, his hands becoming restless and wandering all over her thighs and hips and up and down her sides. She had her head thrown back and her eyes closed, she hadn’t actually expected him to agree to this and the fact that it had taken so little to convince him heightened every other sensation he was giving her.

Even though he’d fucked her that morning - it wasn’t as though she was breaking a dry spell - he didn’t feel as though he was going to last long, and he closed his eyes so as to take away the image of her from everything else that was hyper-stimulating him.

A familiar voice outside of the car distracted him, and he opened his eyes again and glanced out the window, quickly wrapping an arm around her in an attempt to stop her and clamping his other hand over her mouth when he saw his boss standing metres away from his car, talking to someone on the phone.

“Stop, stop.”

He whispered urgently and she paused, her eyes shining with silent laughter and he could feel her grinning against his hand. She rolled her hips again, torturously slowly, and he pressed his mouth against her shoulder as he moaned. She mumbled something against his hand, and he moved it so that she could speak clearly.

“Who’s that?”

She repeated her question, still rocking her hips against his.

“My- ah, fuck, my boss, Lani, stop.”

Her grin widened and she glanced out the window towards his boss, and then looked back at Bobby. 

“Oh my _God,_ Bobby!”

She moaned loudly, much louder than was necessary, and Bobby scrambled to cover her mouth with his hand again. His other hand grasped desperately at her side, trying to stop her moving. She caught his hand in both of hers and moved it to her throat, pressing his palm against it and holding it there while she continued rolling her body against his. She murmured something into his hand that sounded like ‘I’m close’, just as he felt her walls fluttering around him, causing him to subconsciously push her down onto him the same way he had that morning. She moaned and her eyes fell closed, no longer bothering to put on an act as her stomach knotted up and she rested her hands on his forearms.

He moved his hand off of her neck to cover his own mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head, the slow and slight rocking of her hips driving him crazy and rapidly getting him closer to climax at the same time. He was done for the second she tightened up around him and bit down into the palm of his hand, and her eyes opened to watch him as he came with her. His hips bucked up into her awkwardly and she ground herself down hard against him at the same time, their eyes locked together and each of Bobby’s hands catching their respective moans and whimpers and grunts as she rolled against him once more before stilling and collapsing down against his chest. He moved his hands off of their mouths and let them rest on her back.

“Not cool.”

He panted, not even wanting to look in the direction of his boss to find out if he’d heard anything or seen any movement from the car. That would have to be a tomorrow Bobby problem. Lani lifted her head off of his chest and grinned down at him.

“Maybe not, but pretty funny.”

“Not funny.”

“A little funny.”

Bobby tried to glare at her, but the amused look on her face had him laughing instead. His laughter was cut short when he heard his boss’ voice again, this time much closer.

“Take her home first next time, Bobs.” 

Lani burst out laughing and Bobby almost slapped her in his haste to cover her mouth again.

“Oh my God, will you shut up?”

He hissed at her, making her laugh harder and he choked back a laugh when he felt her tongue licking at his hand, tickling it. She nodded in the direction his boss’ voice had come from, indicating that he should answer. He narrowed his eyes at her and cleared his throat.

“Uh, yeah thanks Dean. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

He heard a chuckle and then footsteps as his boss headed away from the car, and he waited until the sound had completely faded before moving his hand from Lani’s mouth and shaking his head.

“Not cool.”

He repeated, and she laughed again before lifting herself off of him, both of them letting out small, almost identical sighs at the loss of contact. She threw herself down on the seat beside him and wiggled back into her clothes, watching him as he lifted his hips to pull his pants and boxers back up. She caught his hands and moved them away, kneeling on the seat beside him and buttoning and zipping the slacks up for him. He watched her hands for a moment, before looking up at her face. She looked as though she was trying to decide something, and he stayed quiet while she worked it out. She ran her hands lightly down his thighs and then sat back to look at him.

“I want to keep seeing you.”

She told him, cringing slightly when she heard the slight question in her own voice. She didn’t ask guys out, she just didn’t. She _told_ them what she wanted and they went along with it, or they didn’t and she got rid of them. He frowned slightly at her expression, completely missing the tone that had been glaringly obvious to her.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause it kind of looks like saying that caused you actual physical pain.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed, bringing a hand up to slap his shoulder.

“Don’t be a dick.”

“Don’t be vague. My man brain can’t decipher the code.”

She stared at him for a moment before bursting out with laughter. He waited for it to subside a little before speaking again.

“Are you asking me out?”

She shook her head quickly, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out her words.

“Not exactly. Just… I don’t want to stop this yet. This, with you.”

She said awkwardly, hating herself more with every word that tumbled clumsily past her lips. She refused to say ‘us’, or ‘we’. That made it sound as though they were a team, or a couple, and that just wasn’t her. This entire situation was foreign to her, and judging by the look on his face, he was loving her discomfort. She couldn’t really blame him, she’d loved his discomfort the day before.

“So don’t.”

He finally answered, and she gave a short nod.

“Good.”

She purposefully turned her gaze away from him and climbed over the console to get settled in the front passenger seat, not wanting to say anymore. Bobby fished the car keys out from where they’d fallen to the floor and climbed over behind her into the driver’s seat, starting the car and driving her the barely two minutes it took to get back to her workplace.

She had her door open and was out of the car before Bobby had even put the car into park, but she turned and kneeled down beside the door.

“So I can call you, right?”

“I’ll be disappointed if you don’t.”

He replied with a small smile, which she returned despite herself before standing up and closing the car door. He watched her walk towards her car for a moment before wringing his hands on the steering wheel and shaking himself out of staring after her like a creep.

Lani made him nervous, he'd never met, let alone slept with someone like her, and she'd already pushed him miles out of his comfort zone but surprisingly, he was okay with it. More than okay with it. If he was honest with himself he fucking loved it. But as much as he found her confidence in herself ridiculously hot, he'd caught a glimpse of something similar to himself in her when she'd frozen up trying to ask him if he wanted to keep seeing her, and somehow it made her seem all the more attractive to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	5. Chapter 5

“Why are we doing this?”

Bobby asked once more, phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he unlocked the door of his flat, just arriving home from work.

“Because it’ll be fun.”

Lani answered as he walked through his door, kicking it closed behind him.

“Other things are fun. This seems… complicated.”

“It’ll be fun! I promise.”

She insisted, and he made his way to his bedroom, throwing his wardrobe open and inspecting the clothing within.

“I don’t know how you expect me to make myself look different. I don’t have a dress up box.”

She laughed, and he grinned to himself.

“I don’t know, just _be_ different, then. Just, I dunno. Be a dick.”

“Am I not that anyway?”

“No. You’re sweet and it’s kind of gross. So, be a dick, meet a pretty girl at a bar, and mistreat her.”

He sighed, and his grin faded.

“I’m not going to _mistreat_ you.”

She mimicked his sigh.

“Just do it. I’m asking for it, literally. Just do it, you’ll like it.” 

“I’ll try.”

“No, you won’t. You’ll just do it, don’t be a pussy.”

“Jesus Christ, fine.”

He finally agreed, closing his wardrobe again and running a hand over his hair.

“Good boy. I’ll be there at 10, okay?”

“I know, I’ll be there.”

“Don’t drive, you’re coming back to mine after.”

He couldn’t chase away the smile that spread across his face at her admission that she didn’t want to just screw him and be done with him for the night.

“Alright. I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Oh, use your accent!”

She added quickly before he could hang up.

“My… accent?”

“Yeah, it’s hot. Just a little, you know. Let it out a bit.”

“You’re weird.”

“And you love it so stop complaining about it and just do as you’re told.”

“You’re bossy, too.”

“My statement stands. I’ll see you later.”

She hung up before he could argue with her anymore, and he threw his phone over onto his bed before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

\--

Bobby absentmindedly drummed his hands on his knees as his cab pulled up out the front of the bar he was supposed to be meeting Lani at. He dropped money into the driver’s lap before getting out and nervously pulling at the lapels of his jacket. Why was he nervous? He had no idea. It’s not like he didn't already know Lani, it wasn’t even as though he didn’t know where this “date” was going to lead to, but he was weirdly nervous all the same. She made him nervous, he concluded. He never knew what to expect with her, and he loved it, but it also scared the shit out of him, but for some reason he just couldn’t get enough of it, or her.

His eyes scanned the crowded bar when he stepped through the door. He wondered why he hadn't been expecting the place to be so crowded on a Friday night, but either way it was doing nothing for his nerves. Lani had texted him on the way over letting him know that she was wearing a pink jacket - which he struggled to imagine - and was seated at the far end of the bar. Sure enough, as he pushed through the crowd, he spotted her, and had to swallow down a laugh at the sight of her wearing pink. As he let his eyes wander over her, he saw that the jacket was about all that was out of the ordinary when he noticed her boots.

Different people, she'd instructed him. He was supposed to come up with a different name and a different personality and try to pick her up. He stepped up behind her, having decided to go for the dick personality she said she'd wanted, and leaned in so that she could hear him over the music and background chatter.

"Howsitgoan gorgeous?"

She shrugged her shoulder as though to shoo him away, and barely even turned her head in his direction when she answered him.

"I'm waiting for someone."

He grinned to himself, a combination of amusement at the fact that she didn't recognise his voice and smugness over the thought that she was turning down random guys without so much as a glance at them in favour of him.

Be a dick, he reminded himself as he set a hand on her shoulder and felt her tense up under it.

"Ahm talkin' to ya."

He spoke low in her ear, trying to wipe the grin off of his face as she roughly pushed his hand off of her and spun around to face him, but instead of keeping a straight face he let out a short laugh at the look on her face.

"You-"

She faltered, but quickly pulled herself back together when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Weren't you paying attention when they taught all the boys that no means no?"

He gave a careless shrug and sat on the bar stool beside her.

"Prob'ly naw. So who're ye waitin' fer?"

"Anyone else."

She answered shortly and turned away from him, and he leaned in closer, sliding his hand under her ridiculous jacket to rest on her lower back. A wave of satisfaction washed over him when he felt her skin prickling with goosebumps, spreading to wherever he slid his hand.

"Aye, but ah doubt some other lad can get ye off like ah can."

She turned her head to look at him, trying to ignore his hand moving over her back and glare at him, but too distracted by the cheeky glint in his eye. She wanted to keep up her act, but the fact that he was laying the accent on so thick, at her request, threw her.

"You think you can get me off?"

"Ah know ah can get ye off."

He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Prove it.”

 _Be a dick,_ he reminded himself again as he gripped a fistful of her hair and forced her head back a little, leaning over into her to kiss her. He bit down roughly on her bottom lip and heard her gasp into his mouth when he ran his tongue over the same spot and then into her mouth, sliding it against hers and feeling her shiver against him when he ran his other hand up her thigh and stopped it just as it crept under the hem of her skirt.

Suddenly breathless, she nodded toward the door when he pulled back and he gave a short nod of his own in reply, letting her grab his hand and lead him out of the bar. He pressed himself up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and his hands dipping under her shirt as she looked around, trying to find a place for them to go. He ducked his head down to lick up the side of her neck and she involuntarily pushed her hips back against him as his voice whispered huskily in her ear.

“Alley.”

She nodded quickly and reluctantly moved his hands out of her shirt, where they’d crept up to cup her breasts, and her pussy clenched when it dawned on her that he’d been groping her right out in the open, in front of other people as though they weren’t even there. She held his hands behind her and practically dragged him around the corner and behind the bar’s dumpster, where they were mostly hidden from the road at either end of the alley and the street light was barely illuminating them.

He watched as her hands travelled under her skirt and she slid her underwear down her legs and he kneeled down to catch them before they hit the ground, tucking them into his pocket as he stood back up and she undid his pants. He shoved them and his boxers halfway down his thighs as she leaned back against the wall and pulled him closer to her, lifting her skirt out of the way and hooking a leg around him. They both gasped at the sudden contact and he bent to grip her ass, hoisting her up onto his hips and pinning her against the wall.

“This okay?”

He murmured before trailing kisses up her neck to her ear and she tightened her legs around him and grinded her hips against his in response.

“Don’t ask, just fucking do it.”

“Just fucking do it?”

He repeated, raising an eyebrow questioningly and forgetting about his commitment to an exaggerated accent and she nodded, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders and her head leaning back against the wall. She’d meant it when she’d told him she wanted him to mistreat her, she wanted to see what he could do. She wanted to know what ‘do whatever you want with me’ would look like with him, and she wanted to know if she’d be able to let loose and handle it as well as he’d handled what she’d done to him, but she could tell he was still hesitant. She was slowly coaxing it out of him, it was just going to take a little while longer. She rolled against him again, so wet that he was already soaked with her and he groaned softly.

“Yeah, just fuck me. Come on, Bobby.”

He growled as he sunk into her, actually _growled,_ and the unexpected sound of it coming from him sent a shiver up her spine. He set an almost brutal pace straight away, his face buried against her neck and she gasped when he bit down on her lightly. She could feel his hips stutter slightly every time they met hers and she tilted her head to look down at him.

“You wanna go harder?”

He looked up at her, and gave a short nod.

“Fuck, yes.”

He panted and she dug her nails into his shoulder through his shirt.

“Do it.”

She watched as his eyes rolled involuntarily, but he fought against closing them and kept his gaze on hers as he did as she asked, and she could already feel the rough brick on her back scratching at her skin where her top had rolled up.

“Fuck, that’s it.”

She moaned out, letting her eyes close until he moved one hand from her hip up to her chest, pressing down lightly just below her neck to keep her body as still as possible against the wall. One of her hands shot up to grab onto his, not moving it but not allowing it to inch any further up onto her neck either. She wasn’t sure how she felt about giving him enough power to choke her, but at the same time there was definitely something about him being rough with her that was turning her on.

“Oh, shit, I’m gonna come...”

She breathed out as he bent his knees slightly to push up into her from a different angle and she felt herself getting closer, her nails digging even further into his shoulder and the hand on her chest.

“Yeah?”

He grunted, flexing his fingers against her and _just_ brushing against the hollow of her throat but not daring to actually grab a hold of it the way he had a sudden urge to. It surprised him that she was even letting him do this, let alone that it seemed to be bringing her to orgasm so quickly, but he was definitely grateful as he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to last much longer anyway.

Her legs tightened around him even more as she came, not even bothering to try and be quiet about it, and he moved his hand from her chest to the wall beside her head to brace himself as his knees weakened slightly, feeling his own release not far away. He’d normally try to shut her up, knowing that they were only a few feet away from a busy street, but the sounds she was making were getting him off just as much as the feel of her clenching all over him, and he gave one last, rough thrust before emptying himself inside of her with his legs shaking, struggling to hold the both of them up.

He leaned against her heavily, both to remain on his feet and to keep her pinned safely against the wall without dropping her, as his cock twitched inside of her and his muscles seemed to temporarily turn to jelly. He hissed when she released her grip on him, only just noticing how deep her nails had been digging into his skin, and her hands ran up and down his back lightly, sending a shiver through his body and making his hips buck against her a little, drawing a soft moan from both of them.

“We can’t stay like this all night.”

She spoke quietly in his ear, and with massive effort he pushed himself off of her, pulling out and holding her waist to steady her as she set her feet back down on the ground. He pulled her underwear out of his pocket and handed them back to her, pulling his own pants up as she slid them back on under her skirt.

He grabbed her face with both hands and pecked her lips lightly, before running his hands up into her hair and smoothing out the back of it where it had been ruffled from leaning against the wall, and she watched him with a small smile.

“Being a dick doesn’t suit you.”

She commented once he was done with her hair, and he laughed.

“No?”

She shook her head and straightened his jacket then lightly ran her hands down his arms, but resisting the sudden, uncharacteristic urge to hold his hands.

“Nope. It was hot obviously, but I think I like the normal you better.”

They walked back to her car together, and Bobby grinned to himself when they got a few looks from the people milling outside of the doors of the bar. They’d definitely heard her, but instead of being mortified by the knowledge that people knew what they’d just done, he felt a sense of pride over them knowing that _he’d_ been the reason for all of her noise.

\--

“I feel gross.”

Lani complained once they arrived at her place and she closed the door behind him. 

“Well you look hot.”

He countered with a smirk, and she half heartedly rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder lightly with the back of her hand.

“I think I need a shower. I didn’t notice it in the moment but now all I can smell is that fucking dumpster.”

Bobby nodded slowly and looked around with uncertainty. He’d only been at her place for one reason until now, and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do there, especially if she was leaving him unsupervised to have a shower. He didn’t exactly feel at home there just yet. She sat on the couch and held a leg up to him.

“Help?”

She asked, tapping the side of her boot, and he kneeled down in front of her to unbuckle them, running his hand down her calves as he slid them off of her foot, and then leaning down to kiss the insides of her ankles once they were free.

“You gonna join me?”

She asked suddenly, and he glanced up at her, letting his hands rest just above her knees.

“In the shower.”

She clarified, her eyes darting down to his hands as he trailed his fingertips lightly up and down the insides of her thighs.

“Yep.”

He answered with a small smile and he got to his feet, holding a hand out to help her up from the couch. 

She led him to the bathroom and lifted her arms for him to pull her shirt over her head, then started on his jeans while he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He kissed the top of her head absentmindedly as he slid the straps down her arms and kicked his pants down and off, distracted by her hand wrapping around his semi-erect length and stroking softly. He shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, watching her hand for a moment before looking back up at her face. He let out a sigh and brought his hand up under her chin, tilting her head up to kiss her.

Her hand stilled as the feeling of his tongue in her mouth overwhelmed her like it usually did and it was all she could focus on for a split second before she pulled away and stepped back to turn the shower on. Something about kissing him made her feel, not uncomfortable, but something close to it. She got lost in it too easily, became too focused on the way he made her feel, and almost became unable to think about or do anything else when his lips were on hers and their tongues were tangled together. She wasn’t used to it, and while she could handle fucking him in public or having him tied to her bed, him kissing her for too long was too much, almost dangerous. She adjusted the temperature of the water and stepped in, grabbing his hand and tugging him in with her.

“You know I have nothing to wear after this, right?”

He pointed out with a grin, and she ran her hands appreciatively over his chest and shrugged.

“I’m okay with it.”

Before she could say anymore he kissed her again, both of his hands sliding up her sides and coming to rest on either side of her neck, his fingers splayed out into her hair and keeping her in place. She tried to make her reciprocation half hearted but it only took a few seconds and him tilting his head further to make her relax into it and forget about everything else, including her reservations about kissing him.

She felt one hand drop and make its way between her legs, rubbing slowly at her clit and she moaned into his mouth, too distracted even to return the favour, but judging by what she could feel pressing against her hip he didn’t really need anything else to get him going. He broke away from her and pushed at her shoulder gently to turn her around, and she complied instantly, head still dazed and spinning after his kiss. She expected a continuation of what she’d gotten in the alley, and she was more than ready for it, but instead of forcing her against the glass wall of the shower he lifted one of her legs, his hand gripping her firmly under the knee as he pushed himself into her slowly. She dropped her head and closed her eyes, waiting for the sudden change in pace but it didn’t come. He kept moving slowly against her, barely pulling out before pushing back in as deeply as he could, and his other arm wrapped tightly around her, his hand resting on her shoulder and pinning her back against him.

He waited for her to stop him, he knew that this was far from “mistreating” her like she’d requested, and at first he had planned to slam her against the shower wall and plow into her like his life depended on it. The way she’d kissed him back though had been different, and now he just wanted to feel her properly and once he’d started he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want to stop so much that he almost didn’t want to finish.

One of her hands came to rest on top of his on her shoulder and the other reached out to press against the shower wall for leverage as she started moving her hips with his and he dropped his head down to her shoulder, laying his cheek against it and closing his eyes. His breath and soft moans hitting her neck made her shiver every time he exhaled, and she was suddenly grateful for the tight grip he had on her when her entire body started trembling.

“Bobby…”

She whimpered out almost inaudibly, her hand moving from the shower wall to reach behind her and grab onto whatever part of him she could, her fingertips eventually hooking into the flesh of his waist. He hummed in response as his rocking got a little less controlled and he realised with slight disappointment that it was almost over. She came suddenly, clamping down on him harder than she had any other time and he tightened his hold on her even more when he felt the knee that he wasn’t holding buckle.

“I got you.”

He murmured, his voice shaky as he swelled even more inside of her right before he came, making her gasp when his hips bucked against her. To his surprise she turned her head and kissed him, her hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck as he returned the kiss messily, groaning into her mouth as his hand grasped almost desperately at her shoulder as though to make sure she was really there.

Eventually he loosened his grip on her and she pulled away from him to rest back against the shower wall, studying him curiously.

“I can’t put my finger on you.”

She finally admitted, joining him under the water again and rinsing herself off before switching the water off. He grabbed her hand, taking her finger and placing it on his shoulder.

“Easy, see?”

“Oh my God, are you suddenly a huge dork or have I just somehow missed it until now?”

“You missed it.”

They stepped out of the shower and she handed him a towel, both of them falling into a comfortable silence as they dried off and wrapped themselves up.

“I can’t go home like this.”

He gestured down to himself and she found herself distracted by the muscles in his abdomen disappearing under the low hanging towel before she pointed at the clothes in the corner of the bathroom.

“So get dressed.”

He pulled a face and shook his head.

“Gross. I’m clean now, I’m not putting dirty clothes back on.”

“A dork, and a baby.”

She shook her head and scooped his clothes up, carrying them out of the bathroom and to the laundry. She heard him laugh behind her as he followed.

“Are you seriously doing my laundry?”

“Well it’s either this, or you go home naked or in a towel, or you wear my clothes.”

She turned and gave him a pointed look and he shrugged and waved a hand towards the washing machine.

“I’m not gonna say no, it just surprised me.”

He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her as she loaded his clothes into her washing machine. The towel she had wrapped around her barely covered her ass, and it lifted to expose it almost completely when she reached up to grab the laundry detergent from a shelf lining the wall.

"Don't think I can't feel you looking."

She remarked without turning around as she poured some of the detergent into the tub and switched the machine on.

"You want me to stop?"

He asked, and even before she'd faced him she could tell he was smiling. She closed the lid and turned around, leaning back against the washing machine and meeting his eyes.

"No, I just didn't think you'd be interested again for a while."

"Why'd you think that, then?"

He pushed away from the door frame and moved closer to her. She tilted her head slightly and smirked.

"Well I know you don't have a lot of reserves backed up these last couple of weeks so I thought you'd be spent for the night."

He grinned and gripped her waist, lifting her up to sit on the washing machine and moving to stand between her legs.

"Aye you're right, I think I'm tapped out for a while."

He murmured, his eyes following his hand as he ran it along the top of her towel to where it was tucked in near her shoulder.

"So what are you doing?"

She asked in a quiet voice, watching his face as he untucked her towel and pushed it off of her. She sucked in a breath when his fingers traced down her breasts and he lightly circled her hardening nipples.

"Doesn't mean I can't make you feel good, does it?"

He looked up at her questioningly and she hadn't realised how close he had moved to her until his eyes were burning into hers, almost pleading silently that she let him take care of her.

"I suppose it doesn't."

The washing machine clicking to signal it had finished filling up almost drowned out her whispered response. He pressed his cheek against hers to whisper back into her ear as he moved one hand down to the already heated space between her legs.

"I like the sounds you make when something feels good."

His breathy confession sent shivers down her spine and he pressed his thumb against her clit at the same time, making her shudder and let out a tiny grunt of pleasure, and he grinned at her. She’d just made his case for him.

“I wanna make your legs shake.”

He breathed out, causing another shudder, before crouching down in front of her and sliding his hands down her thighs to her knees, opening her legs for him. She moved one hand behind her to lean back a little as he pulled her to sit at the edge of the washing machine, and let the other rest on the back of his head as he pressed his mouth against her, running his tongue in teasingly slow circles around her clit.

She sighed and let her head fall back, letting herself enjoy the change of pace. No guy had ever been up for this with the knowledge that he wasn’t getting anything out of it for himself, but she could definitely get used to this sort of treatment. She moaned softly and brought her feet up to his shoulders, letting her knees fall out to the sides when she felt him pushing two fingers into her, pumping them in and out of her slowly a couple of times before adding a third and curling them inside of her, making her gasp and press herself harder down against his hand.

“Jesus..”

She murmured, twisting a couple of his dreads around her fingers so she could pull on them lightly and she shuddered when she felt him moan against her. She glanced down at him to find him looking up at her, his mouth pressed hard against her as his tongue alternated between circling and flicking over her clit. He wiggled his fingers as his other hand rested on her hip, bracing her gently against the washing machine to push his fingers further into her and she helped by grinding her hips down again. Her eyes fell closed and he stopped for a moment.

“Look at me.”

He said quietly, his voice low and husky and her eyes snapped back open.

“I wanna see you when you come.”

He explained before pressing his mouth back down onto her. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she whimpered and bucked her hips up against his hand when he bit down lightly, then released and his tongue returned to circling her.

She watched his eyes fall closed for a moment as he felt her pussy beginning to flutter around his fingers and he returned to pumping them in and out of her, stopping briefly every time he buried them back inside to stroke against her g-spot as her walls grew tighter and tighter. He smiled against her when her thighs began to tremble and she brought her knees back up to lock him between them.

“Oh God, Bobby… shit.”

She muttered, and he opened his eyes and looked back up at her as she tried to roll her hips up into his face. He moved his hand off of her hip to let her move and watched her face as she bit down on her bottom lip, her hand moving from the back of his head up to squeeze her own breasts and he groaned as he watched her rolling her nipple between her fingers as she came. He roughly pushed his fingers as far into her as he could, just slightly moving them against her sweet spot as she bucked up against his face involuntarily. Her whole body jerked when he circled her clit once more with the tip of his tongue and he pressed down on her hip again to keep her on the washing machine. He moved his mouth off of her, instead kissing along the insides of her thighs as she writhed on his fingers, only pulling them out when she finally stilled and let her head loll back with a sigh. He got to his feet, wiping his fingers off on his towel and then his mouth on the back of his forearm, then reached around to grab the back of her neck and pull her back up and towards him to kiss her.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning when she tasted herself on him and wrapped her legs tightly around him, her hands gripping tightly onto his sides to keep him there for as long as she could. He pulled back, as disappointed about it as she was and stepped back, helping her down off of the washing machine. She smirked at him and whipped his towel away from him without warning.

“I’m not gonna be the only one naked.”

“I seem to remember you making me be the only one naked the first time you brought me here.”

“I seem to remember you not complaining about it.”

She shot back, pushing him back out of the laundry and towards the living room.

“Um, I did complain about it, actually.”

He reminded her over his shoulder and she laughed and pushed him down to lay on the couch, laying herself down over the top of him and half heartedly pulling the blanket laying over the back of the couch onto them.

“Now that I think about it, you complain a lot so it doesn’t count.”

“Fuck you.”

She lifted her head to look at him, folding her hands on his chest and resting her chin on them.

“Again?”

He pulled a thoughtful face for a moment and then shook his head, bringing his arms around her to rest on her lower back.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

She laughed and laid her head down on his chest, listening to his surprisingly steady heart beat. He often seemed nervey and a little anxious, and it made her feel a little better about how full on she usually was with him when she heard proof of how calm he was.

\--

Lani woke with a start, drawing an annoyed sounding groan from Bobby laying under her. She was freezing and sore, and she made a mental note not to fall asleep naked on top of another human on her couch again. She hauled herself off of him, wrapping one arm around herself and shivering while she tried to arrange the blanket back over him, but his eyes cracked open and he frowned up at her before she could get it spread out properly.

“What are you doing?”

His voice was raspy with sleep and she almost wanted to kiss him, he looked so adorable blinking up at her.

“Covering you. I’m cold, I’m going to bed.”

He blinked again and then sat up, rubbing his eyes and then covering a yawn with the back of his hand.

“You want me to go?”

“No, it’s okay.”

He nodded slowly, seeming unsure with her answer, but laid back down, pulling the blanket over himself as he did. She stood in place for a moment, both arms wrapped around herself now as she glanced from him to the hallway leading to her bedroom. Finally she sighed and held a hand out to him.

“Come on.”

“Come on what?”

“You’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. She seemed conflicted about wanting him with her for the night. He’d slept in her bed before but it was only so far because that’s where they’d passed out after sex.

“But will _you_ be more comfortable with me in bed? I’m fine here. Or I can go.”

She shivered again and he sat back up, moving the blanket off of himself and holding it out to her. He got the distinct impression that she wasn’t big on commitment and that she’d already gone further down that path with him that she had with most other guys. He was happy to go with it while she was allowing it, but he didn’t want to push his luck.

She took the blanket from him, but dropped it back down on the couch at his feet and held her hand back out.

“Your clothes are still wet, just come on. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want you to.”

He took her hand and let her pull him to his feet, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to stop her shivering as he walked behind her to her bedroom.

She lay awkwardly beside him while he got comfortable, well aware of how ironic it was that after everything, she was nervous about falling asleep beside him. She waited for him to question why she was so far away, but the question didn’t come and she thought he’d already fallen back to sleep before she looked over at him and found him lying on his side, staring back at her.

“What?”

She asked, suddenly feeling strangely self conscious.

“Nothing.”

“You’re staring at me.”

She saw his shoulder shrug from under the covers.

“You’re gorgeous. Why wouldn’t I stare?”

She rolled onto her side to face him properly, inching the tiniest bit closer to him without realising.

“Do you think I’m cold?”

She blurted out after a long silence, and he studied her in the faint moonlight coming through the window at the other side of the room.

“No.”

“Really?”

“I can see why people might have told you that you are, but no.”

It was a weirdly honest answer, and she didn’t know what to say to it, so she stayed quiet. He shifted closer to her and his hand came to rest tentatively on her waist. He laid it down properly when she didn’t move away or push it off.

“I think you have different ways of showing affection but you’re not used to people being around long enough to see them.”

“But you see them?”

She asked, and he shrugged again.

“Sometimes.”

She shifted a little closer, not realising until it was too late that the move brought her body into full contact with his, and the hand that was on her waist slid around to her back. He didn’t say anymore, and she was happy not to chase after further insight from him, so she accepted that being so close to him and having his arm around her felt good and closed her eyes.

His fingers traced tiny circles over her back, eventually lulling her to sleep, and Bobby kissed her forehead once he knew she was out. He was always unsure of how to act around girlfriends or girls that he liked, but Lani was pretty obvious about not wanting the usual attention that most girls wanted differing levels of. She was easy to work out, he knew exactly how to act around her and it put him at ease that he wasn’t left constantly wondering what he’d done to piss her off. All he had to do was go with the flow and let her call the shots, and so far he was loving the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated! Please check them before reading.

Lani woke up when an arm landed heavily across her chest and she glanced over to where Bobby had rolled onto his back, adopting the starfish position she was quickly becoming familiar with. She frowned and wiggled out from under his arm, flopping back down a little further away from him and staring up at the ceiling.

"What time is it?"

He murmured sleepily and she glanced over at him in surprise, having thought he was still sleeping. She leaned up on her elbow to check her phone on the nightstand.

"Four."

He groaned and she saw the silhouette of his arms as his hands ran down his face.

"Why are you awake?"

"Because you fucking winded me with your arm."

"Sorry."

He mumbled, sounding half asleep again already. Lani grinned to herself, suddenly feeling significantly more awake, and slid closer to him.

“How sorry?”

“Hm?”

He asked, his grogginess getting in the way of him understanding what she was hinting at. She moved closer again and hitched her leg up onto his hip, leaning up on her elbow and leaning over him to press a kiss to the side of his neck.

“How sorry are you?”

She repeated her question and she felt his head tilt to look down at her in the darkness.

“It’s four o’clock in the morning.”

He reminded her instead of answering.

"Uh huh."

She ran her hand down his chest as she distractedly agreed with his observation, pushing the blankets down as she went until her hand was laying against his lower abdomen, just below his belly button.

"And it's cold."

He complained as she used her feet to kick the coverings down to pool at their feet. His skin prickled with goosebumps as though to prove his point and she scratched at his skin lightly.

"Maybe I should warm you up then, you think?"

He looked over at her, staying silent for a moment before giving her a small nod.

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe you should."

He could only just make out her smile in the dark as her leg stretched across him and she sat up to straddle him. Her hands ran from his abdomen up to his chest and he took advantage of her leaning down to lift his head and press his lips to hers. She tried to pull away after a second but he rested a hand on the back of her neck to hold her there and deepen the kiss.

She moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue massaged hers and absentmindedly grinded her hips down against him, feeling his already half hard length twitch against her as she did. She reached up and moved his hand off of her to pull away.

“I can’t have you doing that whenever you feel like it.”

She teased, taking his wrists and moving them up to where the silk scarves were still hanging from the headboard. She hadn’t bothered to put them away after the last time she’d used them on him, she’d already had it in her head that she was going to be needing them again.

“Why? Because you like it too much?”

He answered as she deftly tied his hands up against the headboard, and she could hear the smile in his voice even though she couldn’t see it properly. She didn’t answer as she backed the ties off a little, remembering that he’d been uncomfortable with being fully restrained last time.

“Leave them.”

He said suddenly, and she paused and looked down at his shape below her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Make ‘em tight.”

He answered after a slight hesitation, and she tightened the scarves back up around his wrists. She leaned across to the nightstand and rifled around in the draw before setting something on top of it, and it wasn’t until she struck a lighter that he could see that she was lighting a candle that she’d retrieved. He let out a soft sigh when she straightened back up and rolled her hips down against him, and his hands flexed in the restraints.

“I didn’t peg you as someone who’d need mood lighting.”

“It’s not for lighting.”

She answered simply, holding up a small bottle of clear liquid to show him.

“Baby oil.”

She explained when he frowned at her. His frown remained fixed to his face as she opened it and poured a little in the middle of his stomach, watching it pool in his belly button and the slight grooves between his abs. She slowly ran her hands up his stomach and chest, spreading the oil over him as she went, and his eyes fluttered closed.

“For what?”

He asked, his words tangled up within a low moan as she shifted back onto his thighs and ran her hands lower.

“You’ll see.”

She dragged her nails down to his thighs, making his hips buck up a little before she poured more oil into her hand and dropped the bottle down next to the bed. She spread the oil down over his dick, gripping it with both hands and entwining her fingers together as she pumped him slowly.

"Holy shit…"

He breathed out, letting his hips rock up into her hands.

"That feel good?"

She asked quietly, watching her hands gliding up and down his shaft as he grew harder in her grasp.

"Mhm."

"With your words, Bobby."

"Yeah, yes it feels good."

She tightened her hands a little and shifted her focus up to his face. The flickering candle light wasn't doing much to help her vision, but she could see his chest rising and falling with his heavier breaths, his eyes closed and his hands hanging slack from the scarves. He wasn't even trying to fight against anything this time, and knowing that he was finally relaxing into it made her more sure of what she wanted to do.

"I thought you were from Glasgow."

She spoke quietly, watching as his eyes opened and he looked at her in confusion.

"What? I am."

"But you're complaining about the cold?"

She arched an eyebrow and squeezed his dick before moving one of her hands down to gently roll his balls in her palm, keeping up her slow strokes with the other. His eyes rolled back and he laid his head back down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

She scolded, fighting back a grin as she watched his obvious struggle to keep his head up and his eyes open and on her as she moved her hand faster. He was rock hard now, his hips moving up into her much more deliberately and his hands began to twitch from up above him as though he was trying to grab onto something.

"Still cold?"

She asked with a sweet smile and he shook his head quickly, tearing his eyes away from hers and lifting his head a little more to watch her hand.

"No."

She grinned and jerked him a few more times before letting go completely, and he groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"I guess you don't need anymore warming up then."

She moved as though to get off of him, and his hands tugged against the scarves.

"No, nonono, I do. I need a lot more warmin' up."

She stared at him in mock consideration for a moment before sliding back up off of his legs to straddle him, biting her lip to keep from letting out a moan as her centre brushed against his length. She settled herself on him, feeling him throbbing against her, and it was all she could do not to just think _fuck it_ and sink herself down onto him. She reached over to pick up the small jar containing the candle, checking to see how much wax had built up before looking back at him with a smile.

“Maybe this will help.”

“Lani-”

He protested as she held the jar above him and started to tip it, and she paused, holding it completely still and searching his face. He was worried, she could tell as soon as she looked at him.

“I don’t know…”

He trailed off, looking from her face to the jar in her hand.

“It’s a soy candle, it’s not that hot.”

She reassured him, moving the jar towards herself and tipping a little of the melted wax onto her own wrist. She held it up to show him as it ran a warm trail down her arm, cooling and hardening almost instantly.

“Okay. Okay, yeah. Do it.”

He looked as though he was trying to convince himself that he wanted it more than he was letting her know it was okay, and she leaned over to set the candle back down on the table.

“You trust me?”

She asked as she lifted her hips off of him and reached down between her legs to stroke him lightly. He stared at her for a moment, thinking over her question.

“I think s- oh fuck...”

He cut himself off when she lowered herself down onto him and his hips involuntarily moved up to meet her. She rolled her hips before settling herself down into his lap, taking a deep breath to calm herself down and stop herself from moving on him.

“I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to do. If it’s not working for you, let me know.”

He nodded faintly and squirmed a little under her, his hands pulling at the scarves again.

“It’s fine, do it.”

He told her again, this time sounding more sure of himself and she reached over to pick the jar up again. He held his breath as she tipped the tiniest amount of wax onto the skin at the top of his abdomen, hissing and swearing under his breath at the sudden sting, but it eased off just as quickly as it had come, and was replaced with an almost comforting warmth.

"Keep going."

He sighed out, and Lani smiled and tipped more onto him. She watched his muscles tense as she poured a trail down to his belly button. He moaned and his hips jerked up into her as some of the wax ran down his side and he felt his cock twitch inside of her as she stayed motionless on top of him. She leaned over to sit the candle back down on the nightstand to wait for more wax to melt into the jar and then settled herself back down onto him.

“Move, please.”

Bobby groaned, twisting his hands to a different position as they started to go numb. She leaned down to kiss him lightly and he took advantage of her lifting up slightly to push his hips up into her. She gasped and rested her forehead on his shoulder, her eyes falling closed as she let him fuck up into her, grunting softly into her hair. He growled a quiet “nuh uh” when she moved to sit back up, fully expecting her to ignore him and do it anyway. Instead she relaxed back down against him and let him keep going, and he bent his knees and pressed his feet down into the mattress to push himself harder up into her.

“Fuck, just- stay just like that. Just for a bit.”

He moaned out into the side of her head and she gave a small nod as his thrusts got harder again, jerking her body up and making her hair tickle his face everytime it brushed against him. He waited until he’d coaxed a moan out of her, the sound of it right next to his ear making his body shudder up against her as he forced himself to slow down, and she sat up a little to look at him questioningly, breathing heavily.

“You want out?”

She gestured up to the ties around his wrists, and his hands subconsciously fidgeted again, but he shook his head and nodded over to where the candle was sitting.

“I want more.”

His voice was raspy and low, and she grinned and sat back up on him, picking up the jar again and pouring more of the wax over to the top of what had already hardened up on his stomach. His eyes closed and he moaned loudly, the sensation not as intense as it had been when the wax had hit his bare skin but somehow this was even better and longer lasting. She leaned back against his legs after sitting the jar back on the table and rolled her hips down onto him, her eyes darting up to where his hands were starting to pull against the scarves a little more deliberately and she started to lean over him to untie them.

“No.”

He interrupted, and she looked down to see him staring back up at her, his face flushed and sweaty and his eyes almost completely black.

“No?”

“Leave them. Just- come on, keep going.”

Something had apparently changed in him since she’d let him get his own way with her the day before, she thought to herself. He was much more comfortable and confident with her, and she never thought she’d prefer that over someone too flustered to disagree with her or tell her what they wanted without her asking. But _this_ side of Bobby? This side was hot.

She leaned back again, resting her hands on his knees behind her to help lift herself almost completely off of him before she started riding him, slow at first but quickly speeding up and slamming herself harder back down on him. She swore under her breath everytime she landed back down on his hips and let her head fall backwards as everything else faded out and all she could feel was him stretching her and throbbing inside of her as he got closer, and all she could hear was him muttering something she couldn’t entirely understand, his accent growing stronger the more worked up he got and slurring his sentences into one long incomprehensible word.

“I’m gonna- shit, Lani I’m gonna come.”

His choked out words made her lift her head and look down at him, head laid back against the pillow and eyes squeezed tightly closed, his fingers flexing and closing and his arms straining hard against the fabric that held them up above his head.

“Not yet.”

She almost whined, letting go of one of his knees to move a hand down on herself and rub at her clit roughly. Normally she’d stop, and just make him get her off in a different way so that he wouldn’t have a chance to come before her, but she didn’t want to stop. He was _so_ fucking hard, he felt too good and she didn’t want to risk switching things up and ruining how lost in it they both were. His eyes opened and he moaned and jerked up against her a little when he saw what she was doing.

“Hold it, Bobby. Wait for me, hold it.”

She murmured, and his eyes fell closed again, his brow furrowed in concentration and it seemed like every single muscle in his body was systematically tensing up in an attempt to keep control of himself.

“I’m not- I can’t- shit, fuck, come on…”

He rambled, biting down hard on his bottom lip as she started to tighten up around him. His hands balled into fists and tugged hard enough against the scarves that he heard the headboard creak when she came as her hips met his again and then stayed there, keeping him fully bottomed out inside of her while she pulsed and throbbed all over him, lifting both hands to cover her mouth as she moaned his name.

He growled again and pushed up against her, too close to coming himself to even care anymore about what she wanted from him, all he could focus on was the fact that he was teetering on the edge and she’d stopped moving. She fell forward when he bucked up into her again and took up her position of leaning over the top of him, her forehead back down on his shoulder as his hips slammed up against hers as hard as he could from his position, and she braced herself with a hand on either side of his head to push down against him just as hard.

She was still throbbing around him when he came, lifting his head up to bite down roughly on her shoulder as he did. She felt his body twitching under hers as he pulled his mouth away from her, and his hands shifted again in an attempt to subconsciously get a hold of her somehow.

“Fuck, fuck, slow down.”

He breathed out into her ear, and she was almost tempted to ignore him before she remembered that he’d agreed to the wax and he’d managed to stay tied up the entire time, so she sat back up on him and rolled her hips slowly against him, splaying her hands out across his chest and watching his eyes flutter closed as he moaned softly.

“Holy shit.”

He said after a moment when he’d finally started to come down and she’d stopped moving on him and slumped back against his legs.

“Yeah.”

She answered with a light laugh, and he opened his eyes to smile at her.

“I can’t feel my hands.”

“Oh! Right.”

She pulled herself off of him and kneed up the bed to kneel beside his head and untied him. He brought his hands down in front of him and rubbed his wrists before shaking his hands out, trying to get some feeling back into them.

“Sorry.”

She murmured, watching him clench and flex his fingers, and he grinned over at her.

“Don’t be. It was worth it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He looked down at himself, tracing his fingertips over the hardened wax all over his stomach.

“Now how do I get this off?”

Lani laughed and pushed his hand out of the way, sitting cross legged beside him and pulling the sheet up to cover her lower half as she pressed her palms onto him, rolling the wax off of his skin and brushing it onto the sheet below him.

“Now I understand the baby oil.”

He grinned up at her, and she winked at him and gave him a small nod.

“I’m not a complete bitch. You’re lucky you’re not hairy or I would’ve had to shave you.”

He laughed and pushed himself into a sitting position once she was done, leaning back onto his hands and studying her.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like whatever way it is you’re looking at me right now. Come on, get up.”

She got to her feet and held a hand out to him, hauling him to his feet and setting about pulling the sheets off of her bed. It was the last thing she wanted to do right then, but there was no way she was sleeping on tiny balls of wax for the rest of the morning, and she was surprised but grateful when he moved to the other side of the bed and helped her, and then helped her put a new sheet on.

She moved his clothes from the washing machine to the clothes drier when she dumped the sheet into the laundry, and by the time she got back to her bedroom he was back under the covers.

“Making yourself at home there, McKenzie.”

She commented as she slid into the bed beside him.

“Aye, you don’t seem to be getting sick of me yet so I figure I might as well.”

He grinned at her, and she leaned up and over him to blow the candle out, leaving them both in darkness. She tensed up when his hand slid around to her back and he pulled her against him. He stayed still for a while, waiting until he felt her relax again before running his hand down her thigh to her knee and hooking her leg over his hip, and laying there tangled up with him left Lani both annoyed and confused by how much she liked it. She heard his breathing start to slow, indicating that he was already falling back to sleep, and she sighed and shifted slightly in his arms.

She knew a conversation was probably on it’s way, and she was dreading it. A conversation about where they were going, how serious she was about him, how serious he was about her, and whether or not she wanted to officially be his girlfriend. She knew that as soon as he brought any of those things up, she’d be done, so she decided to just enjoy being around him while he was still actually around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	7. Chapter 7

It was weird, Lani thought, waking up with him and not immediately straddling him and bringing in the new day with a bang, so to speak. Waking up together and Bobby refusing to let her go, cackling like a son of a bitch while she tried to squirm her way out of his arms. Eventually she'd given up and let him have the cuddle he'd apparently wanted, and they'd stayed that way for almost an hour, tangled up together under the covers while he tried to make her laugh with his goofy jokes and she tried not to laugh as she reminded him over and over what an idiot he was.

A knock on the door and Chelsea’s voice carrying through the flat made Bobby reluctantly unwind his arms from around her, but as she started to sit up he pulled her back down against him by the wrist and kissed her softly. It was only short, and then he released her so that she could get dressed and answer the door.

"Two secs Chels! Your stuff's still in the dryer."

She yelled out to her friend, then quietly directed her last sentence to him, rolling her eyes when he saluted her before springing out of bed. She watched him go, subconsciously biting her lower lip as her eyes unashamedly dragged over his naked body from behind. She snapped out of it when he disappeared through the doorway and quickly pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a hoodie, not bothering to fix her hair before going to let Chelsea in.

"Were you still in bed?"

Chelsea asked sceptically, eyeing Lani's hair. Busted. Lani  _ never  _ slept this late, it was almost lunch time.

"Yeah. Is that alright, Mum?"

She replied sarcastically, and Chelsea opened her mouth to answer before her eyes focused on something over Lani's shoulder. A grin spread across her face.

"Oh. I get it."

Lani spun around to see Bobby coming out of the hallway, shirt unbuttoned and still fastening his belt. She stared at him for a few long seconds. How could he look  _ that  _ good while he was getting dressed? He looked up as he started buttoning his shirt and froze, his eyes darting from Lani's almost predatory expression to Chelsea’s shit eating grin.

"What?"

He asked, suddenly nervous with having two girls gawking at him while he dressed himself. Lani shook her head, muttering a "nothing" as she turned back towards Chelsea and gave her a warning glare.

"Pool guy!"

Chelsea exclaimed, ignoring Lani's look completely. Bobby's face flushed and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, coming to stand beside Lani as he reached his last few buttons and she fought the urge to stop him from doing them up.

"Um, yeah I guess. It's Bobby, though."

"I know. I just wanted to make you blush."

Chelsea grinned and Bobby chuckled, despite his face heating up even more.

"What are you two up to today?"

She changed the subject, her eyes darting between the two of them, a strange expression on her face.

"Uh, I guess I'm gonna take off."

Bobby answered uncertainly, glancing over at Lani who frowned back at him.

"You are?"

"Aren't I?"

"I didn't think you were."

"I mean…"

He trailed off and gestured towards Chelsea, who watched them silently, an amused smirk on her face.

"What about her?"

Lani asked, barely taking her eyes off of him to look over at her. Bobby shrugged, not sure why he was feeling weird about spending time with her and her friend, but feeling weird about it all the same.

"You should stay!"

Chelsea cut in, nodding enthusiastically. 

"You should stay and hang out with us, but just give me a second with my girl first?"

She added and Bobby stepped away quickly, figuring that Chelsea had come over for girl talk, not expecting a guy to be there.

"Yeah of course, I gotta return some calls anyway."

He held his phone up as he side stepped past Chelsea towards the door, blushing again when she gave him the same once over that she had the first time he'd met her. Lani watched him go then turned her focus back on Chelsea, about to ask her what was up but she beat her to it and spoke first.

"What’s he still doing here?"

She asked in a half whisper, stepping a little closer to Lani.

"What do you mean?"

"You fucked him weeks ago."

"Yeah? And?"

Chelsea’s eyes widened and she gasped. 

"Have you been sleeping with him all this time?"

"So what?"

_ "Only  _ him?"

"What's your point?"

"Oh my God, you  _ like  _ him!"

"Don't be stupid."

"You so like him, oh my God!"

Lani frowned when her friend's voice got a little louder and hushed her, gripping her elbow and pulling her closer.

"Did he spend the night? Oh my God, does he  _ sleep over?" _

"Will you stop making such a big deal of this?"

"It  _ is  _ a big deal! You  _ like  _ him!"

Lani sighed and released Chelsea’s elbow.

"He's just… he… okay, fine. I like him."

She had no idea why it was such a struggle to just admit out loud that she liked the guy, just like she had no idea why she had admitted it so quickly, other than knowing Chelsea wasn't likely to shut up about it until she did.

"I knew it! I mean it can't just be that the sex is good after all this time."

Lani grinned and quickly glanced toward the door to make sure Bobby hadn't somehow come back inside without them knowing.

"It could be, because it's  _ fucking good,  _ Chels."

\--

Bobby could still hear their muffled conversation as he closed the door behind him, so he moved a few steps further away down the hall; he didn't want to overhear whatever it was they were talking about. He leaned against the wall and brought up the list of missed calls from Gary on his phone, tapping the last one to call him back. For the last two weekends Gary had been calling him, and Bobby always meant to return the calls but always ended up too preoccupied with Lani and forgot about it.

"Bobby!"

Gary answered loudly, and Bobby winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

He asked before Bobby could say anything in response, and he absent-mindedly glanced towards Lani's door as he spoke.

"With Lani."

"Who?"

"The girl from that party? Chelsea's friend?"

"Oh, the one you fucked in the pool?"

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes to himself.

"Yeah."

"Wait… you've been with her since then?"

"On the weekends, yeah."

"Mate."

"What?"

"You got a fuckin' girlfriend and you didn't even tell me."

"I didn't- she's not my girlfriend."

"You just banging her then? Nice."

Bobby hit his forehead with the palm of his free hand. He was a great mate, but sometimes Gary was also a tactless idiot.

"It's not like that."

"So how's it like then?"

"It's… I don't know. It's new."

Gary was quiet for a while, and Bobby knew he was trying to work out what the hell 'it's new' meant. 

"Are you there now?"

He finally asked, and Bobby took a moment to answer, unsure how much to tell him.

"Yeah. Chelsea's here too, actually."

"Ah, shit. Um, can you tell her I've been meaning to call her, but… uh, I've been busy?"

Bobby grinned and headed back to Lani's flat, knocking quietly on the door and waiting to hear Lani yell out for him to come in before opening it.

"Here, tell her yourself since you're free now."

He answered as he held his phone out to Chelsea who just blinked at him in confusion.

"It's Gary."

He explained, and Chelsea rolled her eyes but took the phone, mouthing a thank you to Bobby before walking past him out into the hall, leaving Lani and Bobby alone.

"I can go if you want."

He told her, watching as she sat down cross legged on the couch. She patted the space beside her and he sat down.

"I don't want."

She answered quietly, looking almost embarrassed to admit it to him, and he opened his mouth to answer but Chelsea bursting back through the door interrupted him. Bobby only just managed to catch his phone when she tossed it back to him from the doorway. 

"Alright love birds, I'm going to meet up with Gary."

She grinned at Lani's scowl and threw them both an exaggerated wink.

"Be good! And if you can't be good, be good at it!"

She called before disappearing through the door, letting it slam closed behind her.

"She's-"

"I know."

Lani quickly cut off whatever he'd been about to say before it could turn into a conversation about what she and Chelsea had been talking about. She turned herself sideways to face him, studying his face for a moment before speaking.

"Tell me something you want."

"What?"

"Something  _ you  _ want. We've really only done what I want."

He chuckled when he realised what she meant and shrugged.

"I've been pretty happy with everything we've done, if I'm honest."

"I know, but there's gotta be something. I want to do something for you, what do you want?"

She shifted closer to him, hoping the sudden change of topic would delay any kind of conversation about what their relationship was. Chelsea's observation had gotten under her skin more than she was willing to admit, and now she wanted to prove to herself that the sex was in fact enough of a reason for her to be keeping Bobby around.

"Honestly, I'm fine with what we have going now."

He answered, sounding a little nervous as she moved closer again and pressed herself against his side. She undid his belt and slid her hand into the front of his jeans and he let out a quiet sigh as she stroked him lightly through his boxers.

"Come on, tell me."

"It's really not a big deal."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned his forehead against the side of her head, murmuring his answer into her hair. She let her nails drag gently over the fabric of his boxers and felt him start to stiffen under her hand.

"Just tell me."

His breath hitched and he moaned softly, almost inaudibly, when her hand slipped into his boxers and his heated skin came into direct contact with her hand. He rubbed her shoulder lightly, letting his head rest back against the couch when her fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"I guess… I'd like to see you with another girl."

He admitted as his eyes fell closed, and he heard her hum in consideration before her hand left his pants.

"Keep your eyes shut."

She instructed, and he felt her move to the floor in front of him and start undoing his jeans. He nodded faintly and did as he was told, lifting his hips for her when he felt her tug lightly on his waistband. She pulled his pants and boxers off then pushed his knees apart, settling between his legs and running her nails lightly up and down his thighs.

"You wanna just see it or you wanna be part of it?"

She asked quietly, leaning down to press light kisses to each of his hip bones. He frowned but kept his eyes closed like she'd asked, not having expected her to even give his request a second thought.

"I wanna be part of it."

He answered just as quietly, letting his hands ball into fists on the couch either side of him as her fingertips crawled over him, touching everything but his rapidly hardening dick.

"You think you can handle two girls, Bobby?"

He groaned when her hands moved away and he felt his cock twitch, almost as if it was seeking them out.

"Only one way to find out."

He whispered, and she smiled to herself before swirling her tongue around his head and then taking him deep into her mouth, making him gasp and then let out a deep moan.

She pulled back off of him and replaced her mouth with her hand, pumping him far too slowly and smirking as she watched his hips move up into her hand, trying to speed her up.

"I think I'm gonna need to see that you can be a little more… assertive."

She leaned up to whisper into his ear, her hand still moving slowly on him, and she watched as his eyes opened and his gaze met hers.

"Assertive?"

He repeated questioningly, and she nodded. He stared at her, hesitation clear on his face, until she began moving her hand faster and twisting her wrist with every stroke.

"Fuck."

He muttered, his eyes fluttering closed for a split second. She moved her hand off of him and got to her feet, and he opened his eyes again to watch her pull her hoodie off, and he sat up straight to take off his shirt as she pushed her shorts to the floor and stepped out of them.

"So come on. Show me."

She arched an eyebrow at him and he just looked back at her for a moment, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He knew what she was asking for, it wasn't the first time she'd hinted at it, and just about every muscle in his body ached to give it to her, but the last time he'd allowed himself to let go like Lani was asking him to, he'd been stopped by his girlfriend at the time and told to slow down, told that he needed to keep a little better control of himself, and it had cemented the idea in his already insecure mind that girls didn't like being treated rough.

"I don't know…"

He protested quietly, shifting his gaze away from her. She frowned and straddled his lap, placing her forefinger under his chin and forcing him to look back up at her.

"I want you to."

She reached down to stroke him again, noticing that his nerves already had him starting to go flaccid again and she became annoyed with whoever had made him feel like shit in the past for liking it rough. She leaned down to kiss him, trying to relax him, and trailed her lips from his to the side of his neck.

"Please. Make me yours for once. I already know you're mine, it's your turn."

That did it, and she felt him stirring in her hand as he finally turned his head to catch her lips with his and kiss her back properly. He relaxed into the kiss when she let go of him and rolled her hips down against his, and he took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled lightly before breaking away from her.

"Tell me how you want me."

Her lips brushed his as she spoke, and he kissed her again quickly before nodding toward the other end of the couch.

"Hands and knees."

His voice was strained, caught somewhere between hesitation and eagerness, and she gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile before doing as he asked. One of his hands trailed up the middle of her back and gripped her hair, pulling her up against him to let his other hand roam the front of her body as he kissed the side of her neck. His fingertips found her clit and rubbed light circles around it, making her press back against him and he moaned when his erection rubbed up against her ass. He slid two fingers into her and pumped them in and out a couple of times, groaning against her neck when he found how ready she was for him.

She squirmed back against him when he pulled his fingers out of her and she turned her head to watch him sucking his fingers clean as he pushed up into her. He pumped into her slowly and just as she was about to protest how gentle he was being he pushed her back down onto all fours, his hand resting on the back of her head to hold her down as he picked up his pace. His fingers wrapped around the top of her thigh and he pulled her back against him, making his hips slam roughly against hers, eventually working up to a brutal pace that left them both panting.

"Holy- shit- Bobby…"

Lani muttered against the couch, balling her hands tightly under her shoulders. His nerves seemed to have completely disappeared, his breaths coming out in short, low grunts as he pounded into her, and she moaned when he made a fist in her hair again and pulled her back up to hold her weight on her elbows.

He leaned over her and the change of position made his rhythm falter for a split second and she took the opportunity to push back against him. He correctly took it as confirmation that she liked what he was doing and he slipped his arm around her waist to squeeze each of her breasts before moving his hand up to her neck.

"Wait, wait, wait…"

Her hand flew up to where he had his fingers wrapped lightly around her neck and she gripped his wrist tightly, a wave of panic washing over her. This was exactly what she wanted, but now that he was properly letting himself go she wasn't sure if she'd be able to go through with it; a complete switch in their usual dynamic. His hips slowed to just barely move against her and he froze his hand, and she heard him take a deep, shaky breath from behind her to calm himself.

"You want me to stop?"

He rasped out, and she shook her head, trying to work out how to vocalise how she felt. She rolled her hips back against him involuntarily and his fingers twitched between her neck and her hand, itching to get a hold of her properly and pull her back onto him.

"We need-  _ I  _ need a safe word."

She said quietly, disappointed in herself for freaking out so soon. He moved his hand off of her neck and leaned down to kiss the back of her shoulder softly, sensing her discomfort.

"Hey, it's okay. It's fine."

He reassured her, running his hand up and down her back lightly as he glanced around, trying not to get distracted by her quiet moans as he kept gently rocking into her absent-mindedly. His eyes came to rest on the smoothie maker on her kitchen bench and he blurted out the first word that came to mind.

"Wheatgrass."

He groaned under his breath when she started laughing, making her clench around him.

"What?"

She gasped between giggles and he stilled his hips completely as he started laughing with her, realising how random his suggestion sounded.

"Well neither of us are likely to say that by accident right? If you say that I'm gonna know it's not because you're having a good time."

Her head dropped down onto the arm of the couch as she laughed harder. Bobby tried and failed to keep from cracking up with her, knowing how ridiculous they must've looked; her with her head down and ass up with him still inside of her - and both of them losing it.

"Okay, okay. Wheatgrass, okay."

Lani got a hold of herself first, cutting his laughter short when she pushed back against him and reached back to grab his hand and move it back into place on her neck.

"You're okay?"

He double checked carefully and she nodded, hesitating before letting go of his hand and letting him tighten his grip as he slowly started moving in and out of her again.

It was a strange feeling for Lani, realising that she trusted him to stop if she wanted him to. She couldn't tell if she liked the fact that she'd unknowingly gotten so close to him in such a short time or not, so she decided not to think about it for now and just concentrate on how good he felt, including his hand holding tightly to her throat and bringing her roughly back against him. Because surprisingly, she was liking it a lot more than she'd been expecting to.

He still seemed to be holding back a little and she mentally kicked herself, knowing that her mini panic attack had thrown him.

"Harder."

She moaned out when his fingers dug into her throat a little more.

"You sure?"

He panted, and she groaned in frustration. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that he was constantly checking with her out of concern and respect and probably worry over crossing boundaries, but it still annoyed her when he was supposed to be fucking her brains out, when she'd told him to do whatever he wanted with her.

"Just fucking do it, Bobby."

His hand left her neck and he gripped her hair, pulling it harshly and bringing her head up as he leaned down to murmur against her ear.

"You like this, huh?"

She tried to nod but he wound her hair tightly around his fist, his knuckles pressing into her scalp and keeping her head still.

"Yeah?"

He wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist, keeping her in place as he slammed his hips up into her from behind.

"Yeah, shit…"

She muttered, resting one hand on his forearm and the other on the back of the couch to help keep herself up how he wanted her.

"You feel so fucking good."

He growled into her ear, and she hissed when he bit down on her neck and then sucked the skin into his mouth. She came hard and suddenly when she felt his tongue flicking over her skin, soothing the sting of him sucking so hard, and he pulled away from her when a shudder ran through his body.

"Jesus- fuck Lani."

He stopped abruptly, not quite ready to be done yet, and pulled out. She turned to face him, still trembling from her unexpected orgasm, and he leaned back against the couch, patting his legs.

"Come here."

She moved to straddle him but he grabbed her leg to stop her and shook his head.

"Turn around and come here."

She grinned at him and turned away, resting one hand on his knee and wrapping her other around the base of his dick as she positioned herself over him. His fingers were trembling slightly as he rested his hands on her hips to guide her down onto him. It was almost too much, her doing everything he was asking and letting him be rough with her. Half of him was on edge, waiting for her to stop him, and the other half was determined to stay swept up in it and enjoy it while it lasted.

He tightened his grip on her hips to take over the pace and watched his fingertips dig deep into her skin, knowing that he was probably leaving bruises. He almost backed off, but her head dropping down and her nails digging into his knees as she moaned changed his mind for him, and he dug them in even harder as he lifted her off of him and then pushed her back down roughly. He watched her sliding up and down his dick for a moment before resting his head back again and letting his eyes close, barely even thinking about it as he let his arms move on their own and his hips buck up into her, concentrating only on trying to get himself deeper inside of her.

He felt her tightening up around him again and heard her let out a faint whimper, and he let go of her. She faltered slightly for a moment before taking over and rolling her hips down against him as he sat up behind her, running his tongue along the outer edge of her ear and moving his hand back around her throat.

“You gonna come again?”

He murmured in her ear, running his hand from the bottom of her neck up to grip her jaw tightly as she nodded. His other hand came to rest on her shoulder, pressing down and preventing her from bouncing on him too much.

“Yes, fuck, yes. Bobby, shit.”

She rambled, her eyes rolling back and her head falling back onto his shoulder. Her hips pushed down hard against him as she rolled them, and he pressed wet kisses all over her neck, his fingers lightly stroking her jaw.

“Yeah, fuck. Fuck, grind it and come for me.”

“Oh my-”

Lani’s entire body tensing up cut her off mid sentence and her hips came to a complete stop before Bobby moved his hand down from her shoulder and took over, moving her against him as much as he could as she shuddered almost uncontrollably on top of him. He moaned and turned her face towards him, pressing his lips roughly against hers and pushing his tongue into her mouth, kissing her messily as his hips jerked up and he came with her still shaking and her walls still pulsating around him.

Their kiss slowed as they both came back down, and Bobby's hand slid from her jaw to the side of her head, threading his fingers into her hair and lightly rubbing her scalp as their tongues lazily slid against each other. It made Lani's head spin, how quickly he switched from holding her tightly enough to leave bruises and pounding into her, to his normal self; kissing her slowly, the way that always drove her crazy and returning to familiar, gentle touches.

Eventually he pulled away, both of them gasping to catch their breath as he rested his chin on her shoulder, absent-mindedly running his hands lightly down her arms and entwining their fingers together. They sat like that for a moment, Lani trying to work out how she felt about holding hands with him. She decided it was a little  _ too  _ 'coupley' and shook her hands free before lifting herself off of him, eliciting a slight groan from him.

"I think we need to go find ourselves a girl."

She said, trying to disrupt the soft atmosphere that had somehow settled between them. Bobby laughed and ran his hands over his hair before looking over at her.

"I'm gonna need a minute."

She rolled her eyes and slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Tonight, you idiot. Not now."

He grinned and sat up straighter.

"Does this mean I proved myself capable?"

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated! Please check them before reading.
> 
> Many thanks to Alicia, Esme and Becky ❤

Bobby pulled his jacket tighter around himself as a particularly cold gust of wind blew through him, and he glanced over at Lani as she was throwing another handful of bread onto the ground in front of her just in time to see her shivering in her long, but thinly sleeved shirt. He scooted over closer to her and threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side and rubbing her arm. She froze for a split second and he felt the muscles in her shoulder tense up before she took a deep breath and consciously relaxed again.

It had bothered him at first, how nervous she seemed to be around him when they weren’t having sex. Even when it was just the two of them and they were either laying in bed together falling asleep or waking up together, it almost seemed as though she was afraid of him. Her replies were always short, she was always tense, and she seemed to be on edge, almost like she was waiting for something. She was slowly starting to relax around him though, and when she started getting nervous again, he tried to remind himself that she was still choosing him. She could’ve gotten rid of him by now, in fact he’d expected her to have gotten rid of him by now, but every weekend he was the one she called, so he supposed she can’t mind his company too much. Maybe she was just uneasy about showing people that she liked them.

However more relaxed she was becoming with him though, this was the first time that they’d hung out in public together during the day, without any expectations for what was going to follow. He’d known she was going to be tense about it, but he found that it didn’t bother him so much anymore. If anything he wanted to subtly try to set her mind at ease.

“I’ve been thinking about this threesome idea of yours.”

She said after a moment, distracting him from any kind of questions he might have had about her reaction to him putting his arm around her. It was weird enough to her that they were together in public, at a park, in broad daylight, not doing anything. Just… hanging out, being together. She wasn't sure how she felt about them looking like a couple while they were doing it.

“My what idea?”

“This morning. You said you wanted to sleep with me and another girl.”

She reminded him, and he glanced around quickly as he shushed her. She raised an eyebrow at him before looking away again with a laugh as she threw out another handful of bread.

“You’re worried the ducks are gonna gossip about you wanting two girls at once?”

“It wasn’t an _idea,_ you asked a question and I answered it.”

She paused and shifted slightly under his arm to face him a bit more.

“But you want to do it, right?”

He gave a small shrug and looked away, avoiding her gaze.

“You would’ve said no if it was your answer, so that was a yes. I want some rules.”

She continued, throwing out her last handful and dusting her hands off on her jeans.

“Rules?”

“Yeah, rules. I don’t want to see you fuck anyone or kiss anyone on the mouth.”

Even from the corner of her eye she saw him grin, and she inwardly rolled her eyes, having expected exactly that reaction from him.

“Why’s that then?”

“Because I just don’t.”

Because she was jealous, because he was hers and she didn’t want to watch him making someone else feel as good as he made her feel, and because she didn’t want to watch some other girl getting lost in one of his kisses right in front of her.

Or maybe because she didn’t want to see a less intense reaction to him from some other girl and have it made clear to her that maybe she felt something other than hot for him.

“Can I fuck you?”

His voice broke into her thoughts and she looked back at him.

“Yeah.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“If you have to.”

“So why don’t I just have sex with you then? We don’t have to bring in someone else.”

“But you want it.”

He shrugged as he corrected her.

“Only if you want it. Besides, being with you is like being with two different people sometimes anyway.”

She could see that he was holding back a smirk, she knew that he was trying to either lighten what had somehow turned into a serious mood, or distract her and change the subject, but it didn’t stop her from reacting to it.

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?”

“I said it in plain English, I can’t back the accent off anymore than I already am.”

“You’re really annoying sometimes, you know that?”

His smile finally broke across his face and he pulled her closer again before leaning over to kiss her. Her hands came to rest on his chest with the intention of pushing him away from her at first, but as his tongue slowly traced along her lower lip and then into her mouth she ended up gripping two fistfuls of his shirt and tugging on them to keep him against her. She felt him smile slightly but it barely registered that he was somehow making a point as she trailed one hand up to touch his jaw lightly and feel it working as he kissed her.

“See?”

He gave her a smug smile once he pulled away and she scowled at him.

“See what?”

“There’s the Lani that thinks I’m a numpty and wonders why she’s still putting up with me, then there’s the Lani that can’t keep her hands off me and goes a wee bit crazy whenever I kiss her.”

“You wish.”

“I don’t gotta wish, darlin’. That’s how it is.”

She huffed and pushed his arm off of her shoulder before moving a little further away from him. She couldn’t even argue, because she knew it was true. But who did he think he was, calling her out like that?

“You’re gonna meet the Lani that wants to slap that smirk right off your face if you keep it up.”

He chuckled and wrapped his jacket back around himself again with a shrug.

“The sooner the better. I wanna get to know all of you eventually.”

“You’ll be sorry.”

“Nah, I don’t reckon. Besides, you might be sorry once you get to know me as well.”

“I never said I wanted to get to know you.”

He raised a hand and pressed it against his chest.

“Oof. Below the belt, Alannah.”

“I already know I like what’s below the belt. It’s the rest I’m not sure about, Robert.”

“My name’s not Robert.”

She opened her mouth to answer, but paused and frowned at him.

“Wait, really? You’re just Bobby?”

“Aye.”

“I’m already sorry.”

He laughed and leaned back against the bench, resting his ankle on his other knee and turning his attention back to the lake in front of them. There was something satisfying about hearing her say that she didn't want him being too intimate with someone else. Even if they weren't actually together, even if she was only keeping him around because for whatever reason she thought the sex was worth it, he was starting to really like her and every now and then it seemed like she felt the same.

He stretched his arm out along the back of the bench, sliding his hand under her hair and running his fingertips lightly up and down the back of her neck.

"So no kissing, no fucking. Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't decide you like her better."

He glanced over at her with a grin, but the urge to tease her again faded when he saw her looking back at him, a twinge of what looked like genuine concern darkening her eyes.

"No chance. _You_ deciding you like her better is the real worry."

Her expression softened just a little and she shook off the rest of her worry and laughed. What the hell was wrong with her? Since when did she worry about a guy leaving her for another girl?

\--

Bobby looked around the club, bass thumping in his ears and Lani pressed up hard against his side.

“You alright?”

She yelled to him over the music, and he looked over at her with a small smile and gave her a nod.

He wasn’t alright. He was shitting himself. Of course, being with two girls at once had been at the top of his mental fantasy list since the list had first generated itself in his mind when he was a teenager, but he'd always figured it was destined to be nothing more. Just an unfulfilled fantasy. He'd thought his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest once he'd realised Lani was serious about going out to pick someone up tonight.

"Drink?"

She yelled again, nodding toward the bar and without answering he grabbed her hand and led her over to it.

"You seem nervous."

She pointed out as he rested his elbows on the counter to wait for the bartender. The music wasn't quite as loud at the bar and she didn't need to yell for him to be able to hear her. He laughed and glanced over at her quickly.

"Brickin' it."

He admitted before leaning further over the bar to order them two shots of whiskey each. He slid Lani’s two over to her and she raised an eyebrow.

“Whiskey?”

“You’re drinking with a Scot, try to keep up.”

He told her with a grin before tapping his shot glass against hers and throwing it back. She downed her own shot, pulling a face as it burnt all the way down to her stomach and then pushed her second shot towards him. She’d never been much of a drinker for the most part, and had never _ever_ been a fan of whiskey.

“Better than peppermint vodka.”

He pointed out, smirking with amusement when her shot glass joined his remaining one.

“I disagree.”

She replied, watching him swallow down his next shot as though it was water.

“You normally a big drinker, then?”

It suddenly occurred to her that she knew virtually nothing about what kind of person he was away from her, and she became intrigued. He shook his head, running his finger around the rim of the last full shot glass before picking it up.

“I went through a phase once I turned 18, getting pissed every weekend. But it only lasted a few months.”

He downed the last shot and slammed the glass back down on the bar with finality.

“You?”

“Never been drunk in my life.”

“Seriously?”

“I don’t like not being in control of myself.” 

He nodded distractedly and glanced around the club, and she noticed for the first time just _how_ nervous he looked.

“Hey, this is gonna be fine. You’re gonna have fun.”

She reached out and touched his arm as she spoke, trying to get his attention back on her.

“Not really what I’m worried about.”

He muttered before getting to his feet, waving away the questioning look that she gave him in response.

He wasn’t worried about whether or not he was going to have a good time. He was more worried about whether or not _she_ would have a good time, and whether or not he’d live up to whatever it was she was expecting from him.

“What are you worried about?”

She moved her hand more to take hold of his arm, stopping him from walking away from her.

“Nothing, it’s fine. I’m just nervous.”

He smiled reassuringly at her before turning away again and changing the subject.

“So how are we doing this?”

"Well, do you know what kind of girl you're looking for?"

She stood beside him and surveyed the crowd for a moment before pointing towards the other end of the bar.

"What about her?"

Bobby glanced toward where Lani was pointing. She was a brunette, or possibly a dark red head, it was hard to tell in the sporadic club lighting. She had very obviously surgically enhanced breasts, but most of all she looked thoroughly bored. 

"You think?"

Bobby asked nervously, and Lani nodded.

"Look at her, look how she's dressed. She came here to pick up, but every guy here is either too intimidated, too drunk or too blind to approach her. Or, she's fussy."

"Probably fussy."

Bobby murmured, suddenly wishing he'd ordered himself another two shots, at least.

"So go."

Lani nudged him with her elbow, and he shook his head. It was nothing new for Bobby, chickening out of approaching a girl before he'd even fully made up his mind to do it. He struggled with it at the best of times, he had no hope of pulling it off knowing that the woman he was already sleeping with was watching him.

"If she's fussy she's not gonna go for me. I'm still surprised every time you willingly have sex with me."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid, there's no way I can pull her."

Lani frowned and turned him to face her, taking his face in both of her hands and leaning in close to make sure he heard her.

"You're hot, you're funny and you're a nice guy. Triple threat Bobby, now go."

He just looked back at her, doubt and hesitation written all over his face and she sighed before pulling him towards her for a short kiss.

"What do you have to lose? Even if she says no, you already know you're getting laid tonight."

"I am?"

He grinned at her, but somehow he still seemed genuinely surprised.

"You are. Now go and try it on with her."

Bobby gave her a short nod as she dropped her hands from his face, and she slid herself onto a bar stool to watch him as he walked toward the girl at the other end of the bar.

He perched himself on a bar stool next to her and again debated ordering another two shots, but then decided against it. If by some miracle everything went according to plan, then the last thing he wanted was to be too drunk to get it up. He took a deep breath and glanced over towards Lani, who gave him a small smile, and then looked back and reached out to tap the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and gave him a bright smile that instantly relaxed him, looking as though she was grateful that someone had approached her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone looking so bored at a club before.”

He pointed out with a small smile on his face, making her laugh.

“You’ve come to fix it for me, have you?”

“I can be pretty entertaining.”

“I bet you can.”

She turned to face him properly and he fought the urge to turn away and look for Lani when she held a hand out to him.

“I’m Priya.”

He glanced down at her hand, hesitating for just a second before taking it in his.

“Bobby.”

He couldn’t help the guilty feeling creeping through his stomach, as though he was lining things up to cheat on Lani, even though he knew that she was sitting a few feet away watching. She knew what he was doing, she’d encouraged it. And on top of that they weren’t technically, officially together. His guilt made no sense, but no matter how many times he reminded himself of that he just couldn’t shake it.

“And how do you normally entertain the girls you meet?”

She asked, breaking him out of his own thoughts and reservations and he forced the grin back onto his face.

“Well that depends on what you find entertaining. Some make me dance, some like jokes, some like other things.”

“I think I like the other things option.”

She smiled flirtatiously at him and all at once as she leaned toward him he was suddenly very aware of how hard his heart was pounding. She was so close to him that he heard her intake of breath as though she was about to say something, when she suddenly cut herself off and her eyes focused on something over his shoulder. He felt a hand slide across his chest under his jacket and looked over at Lani standing beside him.

“Oh! I- uh… He, um-”

Priya tried to stammer out an explanation for being so close to him, and then shot him a glare. She obviously thought he was doing what he felt like he was doing: scamming on someone else behind his girlfriend’s back.

“It’s okay, calm down.”

Lani directed the comment to Priya, but Bobby felt her hand stop on his chest and scratch lightly at him through his shirt when she felt how fast his heart was racing.

"You gonna introduce me?"

She asked after a moment when neither he nor Priya spoke again, and Bobby cleared his throat nervously.

"Yeah, this is Priya. Priya, this is Lani."

"Your girlfriend?"

Priya raised an eyebrow as she asked, looking between them and seeming less than impressed with every second that passed. Lani smiled and removed her hand from his jacket to step closer to Priya, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched her brush Priya’s hair out of her face. Suddenly what they were doing felt very real and he wasn't sure anymore if he was up for it.

"Not exactly."

Lani answered for him, and he saw confusion flicker in Priya’s eyes for a split second before it was replaced with realisation and she tore her eyes away from him to smile at Lani.

"Did he come and talk to me for you?"

Lani grinned and glanced over at him.

"He came to talk to you for both of us."

"So…?"

Priya was looking between them, and if Bobby didn't know better he'd say that she looked almost turned on. All he could do was stare as Lani leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Priya’s mouth.

"We want you to be our unicorn for the night, hun."

Priya just stared at her for a moment before her face broke into a smile. She looked over at Bobby, her smile fading slightly when she noticed how hesitant - and probably flustered - he looked.

"You want this too?"

She asked him quietly and he gave a small nod as he tried to force words out of his mouth. Any words, just as long as they stopped him from just sitting there staring at them both like a damn virgin.

"Aye. If you're up for it."

He managed, and Priya studied him for a moment longer before looking back to Lani.

"He's a little nervous. He'll come good once he gets going though, trust me."

Priya unashamedly checked him out, a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh? He'll come good?"

Lani grinned over at him, almost forgetting about Priya for a second and directing her answer to Bobby.

"Oh yeah. _Real_ good."

\--

Bobby felt as though he were living in a dream as he followed Lani and Priya into Lani's flat. One of the dreams he would've had when he was fifteen and just starting to learn what different parts of girls could do to him. And now, he might as well have been fifteen and about to lose his v-card all over again. His mouth was dry, his palms were sweaty, and his pulse was so loud in his ears that he could barely hear anything else. Lani turned to him once they made it to her bedroom and Priya excused herself to the bathroom. He was pretty sure she'd done it to give them a moment alone after seeing how borderline terrified he was.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. No. I don’t know.”

“Just focus on me to start with, okay? I don’t think any of us are expecting this not to be awkward to begin with.”

“What if…”

He trailed off, unable to find enough words to get all of his worries across to her. What if he was too nervous to get hard? What if he got hard, but then came too quickly? What if he sucked at dividing his attention and focused on Lani too much? What if he focused on Priya too much? What if Lani decided once they got started that she didn’t like sharing after all and got mad? What if he decided the same thing? What if Priya kissed him and he was too wrapped up in everything to stop her? What if this was just a stupid fucking idea and they were about to ruin them?

“No what ifs. Just go with it. If you don’t like something or you’re still feeling weird about it once we start, just tell me.”

“Right, right. You’re right.”

He nodded and pushed all of his what ifs out of his mind just as Priya came back into the room.

“So is there anything you two want taken off the table?”

She asked, looking between the two of them, and Lani glanced over at Bobby before answering.

“No kissing on the mouth for you two, and he’s not going to fuck you.”

“That works. I prefer not to kiss the men on the mouth anyway.”

She answered with a smile, and it was only then that it dawned on Bobby that this wasn’t the first time Priya had done this. He couldn’t tell if the knowledge comforted him or made him even more nervous, so he decided to forget about that for now too.

It started out beyond awkward, far more awkward than Bobby had been expecting, and he found that he struggled to relax into it when Lani kissed him and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. He was very aware of Priya standing inches away from them and watching them, but he still startled when she moved closer and leaned in to kiss his neck.

“Relax.”

Lani murmured against his lips and he nodded, lifting a hand to the back of her head and pulling her in for another kiss. He knew he couldn’t just focus on Lani, but he needed to ground himself with her before he could properly acknowledge that he had two women to pay attention to. He forced himself to slow down and let himself feel her hair between his fingers and her tongue in his mouth, and once he let out a soft moan into her mouth she broke the kiss and turned his face towards Priya, pushing him forward a little to kiss her neck.

His gaze lingered on her uncertainly for a second before he gave in and let her push him to Priya. _Fuck it,_ he resolved, bringing his other hand into Priya’s hair as he kissed and nipped gently at her skin, from her ear down to her collar bone. She let out a soft sigh when he pulled away and the three of them stood in silence for a moment, Bobby with a hand on the back of each of their heads and both of them looking at him expectantly before it dawned on him that they were both waiting for him to let them know what he wanted.

"What do you want us to do?"

Lani asked before the silence could get too awkward. His mind raced with a hundred different thoughts, his cock already stirring in his jeans just at the cutscenes playing out in his head. He opened his mouth to answer her but nothing came out, and he just shook his head at her helplessly.

"You wanna see us kiss?"

She asked quietly, and his dick twitched again as he nodded, subconsciously pushing lightly on their heads to bring them closer together. Lani sighed softly when Priya’s tongue slid into her mouth, her mind instantly comparing the kiss to one of Bobby's. She almost wanted to change her mind on her no kissing rule when she was hit with the brief thought that seeing the two of them kiss might be one of the hottest things she’d ever get to witness. She reached behind Priya to unzip her dress, and then pulled away to take her own top off but Bobby had a hold of it before she could move her hands to the hem, and he pressed kisses up her back as he pushed it up and off of her. He unclasped her bra and pushed it down her arms as she reached behind Priya again to do the same thing, Bobby’s lips travelling over her neck and shoulders the whole time.

His hands moved to her breasts, squeezing lightly before tracing his fingers around her nipples, and she moaned softly and let her head fall back onto his shoulder for a second, before Priya’s hand was in her hair, forcing her to look back up and pushing her lips against hers again, harder this time. Lani laced her fingers between Bobby’s and pulled them off of her chest, moving them onto Priya’s and letting him feel her while she kissed her.

Bobby hesitated for a moment, guilt creeping back through his mind for a split second before he shook it away and reminded himself yet again that Lani was right here with him and she was fine with it. Lani pulled away from Priya and glanced over her shoulder at him.

“Get your clothes off. Let her see how hot you are.”

He pressed a quick kiss to her already slightly swollen lips before letting go of Priya to step away from them and lose his shirt and jeans, feeling only a little self conscious as both women’s eyes were trained on him as he stripped. He was already almost completely hard, and Priya’s eyes lingered on his cock for a moment before slowly dragging up the rest of his body.

“Damn.”

She said approvingly, and Lani grinned at her.

“Right?”

Her eyes flicked down her body quickly before gesturing to the skimpy thong she was left wearing.

“Now you.”

Priya shrugged nonchalantly and hooked her fingers in the elastic of her underwear, sliding them down her legs and then kicking them away. Lani reached for Bobby’s hand and pulled him closer, nudging him towards Priya. His eyes searched hers for a moment, looking for any sign of her not being okay with any of what was happening, but she gave a small nod and pushed him towards her again. He slowly turned to face Priya, who was watching him expectantly with a small smile on her face and for the last time he pushed any doubts out of his mind as he stepped closer to her determinedly and gripped her hair, forcing her head back so that he could kiss over her neck. She arched against him when he pulled her hair, so he did it again before walking her backwards a few steps and then pushing her down onto Lani’s bed.

Before she had a chance to move he dropped to his knees on the floor and grabbed Priya’s hips, pulling her down so that her ass was on the edge of the bed before laying his tongue flat against her and licking her lightly. He felt movement beside him and glanced to the side, his face still buried between Priya’s legs, to see Lani kneeling down beside him. She leaned over and licked his ear as he pressed his mouth against Priya, flicking his tongue lightly over her clit and making her moan softly and jerk her hips up towards him.

“Give it to her as good as you give it to me.”

Lani whispered to him before wrapping her hand around him and jerking him slowly. He moaned against Priya and dropped one of his hands down between Lani’s legs and under her skirt, letting his fingers circle her clit through her underwear while his tongue worked Priya’s. Lani swore under her breath before pushing his hand away and letting go of him, moving away for just long enough to hurriedly push her skirt and underwear down and kick them back out of the way so that she could sit down next to Bobby again.

Priya was writhing on the bed, muttering obscenities up to the ceiling when Bobby pushed a finger inside of her, pumping it in and out a couple of times before adding another. Lani pushed his head out of the way and leaned down to take over where Bobby’s mouth had been as he started fucking her with his fingers, and his breath stuttered as he watched Lani licking and sucking at Priya’s clit.

“Holy shit.”

He murmured, his hips bucking towards her hand when Lani took hold of him again. He’d had images in his head before of something like this happening, but having it play out right in front of him, literal inches away from him, was something else entirely and he was grateful Lani was keeping her pace slow otherwise his worry about coming too early was probably going to become a reality. He watched her tongue circling on Priya for a few more seconds before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

He saw the corner of her mouth quirk up into a small smile just as Priya arched up off of the bed again and her walls clamped down on Bobby’s fingers. He pushed them into her as deep as he could, making her cry out when he hit her g-spot and brushed his fingertips back and forth against it. Lani sat up and grinned at him before turning her attention to Priya, waiting until Bobby had pulled his fingers out of her before she climbed up on the bed and on top of her, kissing her and letting her taste herself on her tongue.

Lani groaned when Priya’s hand snaked down between them and began rubbing at her, and she felt Bobby position himself behind her at the same time, only waiting a few seconds before pushing into her, his hands gripping her hips tightly to hold her still. Her head dropped down onto Priya’s shoulder and she pushed back against Bobby, moving one hand down to hold Priya’s wrist and make sure that she kept her hand where she wanted it.

“You want me to kiss your girl while you’re fucking her?”

She heard Priya ask, and she lifted her head just as she heard Bobby grunt out a “fuck yes”, his thrusts speeding up when she crashed her lips down onto Priya’s. She moaned into Priya’s mouth, the combination of her fingers working her rapidly toward climax and Bobby pounding into her from behind, hard and swollen enough to be stretching her beyond where he usually did, were too much and she bit down on Priya’s lower lip as she came, her hips rolling between Bobby’s and Priya’s as the both of them gradually slowed their movements to ease her through her orgasm. She felt Bobby throbbing inside of her before he pulled out almost straight away, and she wondered if he was close or just insanely turned on. He got to his feet but before he could move too far away, Priya was sliding to the edge of the bed, gripping his hips to keep him still and glancing over at Lani.

“You good with this?”

Lani nodded with a smile, her eyes trained on Bobby’s face as Priya took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled back and she took advantage of this opportunity to just watch him properly for a moment as he came closer and closer to getting off. The way his abs contracted and then relaxed, the obvious strain in his arm as his hand rested on the back of Priya’s head while he forced himself not to shove her forward onto him. The way his jaw clenched every so often and the way his Adam’s apple moved when he swallowed hard. He really was _ridiculously_ sexy, and she didn’t know why he didn’t seem to know it most of the time.

“Lani-”

He panted as Priya bobbed her head faster on him, reaching out for her hand. He grasped her and pulled her closer to him, immediately tilting his head and kissing her almost desperately as Priya brought him closer to orgasm. His hand tangled in her hair and his lips pushed harder against hers as he moaned into her mouth before breaking away from her and guiding her by the hair until her ear was next to his mouth. He sucked on her earlobe for a second before whispering to her, his voice low and gravelly.

“I wanna come down your throat.”

Lani jerked her head back and looked at him in surprise, figuring that he was planning on letting Priya finish him off. Her eyes darted down to the other woman, who had either heard him or noticed that something was up and was looking back up at them as she slowed her pace.

Bobby pushed on Lani’s shoulder and she obliged straight away, sinking down to her knees beside Priya, and he sucked in a sharp breath when she pushed her hair out of the way and slowly kissed up Priya’s neck and along her jaw until she reached her mouth, and their tongues tangled together around the head of his dick. Eventually Priya pulled back and let Lani take over, and she dug her nails into his hips to hold him still as she deepthroated him.

“Fuck, Pri… get her off for me.”

He told Priya in a rough voice, both his hands coming to rest on the back of both of their heads, pushing Lani harder onto him as she sucked him off and pushing Priya’s head down into Lani’s lap. He looked down and let out a groan as he pushed Lani off of him until she was leaning back so that he could watch Priya, licking his lips absentmindedly as her tongue flicked expertly over her clit. His eyes ran back up Lani's body to her face just as her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned softly, letting herself fall back onto the bed.

He moved to kneel beside her and almost instantly Lani’s hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking him erratically as his hand found her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

“I wanna watch you come, is she gonna get you there?”

Lani’s back arched off of the bed and she nodded frantically, her eyes opening again to lock onto Bobby’s as she started to go over the edge. He moved her hand off of him and sat back a little to watch the way her body moved, rolling up off of the mattress as her orgasm coursed through her and thinking that this was probably his favourite part of the night; getting to see her entire body properly as she released.

“Christ, you’re fucking beautiful.”

He murmured before moving over to her again and lifting her head with both hands to kiss her. She pushed him onto his back and moved to settle herself between his legs, her hands still shaking from her orgasm as she ran them up and down his thighs. 

"Your turn."

She said to Priya, nodding up towards Bobby's face. She moved to straddle him, barely even getting herself into position before he was grabbing at her hips and lifting his head to eat her out. He groaned and let his head fall back down, bringing Priya down with him when he felt Lani take him into her mouth. His hips bucked up into her and he waited for her to pin him back down but she didn't, instead her jaw went slack and her hands slid slightly under his ass, pushing him up and encouraging him to fuck her face.

He tightened his grip on Priya’s hips and pushed his tongue inside of her. He felt her shudder and heard her moan his name, and a second later he felt Lani's moan vibrate though him. He pulled his face away from in between Priya’s thighs, taking a second to catch his breath before speaking.

"Lani, get on."

He leaned up to lick softly at Priya as Lani pulled her mouth off of him. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her panting and could picture her wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He felt her moving and let out a groan when he felt her sink down onto him.

"Priya, touch her. Make her come on me."

He tapped Priya’s hip to make sure she'd heard him before bringing her back down to his mouth when he felt Lani start moving on him. Priya’s thighs tightened against his head as he sucked her clit into his mouth and his hips pushed up again when he felt her fingers brushing against him as she rubbed them against Lani's clit. Her hands came to rest on Priya’s hips, covering his and lacing their fingers together as she rode him a little faster, and Priya ground down against his face when the muscles in her thighs began to tremble. He ran his tongue lightly over her clit once more, drawing a frustrated whine out of her when he stopped and lifted her up off of his face.

"You come when she comes."

He murmured to her, just as Lani began to clench down on him and he heard her breath start to come out in short gasps. He roughly pulled Priya back down against him as Lani's rhythm faltered when she came, gripping tightly to his hands and forcing his fingers deeper into Priya’s hips, holding her still as he licked and sucked her through her own climax until her whole body jerked up and away from him.

Bobby fought the urge to push her off of him so that he could get hold of Lani, instead just settling on curling his fingers around hers as tightly as he could. She shook his hands off after a moment and sat back to let Priya move off of him, and straight away he was sitting up, wiping off his mouth and chin before winding his arms around Lani and burying his face into her neck.

"I thought you wanted to come down my throat?"

She whispered in his ear, still throbbing all around him as she continued to ride him.

"Nah. Fuck, no, just stay-"

He pushed his face harder against her neck, biting down and digging his fingers into her back when an involuntarily moan cut him off. He held his breath without thinking when he finally came, and for just a few seconds he forgot that Priya was even in the room with them. The breath he was holding came out in the form of a drawn out groan that vibrated against Lani's neck and he felt her shiver when he relaxed his jaw and ran his tongue over where he'd bitten her. He loosened his arms around her and pulled his head from where he'd nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his eyes glazed over and his face flushed as he struggled to focus properly.

"Fuck."

He muttered as he leaned back onto his elbows, glancing between the two women.

“Yeah, fuck.”

Lani mimicked from where she sat on his lap, and Priya nodded in silent agreement before moving herself to the edge of the bed with what seemed to be a lot of effort.

“What are you doing?”

Lani asked as she reached down for her clothes, and Priya looked over at them both in surprise.

“Um. Usually, you know. Once it’s done I just kind of… go.”

“You’re welcome to stay if you want. It’s pretty late, you can wait til morning.”

“Oh. Really? Are you sure?”

Lani looked at Bobby, who nodded and shot Priya a small smile.

“Yeah, of course.”

He agreed, grunting softly when Lani slowly pulled herself off of him and moved to pull the covers back, gesturing for Priya to lay down. Bobby looked from her to Lani, who just wordlessly pointed to the space between her and Priya. She suddenly wasn’t crazy about the idea of Bobby and Priya sleeping side by side, but she was even less crazy about the idea of _her_ and Priya sleeping side by side. She’d only just started to get used to waking up next to Bobby on the nights he stayed over, she didn’t want to be waking up next to an unfamiliar body in the morning.

\--

Waking up the next morning turned out to be a surreal experience for Bobby. Lani had draped herself all over him during the night, her leg hitched over his hip and curled around his thigh, her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist. Her fingers were digging lightly into his side, as though she were clinging to him and trying to stop him from moving any closer to the other side of the bed.

His other arm was stretched out and Priya’s head was resting on his bicep and one of her hands was laid out flat on his chest. He wasn't even used to waking up with just Lani yet, he often didn't quite know how cuddly he'd get away with being with her and generally just played it by ear and took note of her reaction to things. But _this,_ this was something else entirely. He knew for sure that Lani wouldn't be happy to wake up and find him cuddled up to Priya, but he also wasn't sure how happy she'd be to have him showing her affection in front of someone else, so he just stayed how he was. Flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, slightly uncomfortable and waiting for one of them to wake up and take the lead on how the morning was going to play out.

"You can move, you know."

Lani whispered from her spot on his chest.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I know."

She'd woken up a while ago, curled into his side under his arm with her back pressed against him like she usually did. When she'd shifted onto her back to stretch out, the first thing her eyes landed on was Priya’s hand laying on Bobby’s chest, and she'd immediately regretted the decision to let her spend the night with them. It had seemed like a low blow though, sleeping with her and then sending her on her way.

Her gaze had dragged slowly up to her face, sleeping peacefully on Bobby's arm, and then to where Bobby's hand was curled around her shoulder. She didn't like it; seeing him holding onto someone else while he slept, and she'd found herself wrapping herself around him without thinking and holding him against her.

His fingers brushed through her hair a few times before he moved his hand under the covers to rub her back, and she watched his other one fall away from Priya’s shoulder. She turned her head to kiss his chest softly, subtly pushing Priya’s hand off of him to kiss where it had been resting as well.

Bobby caught it though and he smiled to himself, liking the fact that she wanted the other girl off of him. He gently worked his arm out from under Priya and rolled onto his side to face Lani.

"Did you have a good time?"

She whispered, running her fingers over the stubble on the side of his jaw. He nodded and leaned closer to kiss the side of her neck, taking full advantage of how accepting of affection she was being. She sighed when his mouth travelled down to her shoulder and then to the top of her chest, lightly kissing over the flowers of her tattoo.

"You think you're gonna want to do it again sometime?"

She asked hesitantly, and he pulled away to lay his head back down on the pillow.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really. Why? Do you?"

"No."

They both fell silent, just staring at each other while they mulled over what had changed in just one night.

Lani had never considered herself to be possessive of any of the guys she slept with, even the few who managed to impress her enough for her to keep them around for a second or third round. But hearing Priya moan Bobby's name while he made her come the night before had grated on her nerves, and seeing her so comfortable laying on him the morning after set something in stone in her mind. She didn't want to share him. She didn't want him touching anyone else, and she didn't want to see or hear about anyone else touching him. She wanted that part of him all to herself.

She and Priya had fulfilled a decade old fantasy for Bobby, but he couldn't help but notice how unfulfilling it had actually been at times. He knew he'd gotten carried away with Lani a couple of times and had to force his attention back onto Priya. He hadn't been able to keep his mouth and his hands off of Lani though, even when he thought he was focusing on Priya, even when he'd had Priya writhing and shuddering under his mouth, he was hyper aware of the fact that he needed to be touching Lani, even if just to hold her hand. Priya just didn't compare, and though he knew Lani probably didn't want to hear it, he was starting to seriously doubt that anyone else ever would either.

"Shit."

Lani muttered under breath when Priya groaned and shifted behind Bobby as she started to wake up. She sat up and gave them both a small smile as Bobby looked over his shoulder at her, and Lani's grip tightened ever so slightly on his back.

"Morning."

Priya greeted them quietly before sliding her legs over the side of the bed and reaching down for her clothes. Lani waited for Bobby to reach out and touch her, or even just for his eyes to linger on her bare back but he turned back to her instead and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Breakfast? Can I take over your kitchen?"

He asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position, and Lani didn't miss the way he rearranged the sheet as he went so as to keep both of them mostly covered.

"Go for it."

She murmured in response, and they both looked at Priya expectantly as she finished pulling her clothes back on. She smiled, but shook her head.

"You don't have to do that."

"We don't have to, but we're offering. He's a chef."

Lani encouraged, and Bobby rolled his eyes at her.

"I am not a _chef."_

He protested, but she waved a hand at him dismissively to shut him up. Priya laughed, relaxing a little when she realised the awkwardness she'd been expecting was nowhere to be found and she shrugged.

"Yeah okay, why not?"

“Pants.”

He directed to Lani, making a grabby motion with his hand and she leaned over to pick his jeans up off the floor, pulling the belt out before handing them to him. He pulled them on under the covers and climbed over her to get out of the bed, pausing to kiss her forehead on the way before leaving them alone in the bedroom.

“You guys are really cute.”

Priya said quietly as Lani got to her feet, wrapping the blanket around herself and walking around to Priya’s side of the bed to get to her wardrobe.

“What do you mean?”

She pulled a pair of sweats and a plain shirt on before stepping back out from where she’d hidden herself behind the closet door and shot Priya a questioning glance.

“You and Bobby, you make a good couple. It’s obvious he adores you.”

Lani let out a nervous laugh and shook her head.

“Oh. No, we’re not a couple.”

Priya arched an eyebrow at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Well I think I’d know, right?”

“Does _he_ know?”

Lani frowned at her, not sure if she was annoyed that Priya was noticing what she thought she was doing well at keeping under wraps, or at the fact that to her it almost seemed as though she was trying to scope out whether or not Bobby was available.

“Yes, he knows what we are.”

“And what are you?”

“We’re our own business.”

Lani crossed her arms over her chest and stared Priya down until the other girl raised her hands in front of her and shook her head.

“I don’t mean to pry or imply anything. You just seem like a solid couple, that’s all. I’m not out to steal your guy.”

“He’s not-”

Lani cut herself off with a huff and dropped her arms down to her sides in defeat. How was she supposed to explain to a stranger what was going on between her and Bobby when she didn’t really know herself? She knew that they probably seemed like a couple to other people, but neither of them had brought the topic up with each other yet, and she couldn’t foresee a time when she’d be willing to.

“Just forget I said anything, okay? I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just trying to compliment the two of you.”

Lani watched her walk out of the bedroom and heard Bobby say something that made her laugh.

“Dammit.”

She muttered under her breath, staring at his shirt hanging off the end of her bed while she listened to the muffled conversation happening in her kitchen.

She was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	9. Chapter 9

It had done something to her, the night with Priya. She hadn't yet made her mind up whether that something was good or bad, but it had done  _ something,  _ and Lani knew that Bobby could see it too.

She glanced over at him sitting a measured distance away from her on her couch,  _ her  _ measured distance that she noticed he never pushed the boundaries of when he seemed to sense that she was in a mood. He was scrolling through something on his phone, stopping every few seconds and chuckling to himself. She'd never noticed the dimple that appeared in his cheek or the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up when he smiled. It was adorable and she was hit with an overwhelming urge to close the gap between them.

They'd both showered earlier but she hadn't bothered getting changed into anything other than her track pants and shirt, and he hadn't gone any further than pulling his jeans back on. Without his belt they sat low on his hips and she found her gaze crawling down his body as he lounged back on her couch to the V dipping into his waistband, and then up to where she could just make out the shadows of his ribs.

"The only one stopping you from coming over here is you."

He told her suddenly, seeing her watching him out the corner of his eye.

"Who said I wanted to be over there?"

"Your face."

"You're not even looking at me."

"Doesn't mean I can't see you."

He leaned forward and sat his phone on her coffee table before resting back against the couch and rolling his head to the side to look at her properly.

"Did I do something wrong last night?"

"What? No, why?"

He shrugged and began tapping his fingers restlessly on his knees as he studied her.

"You've been weird towards me all day."

She knew it was true, but there was no way she could explain it to him without coming clean about how she was just now realising she felt about him. And no way was she doing that.

"I suppose I've just been waiting for you to make up your mind."

"About what?"

"Who you want: me or someone more like Priya."

"You!"

He answered immediately, a frown appearing on his face.

"Fuck Lani, as if it's even a question."

"She’s gorgeous. And sexy, and she was obviously impressed with you."

"And yet here is where I am, trying to find out how to stop you being mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"So come here then."

He arched an eyebrow at her and lifted an arm, watching expectantly as she huffed and slid across the couch to sit beside him.

“Why are you so bloody difficult?”

He mumbled, dropping his arm down around her shoulders and pulling her against him. She didn't reply, unsure how to handle these feelings that had seemingly come out of nowhere. She'd been slightly worried that having someone else join them in bed would make Bobby snap out of his infatuation with her once he realised he had other options, but she hadn't been prepared for it to make her realise how much she wanted him all to herself. She almost,  _ almost  _ wanted to lock it down and tell him she wanted to be exclusive, but she also knew there was a reason she didn't do long term relationships and she didn't want to do that to him.

They sat in silence for a moment before he placed his forefinger under her chin, tilting her head back and her face up towards him. He leaned in but stopped before his lips met hers.

"I don't care if you don't want to name this, I just need you to know I haven't been interested in anyone else since I met you."

She swallowed hard, her eyes flicking down to his lips momentarily as she tried to decide whether she wanted to answer him or just kiss him and put an end to the conversation. He made the decision for her and pressed his lips to hers softly before she could make her mind up. His hand moved to rest against the front of her neck lightly as he deepened the kiss. She moaned involuntarily into his mouth as he licked and sucked at her tongue, her head already spinning by the time his hand slid away from her neck and down the top of her shirt. His fingers lightly traced over her nipple and he grunted softly against her lips when it hardened instantly in response to his touch.

He broke the kiss and his other hand moved to her hair, pulling it lightly until her head was resting back on his shoulder and he ducked down to kiss what he could reach of the top of her chest while the hand down her shirt moved to the other side.

"You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?"

He murmured against her shoulder and her hand gripped onto his thigh when his breath sent a shiver up and down her spine.

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

Her voice came out as more of a moan without her even realising, her entire body prickling with goosebumps as his lips kept moving over her shoulder and he kept his touches on her chest feather light.

"Both."

He answered, his voice dropping lower. Her hand slid further up his thigh and she felt him shiver behind her before he took his hand out of her shirt and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

His phone lit up and buzzed quietly on her coffee table and she started to move when she saw Gary's name flashing on the screen, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down against him, this time wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"You're getting a call."

She subconsciously tilted her head when he started kissing her neck again, mumbling "don't care" against her skin as his hands slid under her shirt again.

"It's Gary."

She tried half-heartedly to push his hands away and he stopped, his cheek resting down on her shoulder.

"Still don't care, but I'll back off of you if you want."

He moved his hands off of her, resting them down on either side of him as he watched her, his phone ringing once more before the screen blacked out again. She didn't answer, instead just reached back to rest her hand on the back of his neck and guide his mouth to hers again.

He sucked in a sharp breath and kissed her back quickly before pulling away and turning her around to face him and she kneeled beside him, her hands pressed to his chest and pinning him against the corner of the couch as she kissed him again. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him that she liked him just as much as he liked her, maybe more, or that she’d had no interest in anyone else since she’d met him either, but she could do her very best to show him.

She kissed him slowly, both of her hands cupping his face as she repositioned herself in his lap. She rested her forehead against his when she ran out of air and broke the kiss, and when she opened her eyes he was already looking at her.

“I wanna take you out.”

He said suddenly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“Out?”

“Yeah, out.”

“Like, on a date?”

His eyes shifted between hers for a moment and he appeared to be thinking about his response before he spoke.

“Like, you and me together, somewhere other than here.”

He answered carefully. He hadn’t missed the shift in her tone of voice when the word ‘date’ had come out of her mouth, or the way her back tensed up under his hands a little.

“So, like a date.”

She dropped her hands from his face and sat up, looking down at him curiously and trying to work out if he was being vague to set her at ease, or because he was already chickening out of asking her.

“I just have a place I want to take you. Can’t we just do it without calling it something?”

“What place?”

“Say yes and find out.”

“If it’s dinner somewhere posh and a movie I’m going to punch you in the face.”

He laughed and let his hands fall to her thighs.

“It’s not posh and there won’t be a movie.”

“Good God, if you take me to McDonalds I’m going to kick you in the nuts.”

“Woman, will you stop threatening me and just say yes?”

“Fine.”

She sighed, running her hands across his chest and out to his shoulders. He grinned at her, and without thinking she lifted her hand and ran her thumb over the dimple in his cheek. His grin turned into a soft smile as he watched her explore his face, her thumb moving from his cheek so she could brush her fingers over the freckles scattered over his nose and forehead.

She tilted her head slightly to the side as her hand travelled over the rest of his face and he felt a small flutter in his stomach as he watched her, staying still and patiently waiting for her to snap out of it. Whereas he took every opportunity he got to look at her and get to know the lines of her face and the different expressions she had that usually gave away more about what was going on in her head than anything she said out loud, she looked as though this was the first time she was really seeing him.

Her hand jerked away from him suddenly and she focused back on his eyes as he smiled at her.

"You okay?"

He asked and she gave a small nod in response, racking her brain for an excuse for why she'd gotten so carried away just looking at him.

"I just-"

He shook his head and leaned up to kiss her.

"I know, it's alright."

She brought her lips down to his again and slid her tongue into his mouth and against his, drawing a surprised groan from him. Most of the time it was him taking over the kisses, very rarely did she deepen them herself.

Her fingertips lightly trailed over his chest, shoulders and stomach, exploring him lightly much the same as she had the first time they'd kissed. Back then she'd been trying to get a feel for what kind of body he had, and getting off on knowing that a stranger was reacting so easily to her. Now she was paying attention to the changes in his breathing and the soft sighs and barely audible moans he was letting out as she touched him. Committing to memory all the places he liked being touched, all the places that made him twitch under her, letting her know he was ticklish.

He broke away from her with a gasp when she pinched his nipples lightly and then rolled them between her fingers and she felt him starting to stir in his pants, pressed hard against her while she straddled him.

"That feel good?"

She asked quietly, and he nodded as his hands slid back up her thighs to her hips and he rocked her against him slightly, making sure she could feel him stiffening underneath her.

"Yeah-"

She kissed him again, cutting off the rest of his sentence and pinched again before moving her hands up to his shoulders and then down his arms.

"What else do you like?"

She spoke against his mouth, they were barely kissing now; just panting and sighing into each other's mouths as he kept moving her against him. He didn't answer, trying to press his mouth back against hers but she pulled away a little more. He'd paid attention every time he'd been with her and had very quickly picked up on what she liked, she could tell by the way he touched her now, and the way his mouth always gravitated to the spot just behind her ear or the base of her neck when he was behind her. She knew how to get a guy off, but now she wanted to learn  _ his  _ specific erogenous zones.

"Show me."

She took his hands off of her hips and took over grinding down on him. He watched her face as he placed one of her hands just under his neck, pressing her fingers into his collarbone. She ran them along the ridge before leaning down and following her hand with her tongue.

"Shit…"

He breathed out, resting his hand on the back of her head and pushing her a little harder against him as she kissed and licked back across to the other side. His fist tangled in her hair and he pulled her lips back up to his, kissing her hard and grabbing her hip again with his free hand as he pushed up against her while she kept rocking her hips. She felt his hand move to slide into her pants but she caught it and pulled away from him.

"Not yet. Where else?"

He groaned and his head fell back against the couch. She watched his chest rise and fall as his breathing got heavier, and the muscles in his stomach tensing everytime he rocked his hips up to meet hers.

"Hands."

He muttered, caught between almost embarrassed to be admitting his weird (in his mind) turn ons, and driven wild by the fact that she wanted to know them. She took his hands in hers, but he shook one free and raised it to her face, lifting his head again to watch as he tapped her lips lightly with his thumb. She grinned at him and held his gaze as she tilted her head to run her tongue up the side of it before sucking it into her mouth.

He was painfully hard, still confined in his jeans, and the small moans she let out everytime her clit ground against him while she sucked on his thumb were doing nothing to help. He was now regretting his decision not to bother with underwear as the rough denim and the inside of his zipper pressed against him, the friction caused by Lani grinding on him blurring the line between pleasure and pain. He moved to undo them but she caught his hand again, releasing his thumb from her mouth with a pop and shaking her head.

"Not yet."

She repeated, watching him shudder when she dragged her nails along his collarbone. He groaned in frustration and tried again with the same result.

"You don't have to do anything with it, I just need it out. It hurts."

"I said, not yet."

"Lani, please. I'm- fuck- please."

He rambled, his hands clinging tightly to her waist again as she continued to grind down on him. He looked up at her, desperation obvious in his eyes as his hips jerked up against her. She kissed his forehead and slid back on his legs, and he let out a relieved sigh as she popped the button of his jeans and then stood up to work his pants down his legs and out of the way. She licked her palm a couple of times before holding her hand out to him.

"Spit."

His dick twitched at her demand, his thoughts briefly shifting back to the first time he'd been in this room, when she'd last said that to him. He leaned up and spat in her hand, half hoping she wasn't going to repeat what she'd done to him back them, but at the same time tingling with anticipation at the thought that she might.

She'd had every intention of teasing him and dragging it out for as long as she could, but when she wrapped her hand around him all she could focus on was how hard he was and how good he was going to feel inside of her. She jerked him slowly a couple of times, their spit mixing with the precum already formed on his tip. His breathing became more ragged and she glanced up to see him watching her hand, biting down hard on his lower lip. He looked up at her when she stopped and let go of him.

"I need-"

He pulled at her sweats, giving her a pleading look.

"Need what?"

"I need to feel you."

He panted out, his hands resting on top of hers as she slid them down the outside of her thighs, pushing her sweats down as they went, and he hurriedly pulled her shirt over her head as she kicked them away.

"Fuck.  _ Fuck,  _ c'mere."

He grabbed at her hips the second she'd kicked her pants away and pulled her back down onto his lap, gasping when they made contact and then letting out a loud moan as his hips slowly and involuntarily rolled up against her.

_ "Please  _ Alannah. Let me…"

He trailed off, glancing up at her face quickly before his eyes dropped back down to drag over her body. She ran a hand through his hair before lifting her hips, her other hand wrapping around the base of his dick to hold him still as she sank down onto him, and then wrapped her legs around his hips once she'd settled herself on him.

"Fuck, Bobby."

She gasped as he stretched her, the sound of his low growl sending tingles from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes. She started to pull back off of him but he held her hips tighter to keep her against him, his eyes squeezed shut as he shook his head slightly.

"Don't, no."

"You don't want me to move?"

She asked breathlessly and he opened his eyes to look up at her.

"Not yet."

"You gonna come already?"

He shook his head again and groaned as he shifted his hips back so that he could sit up straighter, his hands still gripping tightly to her and holding her firmly against him.

"Just feels so fuckin' good."

He murmured, slowly loosening his grip on her and running his hands up and down her sides. She sat still for a moment before cupping his face with both hands.

"I need to move."

She moaned out, rocking her hips a little as though to get her point across. She was throbbing all around him, so hot and wet for him that having him inside of her but missing the friction was almost painful.

"Slow."

He sighed out with a small nod, keeping his eyes on hers. She moved her hands down to his shoulders for leverage as she started moving on top of him slowly.

"Yeah, fuck."

He groaned, unable to take his eyes off of her as she let her head loll back. One of her hands moved behind her to rest on his knee and she leaned back a little to give herself more room to roll herself up and down his cock.

He watched the way her body moved, right down to her knuckles next to his face turning white as her nails dug deep into his shoulder. She whimpered when he swelled further and started throbbing inside of her and he grasped her hips tightly again, roughly pulling her all the way onto him and then holding her still.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

She asked, half confused and half annoyed.

"I'm gonna come."

He choked out, trying to get his breathing under control.

"So?"

He shook his head and laid his head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling as he inwardly talked himself back down before answering her.

"I want you to come."

"You can make me come after, it's fine."

He groaned and slid a hand around in front of her, laying his hand flat against her stomach and rubbing at her clit with his thumb.

"I wanna feel it."

She squirmed on top of him as his thumb moved on her in slow circles, trying to move but he slid his other hand around to her lower back to hold her in place.

"Oh fuck, oh God, Bobby c'mon…"

Her head dropped back again as she ground herself down against him as much as she could and he reached up to wrap his hand around her throat.

"Ah,  _ shit,  _ I-"

She looked back down at him, gripping each of his wrists to keep them where they were as she kept grinding back and forth in his lap. His eyes rolled back and then closed as he felt himself tipping over the edge.

"Lani, Christ-"

His grip tightened involuntarily on her throat and her nails dug into his wrists, his breath hitching as she started to spasm around him.

"Oh yeah, come for me baby, fuck…"

He muttered under his breath without even realising words were coming out of his mouth, and she moaned loudly when he let go of her neck. His hand moved to the back of her head and he pulled her lips down to his, kissing her messily as he came inside of her. Her entire body shuddered as he grunted against her mouth and his hands held her hips still while he roughly bucked up into her.

Eventually he let go of her hips and she slumped down against him. He pressed light kisses across her shoulder and moved one hand up into her hair to hold her against him as they caught their breath.

He played with her hair absentmindedly, every now and then turning to kiss the side of her head lightly.

"Bobby?"

She murmured quietly after a while, mainly to wake herself back up when she felt as though she was going to doze off.

"Yeah?"

"I, um…"

She trailed off, unsure how to finish her sentence. Unsure why she even started it. She wanted to tell him that she liked him, that maybe she was even starting to fall for him, that she didn't want either of them to be seeing anyone else. But the words just wouldn't come out. He waited for her to finish but she stayed silent, shifting awkwardly on his lap as she realised she'd completely stalled. He waited a few more seconds before quietly answering her anyway.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yoouu Esme ❤ I would've rewritten this AT LEAST 5 times if not for you.
> 
> ** NO SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!!! 😱 **

"Oh. My. GOD! This is so exciting!"

Lani should've known better than to text Chelsea and tell her about the not-a-date Bobby was taking her on. Chelsea liked him, and seemed to be more eager for them to make things official than either of them were themselves.

"Can you calm down?"

"Can you hype up? This is big, Lani!"

"It's not _that_ big."

"Please. When's the last time you went on a date?"

Chelsea asked, grabbing her hand and dragging her straight down the hall to her bedroom. Lani raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down on her bed. She knew damn well what the answer to that question was.

“This isn’t a date.”

“Oh hun, this is so a date.”

“It’s not. He didn’t use the word _date,_ it’s not a date.”

“So what is it?”

Lani opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it again when she realised she didn’t know what she was going to say. Chelsea grinned at her and turned toward her wardrobe.

"Exactly. Now. What are you wearing?"

She threw the closet door open and glanced over her shoulder at Lani, who shrugged. Chelsea sighed and turned, moving to sit down beside her.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bull. Spill it. Do you like him?"

She shrugged again.

"That's a yes. So what's the problem?"

Lani glanced up at her for a second before sighing and shifting her eyes forward again, staring at nothing in particular in her open closet.

"He doesn't want to have sex."

"I thought you guys were doing it on the reg."

"We are. He doesn't want to have sex _tonight._ He wants to go out and then just… go home, I guess."

There was no answer and she looked up to see Chelsea grinning at her, somehow even wider than she had been earlier.

"Oh my God, that's so sweet!"

"Since when is it sweet for a guy to not want to fuck you?"

"I'm sure he _wants_ to, I mean he has been all this time. Maybe he just wants you to know he likes you for more than that, you think?"

Lani frowned and looked up at her.

"He said he wants to know if I still like him without it."

"Aww, Pool Guy!"

Chelsea gushed, pressing a hand to her chest.

"He so loves you."

"Jesus Chels, no he doesn't."

"He so does. And I think you-"

"Ah, shut it! Enough!"

Lani cut her off abruptly and got to her feet, gesturing to her closet to distract her.

"Go. Find me something to wear then."

Chelsea did as she was asked and began rifling through Lani's clothes.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to give an actual relationship with someone a shot."

"What's the point?"

Chelsea stuck her head back out of the closet to give her a disapproving look.

"You can't just assume that it's gonna turn everyone off."

"Well, I actually can and have been and so far it's worked out alright."

"Until now, when you've met someone you really like and who really likes you."

"Just pick a bloody outfit and let me get ready. I'm going to shower."

She turned and walked out of the bedroom, done with the conversation.

\--

Chelsea was still lounging on Lani’s couch watching some trashy reality show when Bobby showed up, and her grin matched one she'd worn earlier when he walked through the door.

"'Sup Pool Guy."

She gave him a short wave, which he returned with a small laugh, having gotten used to her nickname for him by now, before she turned her attention back to the television.

"You ready?"

He directed to Lani, and she nodded in reply before turning to Chelsea.

"Are you leaving or…?"

"When this is done if that's cool? I'll lock up when I go. You take care of her."

She pointed a finger at Bobby, who drew a cross over his chest with one finger.

"I always take care of her."

"Oh, I know you do."

Chelsea winked, making Bobby blush and clear his throat nervously.

"Okay! We're leaving!"

Lani pushed Bobby out the door, looking over her shoulder to pull a face at Chelsea, who blew her a kiss in return just before the door closed.

"She, um- How much have you told her about me?"

Bobby asked as they stepped outside, scratching at the back of his neck.

_Everything._

"Not much. Why?"

She lied, glancing over at him.

"She gives me a look whenever I see her."

"A look?"

"Aye. An 'I know what you're packing' look."

She laughed as they reached his car and he opened the door for her before walking around to his side and getting in.

 _"Maybe_ I've told her what you're packing."

"Fuck, Lani. Why?"

He shook his head as he started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

"Why not? You should be proud of it. I'm proud of it and it's not even mine."

"It's pretty much yours."

He answered, realising what he'd said a second too late and then falling silent, his eyes on the road.

"So where are we going?"

Lani asked quickly, changing the subject.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Oh. Well. Sucks to be you tonight, then."

He grinned over at her and she rolled her eyes, half-heartedly slapping his shoulder. He turned onto a small side street and pulled up out the front of a small restaurant. Looking through the windows, Lani could see that the lights were all off and chairs were stacked neatly on top of the tables.

"I think this place is closed."

"I know."

He replied simply before getting out of the car and coming around to open her door again.

"So what? You're gonna break in? Hope that one of the chefs got locked in overnight and is willing to cook for us?"

"You're a very cynical person, has anyone ever told you that?"

He reached for her hand but she pulled it away, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked beside him, around to the back of the building. _Not a date,_ she reminded herself, hoping it would somehow inwardly justify the fact that she wasn't willing to hold his hand or talk about her feelings with him.

He held a set of keys up in front of her before unlocking the service door in the back of the restaurant, pulling it open and gesturing for her to go inside. He followed close behind her, flicking lights on as they made their way through the staff and storage rooms and into the kitchen.

"My sister and brother-in-law own it."

He explained, gesturing around the building.

"The… whole restaurant?"

"Aye."

He turned away from her and disappeared into the walk in fridge. 

"So what are we doing here?"

She called in after him, looking curiously around the largely stainless steel kitchen. He emerged a moment later with his arms full of ingredients which he set down on one of the counters.

"I'm going to cook for you."

A short bark of laughter fell from her mouth before she could stop it.

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am. Sit."

He pointed to the stool beside her and she sat down, too confused about what was going on to argue with him.

"Allergies?"

"None."

"Not on some kind of diet?"

"No."

He nodded and turned away again, shrugging his jacket off and rolling his sleeves up before washing his hands.

"You don't have to do this."

"If I thought I had to, I wouldn't be."

He replied without looking back at her, and she frowned to herself, trying to remember a time when a guy had made her feel this uncomfortable, but coming up with nothing. She was so caught up in her own worries that she didn't even notice when he turned to face her again, and when she finally brought herself back out of her own head he was sliding a covered tray into the oven before turning back to face her.

"Can you please just try to relax? I'm not up to anything dodgy."

"I am relaxed."

He washed his hands off again and pulled another stool over to sit directly across from her with a sigh.

"You're uncomfortable."

"No, I-"

"Yes. You are. Why?"

"I just don't know what you're hoping to get out of this."

"Nothing. I just want to get to know you."

"You already know me."

"Uh, no. I know what you like in bed. Not much else beyond that."

"Do you need to know anymore?"

"I don't need to, but I want to."

She studied his face for a long while, before finally dropping her gaze down to the counter in front of her. She took a deep breath, giving up on trying to work out how he'd managed to make her so nervous.

“Fine. What do you want to know?”

\--

She was beyond nervous, he could tell. He knew that she was uncomfortable with the whole ‘date’ idea, which was why he’d gone out of his way to refrain from calling it that, and he’d tried to keep his distance from her and not act like too much of a boyfriend. Every now and then he’d forget and reach across the counter when he had a moment to sit and face her properly, and the first few times she’d pulled her hand away after a split second and start nervously picking at her fingernails. But the last time he’d felt her hand twitch when he’d placed his over it, but she hadn’t pulled away.

That was why he’d decided to take her somewhere he knew would be empty, and give himself something to do to keep himself busy. He was, normally, a very physically affectionate person once he got close to someone and he had a feeling him being that way with her would freak her out and push her further away from him. She was already doing a pretty good job at keeping him at arm’s length for the most part.

He’d only manage a couple of direct questions before he realised that asking her about herself outright wasn’t going to work. She tensed up and her answers were short and abrupt and rather than relaxing into the conversation she’d ended up just about vibrating with anxiety. So, he made small talk instead as he busied himself about the kitchen, and once he sat down with her to eat he started talking about himself instead. That was definitely the way to go, and before long she was back to normal; he even managed to coax a laugh out of her every now and then.

"You should've seen him in school. He was so scrawny, and he had these fuck ugly thick framed glasses-"

He was cut off by a burst of laughter from Lani, and he grinned at her when she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from spitting out the food in her mouth.

"This is the same Gary that I've met?"

"Aye."

"Scrawny?"

 _"So_ scrawny. If he was still like that now, I'd be the buff one."

“Do you have photos? You gotta show Chels.”

He shook his head defiantly.

“Not gonna happen.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m in most of them and I was just as scrawny. And once you see them, any of the attraction you’ve somehow developed for me would be decimated.”

She grinned at him and set her cutlery down on her plate, pushing it away a little and resting her chin on her hands as she studied him.

“I bet you were a cute kid.”

“I was too skinny and too short. Gary was taller than me back then.”

She chuckled at the image and shook her head.

“I was the opposite, kinda chubby and too tall.”

He narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief as he reached over for her plate and set it on top of his before getting to his feet to start clearing the counter.

“Chubby and _tall?”_

He repeated mockingly and he saw her roll her eyes before he turned to the sink to rinse their dishes off before setting them in the dishwasher.

“The height I am now? That’s the height I was when I was twelve. I shot up and then just kind of… stopped.”

He laughed and wiped his hands off on a dishcloth and then sat back down across from her, drumming his fingers on the top of the counter.

“We would’ve made an interesting couple.”

Lani shrugged and grinned at him.

“We make a hot one now though.”

He faltered for just a second but quickly pulled it back together before she noticed and realised what she’d said and became awkward again. That was the first time she’d ever referred to them as a couple, and the tiny slip up made his stomach flip.

“Did you meet Chelsea at school?”

He asked quickly, wanting to keep the conversation going before she thought back on what she’d said too much.

“God, no. I didn’t keep in touch with anyone from school. Being chubby and too tall doesn’t really put you in the popular group, you know?”

He nodded thoughtfully, knowing exactly what she meant. Being too skinny and too short hadn’t made him the most popular kid either, at least not until his slightly off sense of humour started to be appreciated more as he got older.

“Well, that’s their loss and mine and Chelsea’s gain then, ‘cause you’re awesome.”

“I know.”

She answered with a smirk, making him laugh.

\--

By the end of the night, Lani couldn’t even think back over what she’d ended up telling him. She’d started the evening nervous, dreading spending the time with him just talking - something that she’d never done with a guy she was sleeping with. He’d somehow managed to drag a lot out of her though, without her even realising he was doing it.

He was now one of only two people - the other being Chelsea - who knew that her Dad had taken off when she was ten and her Mum had gone off the rails afterwards, leaving her to her own devices for the most part. He knew about her being unpopular and bullied in school, he knew about how hard she’d worked to leave all of that behind and learn to love herself now. She was sure he’d already worked it out, but now he knew for sure that she’d never had a long term relationship in her life, but had had more hook ups than she was willing to admit to him.

He knew more of her quirks than she’d ever let any other guy in on, and had somehow managed to get her to spill them all to him willingly. Now though, as she watched him locking up the back door of the restaurant, her nerves hit her all over again and she was once again dreading spending time with him during the car ride back home.

“Why’d you do this?”

She blurted out before she could stop herself, and he turned to face her as he tucked the keys back into the pocket of his jacket.

“Do what?”

She gestured towards the restaurant, then in between them.

“This, tonight.”

“I told you, I wanted to get to know you. You haven’t made it easy so far so I figured I needed to make an appointment.”

“And?”

“And nothing.”

“No, I mean and, what’s your verdict?”

He shrugged and seemed to move to take her hand but decided against it and shoved his into the pockets of his jeans.

“I still like you.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe a little more, even.”

“I mean, you were already pretty obsessed with me.”

He laughed and started back towards his car.

_“Obsessed?”_

He repeated dramatically, unlocking his car and holding the door open for her again.

“I said what I said.”

“You also said that you’ve told Chelsea how big my dick is, so who’s obsessed with who?”

He countered when he got into the car with her, and she stared at him in shock for a second, unsure how to answer. He had a point, and thinking back over the last few months made her realise just how much she’d talked about him to Chelsea. She was surprised her friend hadn’t become sick of it and told her to shut up by now.

“Checkmate.”

He added in response to her silence, and she laughed despite herself as he started the car and they headed back to her place.

\--

Bobby glanced over once he pulled his car over out the front of her building, feeling nervous himself now and unsure what to do. Even though they’d been sleeping together for a couple of months, he still wasn’t certain whether kissing her goodnight at the end of what was technically their first date would be appropriate.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

She asked quietly, and she almost sounded upset about it.

“Nope. I want to make sure you know that that’s not all I’m interested in.”

“I do know that. _I_ want you to come in.”

“Well maybe I want to know that that’s not all _you’re_ interested in.”

“Can’t you just believe me when I say it?”

“Nah. You gotta prove it.”

He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes again.

“Can I get a kiss at least?”

He didn’t even bother answering her, and had leaned over into her before she’d even finished asking the question. He heard her sigh and felt her relax back into the seat as he kissed her and he brought his hand up to the back of her neck to bring her closer and deepen the kiss.

“Please come in.”

She murmured against his lips when he started to pull away, and he groaned and returned his mouth to hers, this time letting his tongue slide against hers and her hands came up to grip at the lapels of his jacket and keep him where he was. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed for a second before opening them and seeing her staring at him.

“I can’t. I want to do tonight right.”

She sighed as he moved away from her and brought his hands up to take hers off of his jacket.

“What if I promise we won’t do anything?”

She suggested and he studied her face for a second. He wasn’t sure if he believed that once she got him into bed she’d keep her hands to herself. He was even less sure that once he was in bed with her he’d be able to keep his hands to himself. He absentmindedly ran a hand through her hair and leaned in again to give her a quick kiss on the lips before shaking his head.

“You wanna come to mine tomorrow?”

He asked, partly because it dawned on him suddenly that he always ended up at her place and she’d never even seen the inside of his, and partly to distract himself from the pleading way she was looking at him. She cocked her head to the side slightly, obviously surprised with both his suggestion and the conversation change.

“Really?”

“Aye. I’ll pick you up in the morning.”

“So you’re really not staying with me tonight?”

She sounded both resigned and surprised, like she was finally accepting the fact that they could spend time together without sex.

“I’m really not.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you in the morning then.”

She moved to open the door, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, lifting his hands to either side of her face and kissing her again. She kissed him back for a moment but then pulled away and gave him a small smile.

“You’re not allowed to do that if you’re not going to stay with me tonight.”

He grinned at her before kissing her again, this time letting his lips trail from her mouth along her jaw and up to her ear.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna know that you’re thinking about me.”

He breathed out into her ear, pulling away with a satisfied smile when he felt her shiver.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

She raised her middle finger at him before reaching for the door handle again, and this time he let her go.

“See you tomorrow, Bobby.”

She closed the door and he watched her disappear into her building before sighing heavily and pulling his car back out onto the road. Any other time he’d be kicking himself for willingly wasting that opportunity, but right now he was proud of himself. He’d set out to get to know more about her, and to let her know that she didn’t need to put out everytime she saw him, and he’d managed to follow through.

On top of that, the night had gone much better than he’d been expecting. He’d known that she’d be uncomfortable, but she’d come out of her shell a lot more and a lot quicker than he’d been prepared for. Maybe she’d never be okay with calling him her boyfriend or telling people that they were an actual legitimate couple, but as long as he knew that she was starting to feel as strongly for him as he was for her, he was happy. And after tonight, he was fairly certain his feelings for her were mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	11. Chapter 11

Lani was nervous. _So_ damn nervous, and the longer she felt that way, the more annoyed with herself she became. She had no reason to be nervous. It was ridiculous for her to be so nervous.

But going to Bobby’s place felt like some kind of leap, even if she didn't quite understand why. She was comfortable having him at her place, in her own space, where she felt at home. Part of her was quite excited to see him in his own environment and find out a little more about how he lived, but it was being largely overshadowed by how far out of her comfort zone she was.

She shifted a little on the steps of her building, lifting her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around her legs to try and calm herself down, but by the time his car pulled up to the side of the road she had already started debating heading back inside and texting him that she wasn’t feeling well and would have to put it off. She sighed and got to her feet, tucking her phone into the pocket of her jacket and stepping down the rest of the steps to his car. He grinned at her when she pulled the door open and she forced a smile back as she got in.

“So I’ve got bad news.”

He told her seriously as he started the drive to his place, and her heart either sank or leapt up into her throat, she couldn’t tell.

“What is it?”

“Gary’s on his way over.”

“Over where?”

“To my place.”

“Why is that bad news?”

He shrugged and glanced over at her.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d be cool with hanging with us for a bit.”

Before she could stop herself she shot an arm out and slapped him hard on the shoulder, earning a loud “ow!” from him.

“What was that for?”

“For the ‘I’ve got bad news’ like you neglected to mention you have a girlfriend and kid that lives with you or something.”

He looked over at her again, his expression a cross between confusion and amusement.

“First, what? And second, was that supposed to be my accent?”

She shrugged and stared pointedly out the front window.

“Maybe.”

“I do not sound like that.”

“Whatever you say."

"I don't!"

She couldn’t help a smile spreading across her face as she looked back over at him, holding a hand up and making a pinching motion with her thumb and forefinger.

“Little bit.”

“Alright, Miss ‘use the accent it’s sexy’.”

He rolled his eyes, but she could see a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“I only said you sound like that, not that it wasn’t hot.”

“You’re so weird.”

They both fell silent for a moment, until Bobby noticed her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap as she stared out the window.

“What’s wrong?”

She looked over at him, forcing herself to stop her hands and lay them still against her thighs. She had no problem with seeing Gary, not really. She just wasn’t sure what Bobby would have told him about her.

"What does he think is going on here?"

He side-eyed her almost nervously.

"Meaning?"

"Does he think we're together?"

"No."

"Does he know we're sleeping together?"

He hesitated, and she looked over at him.

"Bobby?"

"Aye. He does "

She grinned and saw him let out a small sigh.

"Been talking to your mates about me McKenzie?"

"A bit."

"I think you might have a crush on me."

She concluded, and he shot her an incredulous look just as he pulled into the parking lot beside his building.

"If you're only just figuring that out now…"

He trailed off and shook his head as he killed the engine and got out of the car.

\--

Gary was indeed waiting for them in the hall outside Bobby's door, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He grinned when he saw them - a grin that Bobby wasn't sure he felt great about - and his eyes darted between the two of them.

"I honestly thought he was full of shit."

He seemed to be directing his comment to Lani, but he was looking straight at Bobby when he spoke, shit eating grin and all.

"About what?"

Lani asked, and Gary looked over at her.

"About still seeing you, and about you being here tonight."

"And why would you think that?"

Gary shrugged and Bobby narrowed his eyes at him, giving a subtle shake of his head to give him the hint to shut up.

"You're not the kind of girl he usually dates."

"Oh, we're not dating. Just fucking. Can't let a dick like his get away once you get your hands on it, you know?"

She gave Gary a sweet smile before turning her attention to Bobby and nodding expectantly towards his door. He didn't move for a second, just stared at her with the same shocked expression on his face that he was sure Gary must've had on his. _What_ did she just tell his best mate?

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and shook his head again, a light chuckle escaping him. He turned to unlock the door and then stepped out of the way to let Lani and Gary in, but the latter waited until she'd stepped inside and then punched Bobby in the shoulder before whispering to him

"Bro, what the fuck?"

"What?"

"Is she your girlfriend or what?"

Bobby shrugged and looked inside at where Lani was looking curiously around his living room, just as she turned her head toward him and gave him a small smile. He returned it before looking back at Gary.

"I don't know. Maybe."

He placed a hand on the back of Gary's shoulder and pushed him inside, stepping in behind him and closing the door.

\--

To say that Bobby was horrified when Gary started scrolling through his phone to find pictures of him to show Lani as they sat around his small dining table was an understatement. There were plenty of perfectly acceptable pictures he could've chosen. But he didn't. Instead it was mainly photos taken at parties of Bobby obviously drunk, red faced and laughing way too hard at whatever had been funny at the time. Or, as it were, five pictures in a row of him in a silver strapless dress, where he had been unfortunately sober, but Henrik had dared him to walk the main drag in drag, and Bobby had never been one to back away from a dare.

He gave a grin and a small shrug when Lani looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears of laughter, and she shook her head and glanced back down at the phone, just in time to see Gary quickly swipe past a few pictures of Bobby with his most recent ex girlfriend. Bobby caught a glimpse of a picture of them sitting together, his arm slung around her shoulders and her hand on his knee, and the next picture which looked as though they were about to kiss, leaning towards each other and one of Bobby's hands cupping her face.

Gary cleared his throat a little too obviously and locked his phone, glancing nervously between them. Bobby wasn't exactly sure why. Lani knew he'd had girlfriends before and it's not as though they were an official couple anyway. But even she shot him a quick, unreadable look before sitting up straighter and returning the smile to her face.

"What I really want to see are the high school photos I've heard about."

She changed the subject, and Gary's face fell.

"What have you heard about high school photos?"

"I've heard that you were both scrawny, but Bobby was shorter than you and you wore glasses."

"Have you?"

Gary's gaze shifted over to Bobby, who began chuckling.

 _"Fuck ugly_ glasses, if I'm remembering it right."

Gary started to protest and explain to her in unnecessary detail how much more of a dork than him Bobby was, and he found himself starting to tune the conversation out as he watched Lani trying unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter. This definitely felt like they were a couple. Her in his flat, hanging out with him and his best friend, and getting along with him. He felt as though she was his girlfriend. In the way he couldn't stop thinking about her when she wasn't around, and the way he had to physically stop himself from touching her in some way when she was. In the way she had fit into his life so effortlessly so far, and now he struggled to remember how he used to fill his time before he met her. In the way he wanted to know every little thing about her, and he wanted her to know every little thing about him.

"Oi."

Gary nudged his shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked over to see him standing up, both him and Lani watching him in amusement.

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm taking off."

"Oh! Aye, alright. I'll see ya."

"Make sure he does."

Gary pointed at Lani, who gave him a small nod and salute before he left, and she waited until the door closed behind him before sliding her chair closer to Bobby's.

"He's nicer than I thought he'd be."

"Really? He's kind of a wanker."

Lani laughed and shrugged.

"I got the impression he was a complete wanker. But he's mostly okay."

She paused and he glanced over at her.

"What?"

He knew what she was going to ask, and he just wanted it out of the way considering he hadn't been expecting to have any kind of conversation with her about any of his exes.

"The girl in those photos that Gary obviously didn't want me to see."

"Emily. What about her?"

"She was your girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"For how long?"

"Nearly two years."

"What happened?"

"It ended."

He answered shortly, not because he was annoyed but because he still hadn't worked out exactly why himself. And he was pretty sure the vague idea he did have would push Lani away as well.

"Did it end on a bad note?"

"Not really."

She fell silent and just stared at him, obviously waiting for more of an answer. He sighed and looked over at her.

"I'm kind of… all or nothing, you know? She wanted a little less. I couldn't do less."

She looked a little taken aback with his honesty, probably having expected him to talk about what a bitch she was, or tell her that one of them had done something irreparably wrong. But Emily wasn't a bitch, and neither of them had cheated or been abusive or anything anywhere near that. They hadn't even fought when they broke up, and had ended the relationship with a conversation and a hug.

"Am I a rebound?"

She asked, her voice suggesting that she wouldn't care either way but her eyes telling him something very different.

"No."

"If I am you can tell me."

"We broke up months ago. There were a few others before you, _they_ were rebounds. But not you."

She nodded and studied his face for a moment before getting off her chair and settling herself down onto his lap.

"Good. That would kinda suck."

"Why?"

She shrugged and ran her hands across his chest and out towards his shoulders.

"Because it just would."

"Because you like me."

He answered for her with a grin, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Get over yourself."

"I'll get over myself when you get over me."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid."

She huffed in frustration despite the small smile on her face as his hands travelled slowly from her knees, up past her hips to the backs of her shoulders and back down again. She trailed one finger up from his belly button to his Adam's apple before slowly starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I like it."

She said quietly, lifting a hand for a moment to gesture around his flat, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Thanks."

"Not what I was expecting."

She leaned down to kiss each of his shoulders as she finally finished with his buttons and pushed his shirt open.

"Better or worse?"

"Better. I just kinda figured, bachelor pad you know? Empty booze bottles everywhere, half eaten takeaway in the sink and a weird smell."

He laughed and she grinned down at him.

"What kind of weird smell!?"

"I dunno, just a weird smell. Smells good, though. Take it off."

She pulled at her own top as she spoke the last sentence and Bobby grabbed the hem and lifted it over her head. He leaned up and kissed her as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, then pulled away again to watch the straps slide down her arms when he pulled it off of her.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

She murmured, letting her fingers travel lightly over his bare chest and shoulders and making him shiver.

"My middle name's Lee."

Her hands stopped, and she looked up at him wide eyed.

"Fuck off it is."

He laughed uneasily and shrugged.

"Aye it is. Why?"

She shook her head in disbelief and pointed to herself.

"Alannah Leigh."

He burst out laughing.

"Meant to be, huh?"

He joked between laughs and she rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder, not quite succeeding in holding back her own laughter at the coincidence.

"Okay, but I meant something serious."

She pushed when they'd both calmed down and she'd started moving her hands over his body again. He sighed softly and looked down at her hands.

"Like what?"

Her hands moved further down and she started unbuckling his belt.

"Like, I don't know. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

He laughed at her wording and pushed her hair out of the way to kiss her shoulder when she pulled his belt out of his jeans and moved onto his button and zipper.

"I'm already grown up."

She shrugged and moved back onto his thighs to inch his pants down a little.

"The night we met, you told me what you're doing now isn't what you want to be doing."

"You remember that?"

She looked up at his question but didn't answer, stalling for a moment before speaking again.

"So, what is it that you want to be doing?"

She pulled him out of his boxers, stroking lightly and watching his face for one of her favourite things; the way his face scrunched up just slightly right before he gave up on trying to concentrate on anything other than what she was doing to him and let his eyes fall closed.

"It's not important."

"Yes it is."

"It's stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

He shifted under her as he began to stiffen in her grip, and she tightened her fingers around him.

"Do we have to talk about this while you're doing that?"

"I can stop?"

She suggested, smiling to herself when his brow furrowed and his eyes closed as he shook his head.

"Don't."

Even though he'd been getting it pretty regularly for a while now, it was still so easy to work him up and get him where she wanted him.

"Tell me then."

He sighed and rested his head against the back of the chair, his eyes still closed as he answered her.

"I want to open a bakery."

"Really?"

He gave a small nod and a quiet moan escaped his mouth as she sped her hand up just a little. 

"That's not stupid."

She watched his face as she continued to stroke him absent-mindedly. He was getting a lot more confident with her, but every now and then his insecurities were glaringly obvious, and whenever she spotted the tiniest glimpse of them she found herself both annoyed that he felt that way, and determined to help him get past them. 

"You okay?"

His question pulled her out of her own head and she frowned at him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You kinda zoned out."

"I'm fine."

"We don't have to fuck everytime we're together. That was kind of the point of last night."

Her hand stilled and she stared at him, confused.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"If you want to stop."

She searched his face, looking for a sign that he was joking, but he just looked back at her seriously.

"Do you want to stop?"

He asked softly when she didn't say anything, and she shook her head and started moving her hand slowly again.

"No."

He weaved a hand into her hair and leaned up to kiss her.

"I already told you I still like you without it."

He murmured as he relaxed back against the chair again.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm."

He answered quietly, letting his eyes close again and his hands come to rest on her thighs. His fingers grazed up and down her skin slowly before he let one hand wander up further, under her skirt. She sighed when straight away he pushed the fabric of her underwear aside and touched her, two of his fingers circling her clit. It was slow and soft and deliberate and she matched her strokes to his circles, making him moan quietly again.

Without warning he pulled his hand away from her and grabbed hers off of him, lifting both her arms to wrap around his shoulders and kicking his pants the rest of the way off before standing up, his hands shifting under her ass to hold her up.

“What are you doing?”

She asked with a small laugh, but he ignored her question, pressing light kisses to her neck as he carried her through his flat to his bedroom, then unceremoniously let go of her and dropped her down onto his bed with a grin before standing back to look at her for a moment.

“Kinda weird seeing you on a bed that’s not yours.”

He dropped to his knees on the end of the mattress and made his way up the bed with her as she shuffled her way backwards and she laughed again.

“Is it?”

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her neck again.

“Mhm, you look fucking good on my bed though.”

He kissed her quickly before sitting up and unbuttoning her skirt, then hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and worked them and her skirt down and off, dropping them onto the floor at the end of his bed.

"Well don't get used to it."

She half heartedly attempted to sound unfazed by the fact that he seemed to be hinting that she should spend just as much time here as he did at her place.

"Too late."

He muttered as he lowered himself down over her. He propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand trailing down her side to her thigh and hooking her leg around his hips as he rocked them, rubbing himself against her lightly and making them both moan. He kept a grip on her thigh, holding it up so that her knee was practically in his armpit, and she brought the other one up to match it as he pushed inside of her.

He ducked his head down to kiss her as he settled on a steady pace and she wrapped her arms around him, one hand resting on the back of his neck and one on his lower back, pushing a little to get him further inside of her with every thrust.

He sucked lightly on her tongue before tilting his head more and sliding his into her mouth. He let out a muffled moan as he quickened his pace, letting go of her leg to even his weight out onto both elbows but keeping his mouth against hers. She felt like she was going to pass out by the time he pulled away and buried his face against her neck, head spinning from being kissed like that and from the steady rocking of his hips into her. She crossed her ankles on his back and tightened her arms around him, whimpering involuntarily when the move brought him down against her a little more and caused his short breaths to hit her ear.

It was nothing really, not compared to everything else they'd done, but somehow it was almost too much and she almost wanted to tell him to stop. She wasn't often willing to just wrap herself around him and let him do what he wanted, but right now the thought of letting go of him and having him move even a little further away from her could've made her cry, so she just held him, listening to the noises he was making in her ear and feeling the muscles in his back tensing as he pumped in and out of her.

He moaned louder than she did when her pussy started fluttering around him, and he turned his head a little to kiss the space just below her ear.

"I wanna feel how good you feel when I make you come."

He rasped out into her ear, his hips starting to jerk a little rougher against her everytime he pushed back into her. Her mouth hung slightly open, her chin pressed against his shoulder, and it was all she could do to nod in acknowledgement of what he'd said. She was very aware that this was vastly different to sex she'd had with anyone else, even to sex she'd had with him before for the most part and somewhere in the back of her mind it terrified her, but at the same time it felt too good for her to be able to focus on that too much.

Her ankles unhooked from around him and she let her legs fall out to the sides, his thrusts getting a little rougher as he started to lose control of his rhythm.

She mumbled out a string of something that must've been words when she came and he slowed down again, rocking his hips lightly into her and lifting his head to watch her face as she whimpered and gasped and squirmed around under him.

She wrapped her legs back around him as she came down, her heels digging into his back as she used the leverage to push up against him and try to speed him up.

“Nuh, I’m not done with you yet.”

He murmured before pressing a quick kiss to her lips, then sat up and pulled out of her. She whined at the sudden loss of him inside of her and grabbed at him to try and pull him back down on top of her but he caught her hands to stop her.

“Turn over.”

He instructed softly, lifting both of her hands to kiss the insides of her wrists before letting go to let her move. A small smile came across her face before she rolled over and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. He slid his hands up the outsides of her thighs from her knees and let them rest on her hips.

"Aye, I could definitely get used to seeing you like this on my bed."

He breathed out as he pushed himself back inside of her. She buried her face into his pillow, taking a second to notice that it smelled like him and somehow that was enough to turn her on even more.

"Come on Bobby, harder."

She complained, turning her head to the side so that he could hear her. He ignored her request, but one of his hands slid up the middle of her back and to her shoulder, and he pulled her up so that she was on her knees with him, her back pressed against his chest and his hips still deliberately rocking up into her.

She glanced over her shoulder at him and one of his hands moved up to the side of her face to keep her like that, his forehead resting against her temple and his eyes falling closed. His grunts eventually became short whimpers and his body started trembling as he forced himself to keep his thrusts even, his cock starting to throb inside of her as the beginnings of his orgasm sent small shock waves through him.

He trailed messy, wet kisses up and down the side of her neck and to her cheek before letting go of her and pressing his face into the back of her shoulder. His breath hitched and his hips finally stuttered and then stilled when he came, and after a moment Lani dropped back down to her hands and knees, unable to keep the smile off of her face when she rocked back against him and forced a loud moan out of him.

He leaned down over her after a while and peppered kisses over her back before pulling out and gently pushing her to lay back down and then roll onto her back again.

"Sorry."

He murmured, propping himself up onto one elbow beside her and kissing her shoulder.

"For what?"

"Coming before you."

"What? I came before you even turned me over."

He studied her face as his hand traced patterns on her stomach.

"Hm only once."

She laughed distractedly as his hand moved lower, fingers lightly brushing over her clit before he eased three of them inside of her. She sighed quietly as his fingers moved slowly in and out of her, curling upwards to brush against her g-spot lightly every time they were fully buried inside of her.

"Once is enough."

She managed, turning her head to look at him properly as he gave her a small grin.

"Twice is better."

He nuzzled his face against the side of hers until she tilted her head away from him and he ran his tongue along her ear.

"I wanna mark you."

He growled quietly before biting her earlobe softly, shifting down a little to be able to push his fingers deeper inside of her. Her eyes flew open again and she looked over at him, his fingers were getting her close to coming again but she faltered slightly at his request. She'd _never_ allowed anyone to leave any obvious marks on her before, aside from the odd bruise on her hips and thighs. Mainly because she'd never been committed in the slightest to anyone and a hickey was a little more permanency than she was comfortable with.

He pulled away from her neck when she didn't answer and met her eyes, his fingers still moving steadily in and out of her.

"I'm not gonna be pissed if you say no."

He added, ducking his head back down to kiss the tattoos on her shoulder. Her brain had screamed _no_ the second he'd mentioned it, but now the thought of him wanting to claim her like that was causing a fluttering in her stomach and making her hips start to involuntarily push down against his hand.

"Yes."

She moaned out, and he looked up at her again as his fingers pushed deeper into her and stayed there, brushing lightly back and forth and making her gasp.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, yes."

She tilted her head a little further, reaching down to hold his wrist still as she started grinding back and forth on his hand, her thighs beginning to tremble. He pressed a kiss to her neck, just below her ear before biting lightly and then sucking the skin into his mouth. Her eyes rolled back and all at once everything disappeared except for the feel of his fingers and the pulsing suction of his mouth on her neck. His tongue flicked against her skin every few seconds, subtly tickling and easing the sting of how hard he was sucking.

"Oh fuck, Bobby, shit."

She rambled, her knees coming up to further trap his hand between her legs as she started to come. He pulled off of her neck with a groan and ran his tongue lightly over the raised, dark red skin he'd left behind.

"Fuck me, even on my fingers you feel so fucking good."

He murmured into her ear, looking down to watch her body as she rolled her hips against his hand, still holding tightly to his wrist and balling his duvet up into the fist of her free hand, moaning out his name through clenched teeth.

He waited until she'd stopped moving and her legs had relaxed back out to the sides again before carefully pulling his fingers out of her, making her squirm up against him.

He let his eyes travel over her face for a few moments while she caught her breath, staring up at the ceiling and looking more than a little blissed out before she turned her head to look at him.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You're staring."

He grinned and kissed the hickey on her neck, then gave her a small wink.

"Mine now."

She arched an eyebrow at him, making his grin grow wider.

"Oh, you think?"

"I already thought it. I just wanted you to know."

He flopped down onto his back beside her and folded his hands together behind his head, joining her in staring up at the ceiling.

"You staying here tonight?"

He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence, and she tensed a little beside him. She could tell herself that she didn't do these things all she liked; she didn't sleep with the same person more than three times, she didn't let herself be seen in public looking like part of a couple, she didn't do dates or 'hang out' with guys she was sleeping with, the list went on. However, she was very aware that she'd done all of those things with Bobby. It was as though he'd somehow gotten hold of her rule book when he first met her and burned it.

"Let me rephrase: I want you to stay here tonight."

He spoke up again when she didn't answer after a while. She rolled onto her side to face him, noticing that he looked every bit as though he was waiting for rejection. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

He frowned and rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and giving her a curious look.

"You will?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Changed your mind already?"

"Definitely not. That was just a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be."

She shifted her eyes from his, staring at a random point on his shoulder instead and absent mindedly counting his freckles. It surprised and terrified her to realise that she'd come very close to saying something stupid, like admitting that she'd spend every night with him if she could, or that she'd be happy to come home to him at the end of every day.

Sensing her discomfort, Bobby sat up and slid an arm under her, making her laugh as he lifted her up and worked the sheets down underneath her so that he could cover the both of them up.

"Now, I have more bad news for you."

He told her seriously once they'd settled under the covers, and she rolled onto her side to face him.

"What now?"

He grinned at her and shuffled a little closer, then lifted an arm as an invitation for her to close the gap between them.

"My bed, my rules. C'mere."

She rolled her eyes but obliged, shuffling closer and draping an arm over his waist as he let his drop down to coil around her neck and hold her against him.

"This was a lot of effort to go to to get a cuddle out of me."

"What can I say, you're a good cuddler."

"I am?"

"Sometimes. When you're in the mood."

She laughed lightly and absentmindedly nuzzled her head in against his chest, listening to his steady and comforting heartbeat as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for staying."

He said quietly after a while, and she shifted a little to look up at him.

"It's okay."

He nodded; that was more of an answer than he expected to get out of her. Now that he had her in his bed with him, willing to spend the night and curled up against him, he felt even more that he thought of her as his girlfriend. And he realised that he didn't care if he didn't get to call her that out loud, as long as both of them knew it, and he was pretty sure they both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby was gone when she woke up, and Lani considered the irony of the first night she'd spent at his house being the first time he'd disappeared by morning. She subconsciously pulled the pillow he'd been laying on closer to her and buried her face against it, just as she heard music start up from the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, kicking herself for actually having thought that he'd taken off from  _ his own place  _ and got to her feet.

She looked around for her clothes, seeing them still on the floor where they'd been dropped the night before, but her eyes came to rest on a light grey shirt, folded and sitting at the end of the bed. She eyed it for a moment before slipping it on and going in search of Bobby wearing only that and her underwear.

He was flipping a pancake when she walked into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of pale blue boxer shorts and bopping along with the music playing from his phone, and she couldn’t help but let her eyes travel over his naked back as he moved around the room. She leaned against the doorway to watch him, arms folded over her chest and a small smile on her face.

He really was one of the  _ cutest  _ guys she'd ever met, and she never would've thought that a dimpled, freckled, goofy idiot who danced around his kitchen while cooking breakfast could be as hot as he was, get her off and thoroughly fuck her like he did. He turned to set a stack of pancakes on the island bench and caught her eye, and she waited for him to stop dancing but he didn't. In fact, he got worse.

"You having fun?"

She questioned, one eyebrow arched as she slowly walked over and took a seat on the other side of the counter. He grinned and tapped the screen of his phone to shut the music off.

"Aye."

He answered simply before gesturing to the pancakes.

"Eat. You're just in time."

"What if I don't like pancakes?"

"Then you might as well leave and lose my number because you're a monster, so either way it doesn't matter."

"Lucky for you I do."

"Lucky for  _ you  _ you do."

He corrected, moving some of the pancakes onto a separate plate and pushing it over to her. He slid the other plate to the space beside her and moved around the counter to sit beside her, taking a second to look her up and down obviously.

“What?”

“Nothin’. I just didn’t expect you wearing my shirt to be such a turn on.”

She glanced down at herself and then back up at him, a smirk on her face.

“Really?  _ This  _ turns you on?”

“Mhm.”

“It’s that easy?”

“Apparently.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

He shrugged and looked around, then tapped the top of the counter.

“Bend you over this counter.”

She stared at him, thinking for a second that she might have misheard him. It was probably the most direct and upfront thing he’d ever said to her without her having to coax it out of him.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Before she could say anything else he was off of his seat and leaning down over her, his hand under her chin to tilt her face up towards him and kissing her. She smirked against his lips before suddenly yanking his boxers down, and his surprised laugh broke the kiss before he kicked them away. She grabbed the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and tried to take it off, but he caught her wrists and moved them away.

“Leave it on.”

He tugged on her arms to get her to her feet and she gave him a questioning look, and he grinned at her as his hands slid under the bottom of the shirt and hooked in the waistband of her panties.

“Kinda makes me feel like you’re mine while you’re wearing that.”

He explained as he slid her underwear down, kissing her again before she could answer. She didn’t know how  _ she  _ felt about him feeling like she was his, but she supposed, if she really thought about it and as long as she didn’t say it out loud, that maybe she was his. He grabbed a hold of her waist and lifted her up to sit on the edge of the counter, then slid one of the chairs over in front of her and sat down, leaning down to kiss up and down the inside of one of her thighs.

“This isn’t exactly bending me over the counter.”

She pointed out, and she saw him roll his eyes before his tongue trailed teasingly slowly up her centre.

“You gonna complain about it or just spread your legs for me?”

He raised an eyebrow up at her, and she wondered what had gotten into him. This was the most confident he’d ever been with her, the most sure of what he wanted to do, and the least shy he’d ever been about telling her what he wanted. She didn’t even know what to say to that, so she just opened her legs up further for him in response, leaning back on her hands to hold herself up when he ducked down to slide his shoulders under her knees.

"That's what I thought."

He murmured before laying his tongue flat against her and licking slowly again, drawing a soft moan from her. She looked down to watch him as he sucked her clit into his mouth, running a hand through his dreads before shifting her arm back behind her and letting her head fall back again. As much as she liked tying him up and making him beg, she was definitely just as into this version of Bobby.

Her hands curled into fists when he pushed his fingers into her, still working her clit with his tongue as he pumped them in and out of her. He moaned against her when she started rolling her hips up, forcing his fingers deeper inside of her. Like so often happened with him, it didn’t take long for her to start to lose it, swearing under her breath as her hips bucked up against his face, feeling herself tighten up around his fingers. He pulled off of her a little, licking over her clit lightly as she felt herself already getting close to coming, until suddenly he was pulling his fingers out of her and sitting up, grinning at her.

"Uh uh, not yet."

"What are you doing?"

He placed his hands back on her waist and slid her off of the bench, his fingers rubbing slow circles over her clit for a moment as he kissed her.

"Same thing you did to me."

He took his fingers off of her and turned her around to face the bench, not giving her any warning before he gripped her hips and pushed himself into her, pulling her back against him at the same time. 

"Oh shit…"

She gasped and braced herself on the counter, her hands splayed out on the cool surface as he started fucking her, hard enough to quickly get her close to climax and then backing off until his hips were  _ just  _ rocking against hers until she came back down.

She was rambling without even realising she was doing it, swearing and muttering his name and asking him to let her come, until he bent his knees a little and brought one hand up to her shoulder to pull her roughly back onto him and then hold her there while he leaned over her.

“You wanna come on my cock huh?”

He murmured in her ear, and she brought a hand up to the back of his head and turned to kiss him quickly before nodding.

“Yeah I do.”

She tried to push her hips back against him to get more movement out of him, but the way he was holding her shoulder and had himself pressed hard against her made it almost impossible. He let go of her shoulder after a moment and slid his hand up under the shirt she was wearing to cup her breast while he slid the other down to circle her clit.

“You have no idea how bad I wanna drag this out for you.”

He groaned as his hips started rocking into her again, far too slowly for her liking but at least it was something. It would’ve worried her, him saying that, if not for that fact that she could already feel him throbbing and hear his breaths becoming more erratic and knowing that he was getting close himself. It was one of the things that made it so much fun for her to keep him on edge, the way he lost himself in everything and was so eager to let it take over him.

He leaned further over her, running his tongue up the side of her neck and over the hickey he’d left on her the night before, then straightened back up and tightened his grip on her hips to slam harder against her. His fingers were digging into her hard enough to leave bruises for her to find the next day, and she felt his forehead rest down on her back when she suddenly arched back against him as she started to come, both of them moaning as she clamped down around him.

“Fuck yeah, that’s it.”

He moaned into her back before lifting his head to press kisses up her spine as his hips bucked and he reached his own climax, his fingers digging in harder again until it started to hurt enough to make her whimper as his body jerked against hers.

Bobby relaxed against her after a while, his hands sliding from her hips up to her shoulders and making her shiver. He leaned down to kiss the back of her neck as she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Aye."

"Without you freaking out over it?"

He stopped kissing her neck and shoulders and frowned at her.

"Maybe."

He pulled out, making them both groan, and rested his chin on her shoulder, bringing his arms around her and resting his hands beside hers on the bench.

"Have you-"

She hesitated and twisted her head around to see him a little better.

"Have I what?"

"Have you ever been pegged?"

He didn't answer her straight away, and his arms slowly dropped from the counter. He stepped away from her and she turned to face him.

"No."

He answered uncertainly, and she almost felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Would you ever want to?"

He frowned and looked away from her.

"I- don't know."

“That’s okay. It’s just- I was just wondering.”

“Have you ever done it?”

He asked after a few seconds of awkward silence, and she cleared her throat nervously as she looked away from him.

“Uh, yeah. Once.”

“And you want to do it again?”

“I dunno. Maybe. The guy- last time I didn’t really know the person I was with. I think it’d be better with someone I, you know.”

“No. I don’t know.”

The smirk on his face told her that he definitely did know, and she rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder lightly before slipping out from between him and the counter and picking her clothes up off of the floor.

“Someone I care about.”

She mumbled as she slid her underwear back on and pulled his shirt back on over her head.

“You care about me?”

He was grinning at her now, only looking away to snatch his boxers up off of the floor and pull them on.

“Shut up, I’m trying to ask you a serious question.”

She snapped half heartedly, making him laugh.

“So, you’re not into it?”

She asked when he still didn’t answer as she sat back down in her seat and studied him, her chin resting on her hand.

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you are into it?”

“I didn’t say that either.”

“So what are you saying?”

He sat beside her, absentmindedly picking up his fork and randomly stabbing at the pancakes on his plate.

“I’m saying, never say never.”

“So you’d be willing to try it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re being really confusing.”

“I don’t know how you expected me to be, bringing that up out of the blue.”

He sounded almost annoyed, his eyes darting up to meet hers for only a split second before he stared back down at the plate in front of him. She supposed she couldn’t blame him, waiting until after he’d just fucked her over his kitchen counter probably wasn’t the best timing, but the idea had crossed her mind a few times over the past few weeks and she wanted to know his opinion. She wanted to know whether or not it was worth keeping the thought in her head.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

She said quietly, reaching out to take the fork off of him and get his attention.

“For what?”

“Surprising you with it.”

He smiled at her and shook his head.

“I’d rather be surprised by the question than be surprised by you just doing it one day.”

“Bobby, I’d never-’   


“I know. And that’s why  _ maybe  _ I’m not completely against the idea with you.”

"So you'd be up for trying it?"

"I mean, no guarantees I'd be  _ up,  _ but I could try."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid."

He grinned at her in an attempt to lighten the mood, both for her and for himself.

"Okay, I'm being a little stupid."

"I think you'd like it."

"I… don't know yet. Only one way to find out though right?"

He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt, but even with his nerves he could appreciate what a big leap it was, him being willing to give this a go with her. With his past girlfriends, he could have never. There would’ve only been them telling him that they wanted to do it, rather than starting out by asking him if he was willing, and they would've become annoyed and given up the second he appeared hesitant. Lani seemed to get it, though. She didn't expect him to jump at the idea, she knew that she couldn't just bring it up and then jump straight into it. Above all, he trusted her. Trusted her to not push it if he became too uncomfortable, but mostly he trusted her enough to make him think that he just might be able to relax enough to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated! Please check them before reading.
> 
> Huge thanks go out to everyone who encouraged this, put up with my insecurities about it, then put up with my excitement about getting it done. And to everyone who provided me with distractions so that I didn't end up jumping the gun and posting early.
> 
> This one goes out to the anon who got everyone rioting until I caved ❤️

It had taken over two weeks, closer to three actually, for Bobby to feel that he was ready. He had apologised a few times for taking so long, but Lani was impressed. She'd expected him to just keep putting it off until she forgot about it, but he seemed determined to give this a proper shot, determined to make this happen for her.

They'd spent every night together at his place in that time, all over each other as often as they could manage it. The first time Lani had tried to use her fingers on him while she was sucking him off, he'd panicked and tensed up so much that his hard on gave out. She made sure to take it even slower the next time, and he'd still stiffened up, but she'd managed to coax him into relaxing enough for her to feel like she was finally getting somewhere. In the end it didn't amount to much though and they'd ended up having sex instead.

The third attempt had been shaping up the same way and she was getting ready to declare herself a failure and give up when her fingers finally nudged against his prostate, his cock buried in the back of her throat. He'd let out a choked moan and his hips had jerked up, catching her by surprise and making her pull off of him. She'd glanced up at him, seeing him looking back at her with the same surprised expression for a moment before flopping back down onto his bed, muttering a breathless "keep going" and for the first time, she made him come with her fingers.

After a few more tries Lani felt confident that she knew what she was doing with him, and she'd dragged him to a discreet sex shop with her, to his horror. Despite everything they'd done, and the fact that she now knew he turned a little feral whenever her fingers were inside of him, she was struck by how adorable she still found him. A permanent blush remained fixed to his cheeks the entire time they were in the store, and he tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the floor in front of him.

He'd been nervous all over again when they decided to graduate to using toys on him, and the first time she got him close with the dildo they'd bought, he'd suddenly stammered out "wheatgrass" somewhat reluctantly to get her to stop.

_ // "What's wrong?" _

_ She dropped the slim toy onto the bed and moved her hand to his dick, stroking slowly and watching him try to bring himself back down from the brink even as he throbbed in her hand. _

_ "I- nothing. I don't know." _

_ His voice almost came out as a whine, his hips desperately pushing up into her hand. _

_ "You can't keep secrets about this, Bobby. You have to let me know what's going on." _

_ "I don't know if I want to come like that,  _ with  _ that." _

_ "Bobby-" _

_ He shook his head, staring up at the ceiling, and she could practically feel him starting to close off to her. She let go of him and scooted up the bed to look at him properly. _

_ "Hey." _

_ She nudged at him until he finally looked over at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Or what anyone else would see as unreadable, but she had come to recognise it as an expression of embarrassment, confusion and anxiety rolled into one. _

_ "Does it feel good?" _

_ She asked softly, and he nodded. _

_ "So that's all that matters. Get out of your head and forget about what people say is or isn't okay for you to like." _

_ He started to answer her but cut himself off and looked back away from her, and she sighed before speaking again. _

_ "It's just you and me, and I think you're hot as fuck, and it turns me on like you wouldn't believe that you're trusting me this much." // _

Still, it had taken a few times over just as many days for him to finally let loose enough to come without Lani needing to suck him off or let him fuck her - neither of which bothered her anyway - but now that he’d agreed to let her do this, she wanted it to be good for him. She wanted him to enjoy it, and most of all she wanted him to relax enough to let himself enjoy it. She was just as nervous as him, maybe even more, when he finally agreed to let her wear the strap-on that they’d bought and go for it. “Go big or go home right?” he’d joked with her in an attempt to relax probably both of them when she’d stepped out of the bathroom, still tugging at the harness to get it comfortable. Going big was definitely one way to describe it, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would mean for their relationship if they actually managed to do this. It was part of the reason she was so nervous, though she wasn’t about to admit it to him. She was in one way afraid that he’d be uncomfortable with her after letting her see him in such a vulnerable position and it would be the end for them. But the thought of it actually bringing them closer together made it a risk she was willing to take.

She had him squirming around on his bed, sucking on him slowly, and he was unintentionally edging himself, waiting until she had him throbbing in her mouth and then he’d grab at her hair to pull her off of him before he came.

She felt around on the bed for the bottle she’d made sure to leave within reach, still working his cock with her mouth and listening to his ragged breaths and soft moans. She pulled off of him for a second to squeeze out what was probably way too much lube and coated the fingers of one hand with it, glancing up at him to make sure he was still on board. His head was resting back on the pillow, eyes squeezed closed and she knew that he would’ve heard what she was doing and was trying to inwardly calm himself down.

“Bobby.”

She wrapped her less lubricated hand around his cock and pumped him slowly as she waited for him to open his eyes and look down at her.

“Wheatgrass still works for you too, you know that right?”

He gave her a small smile and nodded, reaching down to run a hand through her hair.

“I know, I’m okay. I trust you.”

She ducked her head back down to take him back into her mouth, nudging at the insides of his knees with her elbow until he opened his legs wider for her. She reached down absentmindedly and touched the strap on, as though she was checking that it was really there and they were really doing this. She brought her hand back up, letting her fingers lightly trace over his entrance and glancing up to see his stomach muscles tightening up for a split second like they had every other time, before he relaxed again and let out a quiet sigh. She dragged her mouth slowly up his shaft once more and ran her tongue in a slow circle around the head of his dick before pulling off of him to watch his face as she slowly pushed one of her fingers into him.

He inhaled sharply and she ran her free hand up over his stomach and chest in a subtle attempt to calm him down. His hand shot to hers and gripped it tightly, lacing their fingers together and keeping them on his chest.

“Relax, Bobby.”

She said softly as her finger made its way deeper inside of him and his breath stuttered. He squeezed her hand a little tighter before relaxing his grip and letting go of her, just as she angled her finger slightly upwards and felt it brush against his prostate.

“Fuck…”

He muttered, his cock twitching against his abdomen as she lightly stroked the sweet spot inside of him. She leaned back down and sucked him back into her mouth as she added another finger, and he moaned loudly, his thighs tensing up as he kept from bucking up into her mouth.

She kept her hand still, just moving her fingers slightly inside of him until his breathing got more uneven again, moans slipping past his lips every few seconds. He groaned out something, his accent twisting his words into something that she couldn’t understand, before his hand flew down to her hair and he abruptly pulled her off of him again.

“Lani, I want it.”

She gently pulled her fingers out of him and rocked back onto her heels to look at him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his cheeks flushed and his pupils blown as he stared back at her.

"Are you sure?"

He groaned and his head flopped back onto the pillow.

_ "Fuck,  _ aye. C'mon."

She poured more of the lube into her hand and spread it over the dildo attached to the harness she wore, letting her other hand stroke his cock as she did.

“How do you wanna do this? You wanna turn over?”

She asked him quietly and he leaned up on his elbows to study her before giving a small shrug.

“I guess?”

He asked more than answered and she leaned back further to give him room to move.

“If it’s not working let me know and we can try something else.”

He nodded before hesitantly shifting onto his knees at the edge of the bed, and she stood up behind him, grabbing the lube again and slicking more over the silicone between her legs. She ran a hand up the middle of his back and then leaned down to kiss his hip.

“Are you good?”

He didn’t answer, just nodded before resting his head down on the mattress and she could see his eyes close and his hands ball into fists. She almost changed her mind, terrified that she was about to hurt him or make him hate her, but she tried to remind herself that she’d made sure he was comfortable enough to tell her to stop if he needed her to, and she placed one hand lightly on his hip, the other wrapping around the base of the dildo.

“I’m gonna go slow, okay? You trust me?”

“I trust you.”

He murmured in response and she took a deep breath before pushing the smooth silicone against him, after a few tries gaining a new appreciation for his ability to aim and slide into her without even thinking about it when she found that she struggled to find the right angle to make her entering him as smooth as possible.

He hissed and then held his breath when she started to ease the toy into him, and she wrapped an arm around him to stroke his dick gently, almost surprised to find it still hard. One of her main concerns had been him losing his hard on completely, after it had almost happened a few times when they were messing around before this, and she had to admit she felt just a little proud of herself that she’d managed to turn him on enough that it wasn’t happening this time.

Still he remained somewhat tensed up while she slid inside of him and then paused, her hand still lightly moving up and down his shaft while she waited for him to calm down.

“You okay?”

“I dunno…”

He admitted, his voice sounding as though he was speaking through clenched teeth, and she pulled out of him just a little before rocking back in gently.

“I don’t- no, wheatgrass.”

He stammered out, and she carefully pulled out of him and watched him sit up and turn around to face her again.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like not being able to see you.”

“Oh!”

She blurted out in surprise, having just assumed that he was calling it quits and didn’t want to go through with it after all. She could work with this, though.

“Alright. Okay, that’s okay. Um, you wanna try on your back?”

“I think so, yeah.”

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips before he laid back, and she pushed his legs apart and slid her hands under his thighs to hold them up, settling herself between them. She leaned over him to grab the lube from where she’d dropped it on the bed and he leaned up on his elbows to kiss her suddenly making her pause, her hand on the bottle as she kissed him back.

“You sure you’re okay?”

She asked once she pulled away and grabbed the bottle, pouring more onto the strap-on before awkwardly positioning herself again. This position was definitely not as easy for her, but this wasn’t about her. She wrapped one hand around him again, jerking slowly as she held the dildo steady with the other and gently pushed back into him, having to bend her knees a little to manage it without it being extremely uncomfortable for him.

She stayed still again, watching him take a deep breath and relax back against the bed before she started to move slowly, and to her surprise he let out a soft moan.

“Yeah?”

She asked hesitantly, and he pushed up onto his elbows again to look at her.

“Yeah.”

She smiled, the admission restoring her confidence a little and she moved her hips a little faster against him, letting go of his dick to grab a hold of his hips properly as she tried to keep her movements from getting too choppy. She wasn’t used to moving this way and it was taking a little more than she expected to get the hang of it. She pushed a little further into him, faltering when he gasped loudly and dropped back down against the bed again.

“Fuck, there. Don’t stop, holy shit.”

He whined, his hips shuffling against her a little to try and get her going again. She wasn’t sure what she’d done to get that reaction from him, but she eased her way in and out until she got it again and worked out which angle was working for him.

She kept her eyes on his face, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, jaw slack and moaning like he was possessed. He was usually pretty vocal but this was something else, and Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ the sound and the sight of him alone were almost enough to make her come. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, until one of his hands moved down to firmly grasp his cock and her gaze shifted down to watch him stroke himself.

_ "Shit,  _ Bobby. You're so fucking hot. Just,  _ fuck-" _

She'd been fully prepared to focus only on him, she had just wanted to make him feel good, make him feel comfortable enough to let loose and enjoy himself, and hopefully give him the kind of orgasm he'd been giving her for the last few months. But despite the growing ache in her hips and thighs from not being used to using them in his way, she was somehow more turned on than she'd ever been.

She tore her gaze away from him jerking himself erratically and looked back up at his face just in time to see him close his eyes, breathing so hard that he was almost wheezing with every exhale.

“You think you’re gonna come?”

She pushed his hand off of his cock as she spoke and took over stroking him, trying to keep a more steady rhythm than he had been himself as she kept gently rocking into him.

“Fuck yes, shit, oh my God…”

He rambled, his hands flying out to his sides and gripping fistfuls of his duvet.

“You want me to stop?”

“What? No!”

He answered quickly, his feet coming to rest on the backs of her thighs as though to keep her from moving away from him. She wasn’t sure whether or not he’d want to finish this way, or whether he’d want to come some other way, and the fact that he was  _ so  _ into it made her grip tighten on his cock as she struggled to keep her pace steady.

“No, fuck, shit, keep going.”

He rambled out, his hands twisting his duvet frantically as she felt him throbbing in her hand again and hardening up even further. She’d had an idea that he’d like it if he let himself relax enough to, but she hadn’t expected this. She definitely hadn’t expected for herself to like it as much as she did. The only other time she’d tried this was with a stranger, and she’d not really gotten much out of it beyond knowing that she could get a guy off this way. Seeing Bobby get past his nerves and become this whimpering, rambling, writhing mess under her was something else entirely. It’s not as though she felt anymore powerful that she did when she had him tied up, but him having as much trust in her that she knew he must have to let her do this made her feel a weird sense of pride and contentment within her relationship with him.

“Lani, Lani, shit…”

His groans and sharp breaths distracted her enough from how he was making her feel to focus back on him, and she tried to coordinate her hips enough to keep her thrusts even and matched to her hand moving on his cock. His back arched and his jaw clenched as he sucked in a sharp breath and then held it as he came over her hand and up onto his stomach, a few streaks making it up to his chest as he started shuddering. She carefully pulled out of him, drawing a breathy whine out of him, but kept moving her hand on him until she ran her thumb over his head and made his whole body involuntarily jerk away from her.

“Fuck, fuck, stop.”

He gasped, reaching down for her wrist and pulling her hand off of him.

“You okay?”

She asked quietly once his breathing started to even out, and he nodded wordlessly. She leaned over to kiss his forehead lightly before getting to her feet, undoing the harness on her way to his bathroom and dropping it into the bottom of the shower to sort out later before washing her hands off. She returned to his room after a moment with a washcloth and a small bowl of warm water and sat down cross legged beside him on the bed. She dipped the cloth into the water and began wiping his stomach and chest off, not noticing at first that he’d opened his eyes and was watching her. She smiled when she caught his eye and dropped the cloth into the bowl once she was done and leaned over to set the bowl on the nightstand.

“You kinda went off.”

She commented, and he laughed despite the blush colouring his cheeks.

“I guess I did.”

He flung an arm out under her as she laid down beside him and curled it around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and traced shapes on his stomach with one of her fingers. She wasn’t sure what to say to him; she wanted to thank him for trusting her enough to do it but she didn’t want it to come across as cheesy or clingy, so she just stayed quiet, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow down to normal. 

She hadn't expected him to be as into it as he had been, she hadn't expected to be able to make him come like he did, she didn't expect to feel as satisfied herself as she did, but more than anything the possibility that she would feel so close to him afterwards hadn't even crossed her mind. She'd been slightly worried that he might either pull away or get weirdly clingy, but he seemed to have snapped straight back to his normal self and she was the one left feeling… well, she didn't quite know what she was feeling. But whatever it was, it was overwhelming, almost suffocating and she couldn't tell if she loved it or hated it.

It didn't take long for Bobby's breathing to even out, indicating that he was exhausted and already falling asleep, and as she continued to draw invisible shapes over his bare chest and stomach it hit her.

Somewhere along the way, she had almost definitely fallen for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think a smut content warning at the start of each chapter is necessary for SLM, but I would like to forewarn you that there's a mention of infertility in this chapter. It's only brief, but I don't want to upset anyone so please be aware that it's there.

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks since Lani had seen Bobby, and it was already driving her crazy. She'd kept herself awake most of her last night with him at his place, watching him sleep like the kind of sap she always made fun of, and going over and over how she might possibly feel about him.

She spent hours talking herself out of it. Bobby was a good guy. Not just nice, not just funny, not _just_ anything. All the way down to his core, he was _good._ The kind of guy a girl could introduce to her friends, take home to her family, and at the same time never get bored with in the bedroom and never get tired of being around.

He seemed to be able to tell without her saying or even hinting at anything when she needed him to back off a little and when he could get away with being a little more affectionate. He never took it the wrong way or expected her to explain herself when she became a little standoffish with him. He was the best kind of easy going, the best kind of intense and the best kind of goofy all rolled into one, and she was falling hard without even realising until now. But he didn't deserve someone like her.

He deserved someone he could have a real relationship with. Marriage, kids, an actual life. She could see that for him, she could see him fitting right into that kind of future. But he'd never have it with her. So she'd finally fallen into a restless sleep late that night two weeks ago, her mind made up that in the morning she'd call it off. She knew he'd be hurt, especially after what he'd let her do the night before, but she had to do it. She had to let him have the kind of life that guys like him wanted and deserved.

But in the morning he'd been on the phone when she'd woken up; an invitation to some little nothing of a town outside of Manchester, a last minute bachelor party/pub crawl that wasn't supposed to happen for a guy he and Gary had gone to high school with.

She had thought that was her chance to flush him out of her system, so she hadn't seen him for the week leading up to his weekend away and had barely responded to his texts. She'd let the drunken phone call he'd made to her while he was away go to voicemail and had tried not to laugh when she couldn't help but play it hours later, even though she could barely understand a word he said. The call had ended with Gary yelling at him to stop talking to his girl, and she wasn't entirely happy about liking the way that sounded.

She'd avoided contacting him the week after his trip as well, sending one word responses to his texts, if she even answered at all. He'd given up texting her by the second weekend, and it hurt. It stung like nothing she'd ever felt before, because she'd never felt as connected to anyone before. But she knew it was for the best. Definitely not for her; she knew that no one would ever measure up. But it was the best thing she could think of to do for him. This way he could find someone capable of giving him what he deserved; the best of everything. She could live with never seeing him again if it meant he could have everything.

\--

"You should call him."

Lani looked up from where she was painting pale pink polish on Chelsea's toenails.

"Call who?"

"Don't be daft, you know who."

"Why would I call him?"

Chelsea raised an eyebrow but didn't answer, and after a moment Lani rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Chelsea's feet.

"It's done."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. We had fun for a while, and now it's done."

"Whose decision was that?"

"It was mutual."

She lied, gesturing for Chelsea to bring her other foot up.

"I call bollocks."

"You can call whatever you want, I said it's done."

Lani snapped, her tone of voice rendering Chelsea silent. It had taken enough effort for her to make the decision to begin with, the last thing she needed was Chelsea poking holes in her excuses and talking her back out of it.

"How's you and Gary going?"

She asked after a moment to try and get the conversation going in a different direction.

"It's okay I guess."

"Real convincing."

Lani glanced up at her quickly to roll her eyes, but quickly looked back down at what she was doing when she saw the look on Chelsea's face, heavily hinting that she hadn't been convincing about Bobby either.

"He's nice I guess, but he's just a little… I don't know."

"Okay?"

"He talks about his Nan a lot and keeps saying I have to meet her."

"So why don't you?"

Lani finished up with her toenails and leaned back against the arm of Chelsea's couch.

"Seems a bit early for all that don't you think?"

"It's been a few months."

"I'd expect to be meeting his parents now, not his grandparents. Grandparents are a whole different thing."

Lani shrugged and sat up straighter to start packing away the polish.

"Bobby once told me Gary's Nan practically raised him with his Mum so I guess she's like a parent to him."

"He talked to you about his friends?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

Chelsea didn't answer, and Lani looked up to see her frowning at her.

"What?"

"Did you break up with him because you can't have kids?"

"What? No."

"Did you?"

Lani sighed and got to her feet, gathering up the case filled with nail polish.

"Does it matter?"

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"So you just precogged it and broke up with him in anticipation of him not being okay with it?"

"Oh come on. You've met him, as if he doesn't want kids."

"There are other ways."

"I don't _want_ kids."

"Either way he deserves for you to talk to him about it instead of making the decision for him."

"Maybe just stay out of it, Chelsea. It was my relationship, not yours. And I get to decide when it's over, not you."

She turned and headed to Chelsea's bathroom to put the nail polish away, completely missing the fact that she'd just admitted out loud that she had actually been in a relationship with Bobby.

\--

"What's up with you?"

Gary asked as he walked alongside Bobby, Shar lazily plodding along in front of them. Bobby barely heard him, his eyes fixed to the ground in front of him as he trudged along the sidewalk. It had been ages since he'd joined Gary and Shar on one of their morning walks. For the last few months most of his free time had been spent with Lani, something that kind of felt as though it might have been a waste of time now.

"What?"

He looked up with a frown when Gary elbowed him in the ribs.

"You and Lani have a fight?"

"No."

"Did you break up?"

"Can't break up with someone you're not dating."

He muttered sullenly and Gary sighed and stopped, turning to face him.

"I don't care what you say, I don't care what she says. I saw the way she was around you at your place a couple weeks ago. You can't tell me it wasn't getting serious."

"I can, because apparently it wasn't."

"Did she hook up with someone else?"

Gary asked quietly after a moment of silence and Bobby shrugged and started walking again.

"Maybe. Not really my business."

"You need to call her and find out what's going on mate, 'cause this mood don't suit ya."

"Sorry that my relationship ending is ruining your day."

"I thought you weren't dating."

Bobby sighed and looked over at him. He was usually a tactless idiot, but he was also exceptionally good at getting Bobby to admit to things he usually wouldn't.

"I dunno, I thought we might have been getting there but then it's like she's just disappeared."

"Have you called her?"

"Nah Gaz, I never thought of that."

"Alright, you don't need to get testy with me. You know where she lives right? And where she works? Go catch up with her."

"Like a stalker?"

"Nah, like a bloke that's into her and wants to know where he stands."

They both fell back into silence, Bobby mulling over what his friend had said. He hadn't wanted to come across too clingy, knowing how against that she seemed to be. But he supposed barely hearing from her in two weeks gave him enough of a reason to go and see her, just once. Just to find out what was going on.

He'd known for a while now that he was starting to fall for her, against his better judgement. He couldn't pick exactly when he realised he thought of her as more than a booty call, more than a rebound, more than a casual fling, but he also could barely remember what his life was like without her in it and he'd been a little lost for the past couple of weeks. He was left feeling a little hurt, a little angry and very confused by the way she'd suddenly gone almost completely silent, especially after what they'd done the last time they were together. He would've never agreed to it if he'd known she was going to be done with him as soon as she'd gotten what she wanted from him.

"Aye, maybe I could."

\--

Bobby sat in his car outside of Lani's building, his fingers drumming anxiously on the steering wheel and his eyes fixed to the side mirror, waiting to see her car. He knew she'd be getting home from work any minute now and he was determined to find out what was going on.

He knew she struggled with commitment without her needing to tell him as much, and he was always careful not to be too much of a boyfriend to her but her barely acknowledging him and not even bothering to call it quits properly didn't sit right with him, and he decided Gary was right. He at least deserved an explanation.

Finally he spotted her car rounding the corner and coming to a stop across the road from him and he took a deep breath before getting out of his and tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He jogged across the road and leaned against the back door of her car; she'd obviously seen him because she didn't seem surprised when she closed her door and glanced over at him.

"Hi."

She murmured distractedly, focusing on locking up her car for a moment.

"Hey."

She busied herself rifling around in her bag, not saying anymore.

"So, are we done?"

He blurted out, immediately having to physically stop himself from face palming once the words left his mouth. At least until she just stared at him wordlessly, and he realised that maybe they were.

"Seriously?"

"It's for the best, okay?"

She took a step away from her car to try to walk inside, but at the last minute Bobby moved to stand in front of her and block her path, shaking his head.

"No. Not okay."

"Bobby…"

She sighed, keeping her eyes from meeting his.

"Nah, that's bullshit Lani. It's for the best for who?"

"You."

"Bullshit."

"You should find someone who-"

"Bull. Shit."

He cut her off, moving a little closer to her and resting a hand on the car behind her, effectively boxing her in when his other hand moved to her waist.

"I can't give you what you want."

"Did you drug me and get that information out of me or something? Because I don't remember ever having a conversation with you about what I want."

"Well what do you want?"

"You."

"I mean in the future."

He hesitated for a moment, the hand on her car moving to her shoulder and then sliding down to rest on the other side of her waist.

"You."

He answered softly, and she sighed and turned her head away.

"I don't do this, Bobby. The whole relationship thing."

"Who said we had a relationship?"

She didn't answer and after a moment he sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, taking a step back away from her.

"Alright. If you say we're done with this, we're done and I'll leave you alone."

She still didn't answer, still couldn't even look up at him. She tried to force the words out of her mouth. _We're done,_ it shouldn't have been so hard, she'd said it countless times before. She'd finally worked up the nerve until she looked up at his face. She didn't want to be done. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to let him go, that she would even go so far as to accept that she was his girlfriend and she wanted to be with him. But when she _still_ didn't say anything he shook his head in resignation and turned to walk away from her. She shot a hand out to grab his wrist and he paused and looked back at her, arching an eyebrow.

"You wanna come in?"

Was all she ended up managing to say, and he frowned slightly.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

He gave a small nod and she let go of his arm to head into her flat. Once they were inside and she'd kicked her shoes off she turned to face him, finding him watching her with a confused expression on his face. She couldn't blame him, she was even confusing herself with her back and forth. Knowing what she wanted had never been an issue for her, and she knew if she stopped blocking the idea of wanting him from coming to the surface, this would be no different. Even if she did let herself realise that she wanted to be with him and only him though, knowing it and saying it out loud were two very different things.

"Do we need to talk about this or something?"

He asked after a while, and she shook her head and stepped closer to him.

"No."

"I think we should."

He answered somewhat distractedly as she came to stand in front of him and ran her hands up his chest, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders. She had to do _something_ to distract him, she couldn't have this conversation. She couldn't let him drag information out of her like he had when he'd taken her to his sister's restaurant, and she didn't want to admit to him that she failed at the one thing all women were supposed to be able to do, and have to deal with him looking at her like she was broken. She could deal with him thinking she was a bitch, but she couldn't handle him pitying her.

"I'd rather not."

She murmured quietly. He caught her wrists in one hand when she moved to undo his pants and brought his other one under her chin, tilting her head to make her look up at him.

"You know I'm just following your lead, right?"

"What do you mean?"

He let go of her hands to gesture between them.

"With this. I think I've made it pretty clear what I want, whatever happens from here is up to you. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Then stop talking, because right now I want you to fuck me."

She didn't miss the way his face fell, just a little and just for a second, just like she didn't miss how much that tiny split second of disappointment stung. She knew he needed to know where he stood with her. She owed him that, but she just couldn't. She couldn't openly commit to him, but she couldn't end it with him either, and she knew it wasn't fair but she selfishly pushed the thought aside and leaned up to kiss him anyway.

She knew he was upset when it took him a few seconds to return the kiss, but once he did she almost immediately forgot why she'd even gotten it in her head to call it off. By the time she'd unbuttoned his pants and pulled away to remove her own clothes he seemed to have forgotten his own hesitation, whipping his shirt over his head and bringing his hands up to her face to kiss her again as he walked her backwards until she was pressed against her front door.

His hands trailed down the front of her body, hooking into her underwear and pushing them down her legs before quickly getting rid of his own and then bringing his hands around to her ass, hoisting her up and pinning her between him and the door.

"You miss me or something?"

She muttered with a breathy laugh.

"Yeah."

He mumbled in reply before bringing his lips back to hers and she tried to ignore the weight behind his one word answer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her hips against the door to steady her and pushed himself into her. A small gasp escaping her broke the kiss once he started moving against her and he rested his forehead against hers, watching her face intently.

She managed a small smile at him before he bent his knees and picked up his pace, making her eyes flutter closed and her head fall back against the door. She could feel him still watching her for a while before he let out a low growl and she felt his head drop down to rest on her chest, his hands pushing her harder against the door as his hips snapped harder into hers.

Her hands moved from where they were resting on his shoulders, sliding around to his back and digging her nails in as she held onto him. He lifted his head and pressed light kisses to her neck then slowed the speed of his hips as he stopped at the pulse point on her neck and sucked lightly at the skin.

"Fuck, Bobby."

She whined, moving her hands down to his and guiding them up to her waist, allowing her to press her shoulders to the door and roll her hips out against his. He groaned and inched back away from her a little, giving her more room to move, and one of her hands shot down to the door handle to help hold herself up, the other one settling on his forearm.

"Holy shit."

He huffed, gripping her waist tightly to help guide her on and off of him, his eyes fixed to the way her body moved against him.

"Ah fuck, you're gonna make me come."

He gasped through gritted teeth.

"Fuck, yeah do it. I wanna feel it."

She moaned, looking down her own body to watch herself sliding up and down on his cock. He shook his head quickly and pushed her hips back to the door.

"I wanna get you first."

She whimpered when he pulled out of her and grabbed at him to bring him back.

"No, come on. It's fine, I want you to come."

He moved one of her legs back down to the floor and glanced up at her as he lowered himself down to his knees, hooking her other leg over his shoulder.

"You first."

He repeated before pressing his mouth against her, one hand running lightly up and down the outside of her thigh and the other still holding her hips against the door.

"Oh shit, I'm already close anyway Bobby, come on."

She whined, even as she gripped fistfuls of his dreads to keep him still and ground against his face. He pressed himself harder against her, alternating between flicking his tongue and lightly licking over her clit until he felt her legs starting to shake. He pulled away from her abruptly and got to his feet, turning her around to face the door and pressing his body against hers, his chest to her back.

He reached down to grab her leg again, lifting it out of the way and hooking it over his arm as he braced himself on the door in front of her and pushed back into her, his body already starting to tremble before he'd even started moving.

"Oh God, oh God…"

She muttered over and over, her forehead resting on the door and arching her back as much as she could with him leaning on her so heavily. He was just barely rocking into her but she could already feel him throbbing as she almost instantly clamped down on his cock.

"That's- fuck- my favourite feeling."

He groaned into her ear as she came with a loud moan, and he straightened up a little more, his free hand splayed out across the backs of her shoulders to keep her against the door as his hips rolled, slowly fucking her through both of their orgasms as he hit his own release.

After a moment he let her drop her leg back down, pulling out and stepping away from her to let her move. A rare, awkward silence fell over them before Bobby broke it by clearing his throat and moving to pick his clothes up off the floor.

"So uh, should I call you?"

He asked eventually, averting his gaze from hers as he pulled his boxers back on.

"You're leaving?"

 _That_ hurt, and she didn't know why. She'd gotten so used to him just spending the night after they'd hooked up that him leaving straight after now felt like a slap across the face. He stopped and stared at her, frowning at first but then seeming almost guilty as he obviously saw how much his comment had gotten to her.

"I figured you'd want me out of your way."

"I don't."

"So you want me to stay?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and dropped the rest of his clothes back on to the floor, then stepped over them to pull her into a hug. She froze for a moment; hugs were not something she was used to, even Chelsea rarely hugged her. After a moment though she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head before letting go of her.

"You don't want a conversation about it, but I need to know if you're as into this as I am."

"Bobby-"

"I thought I was okay with how it is, but I'm not, not after being away. I just need a yes or a no, that's it."

She forced herself to look at him as she answered. So much for calling it off. She just hoped he'd forgive her when he found out what he was getting into.

"Yes."

\--

Things were different after her attempt at ghosting him, and Lani hated it. Other than some awkward small talk, they spent most of the night in a silence that had never been between them. He cooked them dinner, but neither of them ate much, their appetite driven away by the weird and obvious tension in air around them. Even once they went to bed, Bobby stayed on his side, facing her but not touching her and staying so quiet that she thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Did I just delay the inevitable today?"

He asked suddenly, startling her a little.

"What?"

"You heard me, stop stalling."

"Why would you think that?"

She felt him moving and looked over to see that he'd moved a little closer to her, close enough that she could see his eyes were open and studying her face.

"Because this isn't the first time it's felt like you wanted to be done with me. I mean, most of the time I know that you like me. Or I think I know, but sometimes it's kind of hard to tell."

"I- no."

"You sure?"

"Mostly."

She couldn't lie to him, even if the truth was that if she had her way she wasn't willing to let go of him anytime in the foreseeable future. She knew there was a very real possibility of him calling it off though.

"I know you don't like the whole labelling and commitment thing, but we've been doing this for a while now. I guess I just want to know if you feel it towards me."

"Feel what?"

"Committed. I just wanna know that when you decide you're done with me, you'll at least recognise that I was more than a one night stand and tell me."

 _"When_ I decide?"

"When, if, whatever."

She was quiet for a long time, but finally she took a deep breath and rolled over to face him.

"You're more than a one night stand."

She managed quietly, and he studied her face for a second before giving a short nod, seeming to be somehow happy with her less than informative answer. He shifted closer again and lifted up onto an elbow to lean over and kiss her on the forehead before laying back down, and she shifted a little to try to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

\--

It had still been pitch black when Lani had woken up, but she hadn't even bothered to check the time. She'd been laying there next to Bobby for what felt like hours, listening to his breathing and trying to let it lull her back to sleep. It hadn't worked though, and she was restless, fidgeting in her spot until Bobby had let out an annoyed groan in his sleep and rolled away from her.

She didn't know if what had happened earlier could be classed as their first fight, but whatever it had been she'd hated it, and she hated that it didn't feel fully resolved before they'd gone to sleep. She reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

Nothing.

She laid her hand out on his back and pushed lightly before sliding up against him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Bobby."

She leaned up to murmur in his ear, letting her fingers trace over his stomach. 

"Hmm?"

He hummed, his hand moving to grab hers and lace their fingers together.

"Wake up."

"Why?"

She tried to shake her hand free but his grip tightened.

"I want to apologise."

"M'sleepin'."

He mumbled.

"I don't want you to be angry with me."

"I'm not, I get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it before letting her go. She kept tracing along the grooves of his abs, eventually working her way down to the V at his hips, and he moaned softly when she ran her fingers down one side and back up the other.

"I want you."

She breathed out into his ear, moving her hand lower. She wrapped her fingers around his half hard dick and squeezed lightly.

"Now?"

He asked, sounding a little more awake.

"Yeah, now."

He stayed quiet for a second as she stroked him slowly, and then moved her hand off of him before rolling over to face her. She didn't know what she was expecting, maybe for him to ask her what time it was, or why she was awake in the middle of the night and coming on so strong. But she didn't expect him to wordlessly weave his hand into her hair and pull her into a deep kiss.

She might not have been able to tell him that she felt the same way about him as he seemed to about her, but she could try to let him know in other ways now that she'd worked it out. Her arm wound back around his waist, this time so that she could cling tightly to his back and press herself against him. His hand moved down to grab her knee and he brought her leg up to hook over his hip as he rocked up against her slowly.

"I want you too."

He answered quietly, his hand sliding around to her ass to press her harder against him as he ground his hips into hers.

"I can tell."

He laughed before shifting his hips slightly and his grip on her ass tightened as he pushed the tip of his dick up against her. She pushed herself onto him, her leg tightening around him to bring herself closer again as she wiggled her way onto his length, trying to take in as much of him as she could.

"I missed you."

He muttered before pressing his lips back to hers, stopping her from having to answer him.

He kissed her slowly and deliberately and moved against her in the same way, one hand resting on her back and holding her body tightly against his, and the other wrapped up in the hair at the back of her head.

He finally tore his lips away from hers when he shuddered against her involuntarily as his breath caught in his throat.

"You, fuck- _fuck_ you feel so good."

He gasped out, pressing his face into the crook of her neck to keep himself from saying anymore when she started rolling her hips forward onto him.

"No, no, look at me."

She moved a hand to his shoulder and pushed him away from her just a little so that she could see his face, albeit barely due to the lack of light. She could already feel the knot in her stomach tightening up, leaving her wondering how he always seemed to do it for her so easily.

"Shit, shit, Bobby…"

She whimpered out softly and he shuddered again before scooting down a little and leaning up onto one elbow. He repositioned her leg higher up on his side to open her up more for him and gripped her waist tightly, driving himself into her harder and from a different angle.

"Oh _fuck!"_

Lani just about sobbed the words out, forgetting her request for him to look at her and burying her face down into the pillow. He leaned down over her and rested his forehead against the back of her head, yet another shiver running through his body as he listened to her quiet moans. His jaw clenched and his grip tightened on her side as he tried to hold off but his thrusts sped up uncontrollably, every muscle in his body tensing up with the effort it took not to finish before her.

"I'm gonna come."

He groaned out quietly into her hair, his breath hitching as the tension in his body became too much. He pushed as far as he could into her and stilled his hips as he came, a low moan escaping from deep in his chest as she kept rocking on him, chasing her own release.

He slid his hand from her waist to her clit and rubbed at her with shaking fingers, still trembling as he rode out the end of his orgasm.

"Fuck, yeah, Bobby, I-"

A choked moan cut Lani's sentence short and her leg tightened around his hips to press herself against him as she came, grinding against him and digging her nails into his back even as his dick was starting to soften inside of her.

_"Fuck me."_

She murmured into the pillow after a long moment of silence, somehow neither of them having the energy to move.

"I just did."

He answered lazily, and she laughed quietly, not even bothering to roll her eyes at him first or try to pretend that she didn't find him funny. They stayed together for a long time, but he finally pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, allowing her to roll away and curl up against his side like she usually only did once she was asleep.

"Hey Lani."

He murmured when she was almost asleep, and she grunted her acknowledgement.

"You know you're kinda stuck with me now that I know you like me right?"

She could hear the grin in his voice without even turning to look at him and instantly relaxed more when she realised they were going to be able to get back to normal. She elbowed him lightly in the ribs in response, hearing his low chuckle right before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated! Please check them before reading!
> 
> I just wanna say thank you to Esme for reassuring me that parts of this chapter didn't kill the whole the mood. And to Lauren for making me feel a bit more comfortable going ahead with some things.
> 
> ALSO thank you guys so much for 5k hits!! You seriously have no idea how psyched I still am, it's such a huge deal for me and I love you all for it ❤
> 
> If you missed it, I posted a commission from the brilliant losingface on Tumblr (@katbee) and Reddit (u/ffkatbee) in celebration. You guys should check it out, she's such a ridiculously talented artist!

The incessant knocking had woken Lani but not Bobby, who was having one of his very rare lie ins. She quietly slipped out of bed and ran on her tiptoes toward the door, pulling on a pair of sweats and a shirt on the way before the sound could wake him up, figuring she’d let him sleep for once. She pulled the door open, her jaw dropping when she saw who was waiting on the other side.

"Mum!"

She blurted out, her eyes widening in shock. She shouldn't have been surprised, not really. Her mother wasn't a big part of her life, but when she decided she wanted to see her daughter that's what she did, Lani had very little say in the matter.

Still, there was the matter of the naked man in her bed that she wasn't quite ready to introduce to her mother just yet.

"Hello Alannah."

She awkwardly hugged her mum, trying to remain in the doorway but one arched eyebrow from the woman in front of her had her moving out of the way to let her through, eyeing the luggage she was carrying.

"You staying for a while Mum?"

"Only a few days. Is that alright?"

Lani nodded and started to answer but was cut off by the distinct sound of sleepy footsteps coming from the hallway. Her mother grinned at her, her eyes darting towards the doorway.

"Do you have someone over?"

She asked in a hushed voice. Before Lani could answer Bobby stepped out into the living room - thankfully wearing jeans - and then froze, looking between the two very obviously related women in front of him.

Lani shot him an apologetic look before glancing over at her Mum, who sized him up for a moment before grinning over at her.

"And who's this?"

"Uhh not important, I'm just gonna…"

Bobby answered quickly, pointing towards the front door and trying to side step around Lani to get to it. She grabbed his arm on the way and gave a tiny shake of her head.

"Don't go."

He was obviously starting to panic as he studied her face and then nodded towards her Mum, the action barely noticeable.

"You don't have to- you know. We don't have to do this."

He whispered and Lani frowned, wondering how he seemed to know who she was. She didn't answer, just slid her hand down his arm and laced their fingers together before turning to face her mother.

"Mum, this is Bobby. Bobby, this is my Mum."

She looked over to see him looking down at their joined hands with a small smile before he seemed to snap out of it.

"Nice to meet you, Ms Riley."

She smiled at him warmly and waved a hand at him.

"Dale is fine. Are you… the boyfriend?"

"Mum!"

"Alannah the man just came out of your bedroom without a shirt on at 7am. I think it's a fair question."

"It's fine."

Bobby reassured her quietly before smiling back over at Dale.

"I'm getting there."

His reply gained him an elbow in the ribs from Lani and a loud laugh from Dale before she stepped further into the room, patting his shoulder on the way past.

"You're a stronger man than most, Bobby."

\--

Bobby got along well with her Mum, which surprised Lani. Although she wasn't a huge part of her life and hadn't been for a long time now, she never held back her disapproval of the few men she'd ran into when dropping in unannounced.

Even Dale seemed to see him as Lani's boyfriend from the way it didn't take her much more than an hour to launch into the baby/toddler Lani stories; stories she'd never told anyone before.

"So how long have you two been together?"

She asked after dinner, which Bobby had cooked for them after it had been unanimously decided that he'd be spending the night again.

"We're not really together…"

Bobby answered hesitantly, casting a glance toward Lani and breaking the somewhat awkward silence that fell over the three of them following the question.

"You spend the night often?"

"I guess, yeah."

"You seeing anyone else?"

"No."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably and Dale pointed at Lani.

"You?"

"No."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

Dale looked back at Bobby, a tiny smirk on her face.

"You sleeping with her?"

"I, um-"

He cleared his throat, making Dale laugh and wave a dismissive hand, indicating that his discomfort was answer enough.

"Sounds together to me."

"Mum, could you not?"

Lani huffed, gathering up the empty dishes from the table and taking them over to the kitchen sink. Bobby drummed his fingers on the table absentmindedly, carefully studying a tiny groove in the top of the wooden table as Dale leaned back in her seat and watched him.

"You are  _ not  _ what I expected."

She commented after a moment, and Bobby glanced up at her nervously.

"No?"

"No. And I mean that as a compliment."

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess?"

Bobby answered uncertainly. He was always good with Mums. Dads, siblings, cousins, everyone. He didn't know why he was so nervous this time, why he was so worried about whether or not this woman liked him, especially when he wasn't officially Lani's boyfriend. It had surprised him that she'd even suggested that he stay the night with her mother sleeping in the spare bedroom.

Dale cleared her throat to get his attention, breaking him out of his thoughts and making him look up at her.

"We might not have the best relationship, and I might not be around much, but if you hurt my daughter, I  _ will  _ find you."

"I believe you."

He answered with a small nod, pausing and taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I know it looks like I'm leading her on, but you have to know that I'd lock it down in a heartbeat if she was happy for me to do it. But she's not, so I'm just going with it. But I'd never hurt her."

"I know. I know how she is."

Dale told him with a small smile as Lani came back to the table, resting her hand on Bobby’s shoulder from where she stood beside him.

"Hey I'm going to bed, you coming?"

Bobby’s eyes darted nervously between Lani and her Mum before Dale laughed loudly and got to her feet.

"Don't look so worried, you think her politely asking someone to come to bed is the worst thing I've overheard?"

"Mum!!"

Dale grinned at her daughter before pushing her chair back into place and heading down the hall to the spare room. Lani groaned once she was gone and sank down onto Bobby's lap, burying her face in her hands.

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was coming."

She murmured into her palms, and he laughed and kissed her shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. Does she always just show up randomly like this though?"

"Yeah it's kind of her thing. Once a year or so she drops in, stays for a few days, then disappears again."

"To where?"

"I honestly don't know. The last I heard she was living somewhere in Ireland."

Bobby frowned, this kind of disconnected parent/child relationship seeming completely foreign to him. He spoke to his own parents at least once a week on the phone, saw them at least once a fortnight and they still lived in the house they'd bought when they'd first moved from Glasgow. He always knew where his family was if he ever needed them.

"That's rough."

Lani shrugged and got to her feet, pulling at his arm to bring him up with her and lead him to her bedroom.

"It works for us. We haven't been close since my Dad left, so it'd probably be weird for both of us to force it at this point."

He followed her to her bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him, stripping down to his boxers as she took off everything but her shirt and underwear before getting onto the bed.

"You know you didn't have to let me stay."

"You think I'd rather be alone with her?"

She scooted closer to him and surprised him by wrapping an arm around his waist and hitching one of her legs up over his hips, curling it around him.

"Besides I want her to get to know you now that she's met you."

She mumbled into his chest before placing small kisses over his shoulder. He wanted to ask why it was important to her that he got along with her mum, and why she was being so affectionate, but he got the feeling it would be a terrible idea. So he decided to just go along with it, winding his arm around her and rubbing her back lightly 

"So far so good, I think."

He said after a while and she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, she likes you."

She whispered as she pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him, linking her fingers together on his chest and resting her chin on her hands. He kissed her forehead absentmindedly as his hands came to rest on her back.

"Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"If you're not that close with her."

"Doesn't mean I hate her. I don't see her much but it's gonna be easier when I do if she likes you."

She unfolded her hands and shifted to place small kisses along his collarbone, smiling against him when she heard him sigh quietly. His hands ran through her hair as she moved further down, pushing his boxers down out of the way as she did, but he lightly pulled her off of him by the hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to suck your dick."

"Your  _ mother's  _ in the next room."

"And?"

He hesitated for a second before letting go of her hair and resting his head back on the pillow.

"And nothing."

He whispered as she ran her tongue up his shaft, his dick almost instantly starting to stiffen up as she took him into her mouth.

He left one hand resting lightly on the back of her head, moving the other up to cover his own mouth as she started slowly bobbing her head on him. She hummed around him, dragging her nails up and down his thighs before sliding her hands under his ass and pushing him up into her.

He got the hint, his hand curling into a fist in her hair as he started bucking up into her mouth. She could hear him trying to keep his breaths quiet, the odd muffled groan slipping out against his hand every now and then as she let him fuck her face. She pulled off of him when she felt his legs starting to tense up, replacing her mouth with her hand and jerking him as she sat up a little more and glanced up at him.

"You wanna know what I want?"

She whispered, watching as his eyes snapped open to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah, what?"

His hips stopped moving up into her hand and he pushed up onto his elbows to look at her properly.

"Don't get weird about it."

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna watch you jerk off."

She moved her hand off of him as she spoke and shuffled back a little, reaching over to grab his wrist and pull him up into a sitting position.

"You do?"

"I really do. I wanna see how you make yourself come."

She scooted back onto his lap and his hands immediately slid up under her shirt to cup her breasts and massage them lightly. He ducked his head down to kiss her neck as his fingertips moved to her nipples, circling and then pinching and rolling them gently.

"I'd rather make you come."

"Hmm, later."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought his lips up to hers for a short kiss.

"I want you to jerk off for me."

She ground down against him, quickly clamping a hand over his mouth when he moaned. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, her hand still covering his mouth.

"I want you to come on my face."

He groaned against her hand as she pulled back to look at him, running her free hand through his dreads.

"Get up and show me how you like it."

She slipped off of his lap and sat on the end of her bed, watching as he stood up in front of her and let his boxers pool around his feet. She leaned forward to swirl her tongue around his head as he wrapped his fingers around himself and started stroking.

She leaned back onto her hands, her lips curling into a small smile as he picked up his pace, and she dragged her eyes up over his body to his face.

"Yeah, you're close already aren't you?"

He nodded, dropping his head down to look at her and stopping his hand for a moment to brush his thumb over the tip a few times before starting to jerk himself faster.

"Aye, I'm-"

He panted out, biting down on his lower lip mid-sentence to keep back a moan. She sat up straight again, running her hands up over his stomach and then following their path with her tongue, so close that he was bumping her chest lightly with every stroke.

"Spit in my mouth."

"I don't want-"

"I said, spit in my mouth."

She cut him off, placing her hand over his on his cock and letting it move with his, her fingers slipping between his and letting her feel the veins pulsing under them.

"C'mon, I want it."

She urged, and he let out a small huff before leaning down a little and gripping her hair with his free hand, forcing her head back. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, her other hand gripping his hip roughly as he let a mouthful of spit fall onto her tongue.

"Fuck-"

He hissed quietly as he watched her close her mouth and swallow, licking her lips slowly as she opened her eyes again and then smiled up at him.

"You liked that huh?"

"Shit, aye."

"You gonna come for me?"

"Mhm."

He almost whined, trying to keep quiet as his hips stuttered forward into their hands and he started to come, the first streak hitting her chin and dripping down onto her shirt.

She opened her mouth again, forcing his hand to keep moving when it stilled and tightened around his cock as he released onto her lips, cheeks and tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck."

He muttered under his breath as she guided him back into her mouth, her throat contracting around him and making him shudder as she swallowed the cum that made it into her mouth. She pulled back off of him and grinned up at him, letting out a short laugh when she fell back as he leaned forward, his hands resting on the bed on either side of her to hold himself up.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before straightening back up and pulling his boxers up, then walked out of the room quietly without a word to her. She watched him go, a little confused, before carefully lifting her shirt over her head.

"Nuh, stop."

He whispered just as she was lifting it to wipe her face off and she glanced over to see him carefully closing her bedroom door again, now holding a damp face towel. He sat beside her and she turned to the side to face him as he carefully cleaned her face off, one hand curled around the back of her neck to hold her still. He leaned over to drop the towel onto the night stand, catching her watching him with a small smile.

"What?"

"You're stupidly sexy, you know that?"

He laughed lightly, his cheeks subtly turning pink.

"Aye, alright."

"You are."

"I'm glad you think so."

She shuffled closer to him and kissed him lightly, sighing when his hands found her breasts again.

"Everything you do turns me on."

She murmured as she pulled away, and he grinned at her before lowering his head and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, tracing his tongue in slow circles around it before changing sides.

He pushed her down onto her back, stretching himself out on top of her and moving her arms up. His fingers wrapped around her wrists, pinning her hands up above her head as his other hand trailed down her body, and she arched up against him when he brushed over her clit. He gave her a cheeky smirk before easing two of his fingers into her, watching as her eyes rolled back for a second before she got a hold of herself and snapped her gaze back to his.

He leaned down to kiss her again as his fingers found a steady rhythm and he added a third when she moaned quietly into his mouth. He pulled back just a little, his lips still hovering over hers and his fingers still pumping in and out of her.

"I wanna taste you so bad."

He groaned, tightening his grip on her wrists as she started rocking up into his hand.

"Fuck, no one's stopping you."

"Hmm I want to see your face when I make you come though."

She whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of her and brought them up to his face to suck them clean, groaning when she lifted her head to suck his thumb into her mouth. She held his gaze as her teeth grazed along the pad of his thumb and they stayed like that for a moment before he pulled his hand away and moved it back down between her legs, pressing his lips hard against hers and kissing her roughly as he curled his fingers inside of her.

She bit down on his lower lip as she choked back a moan, lifting her legs to wrap loosely around his hips as she ground up into his hand. Her hands fidgeted in his grip and he loosened it a little to let her move if she wanted to. She broke the kiss, dropping her head back onto the bed and arching up against him.

"Don't- oh God, just hold me down."

He could tell she was trying to be quiet, but even still her words came out as part of a drawn out moan and she gasped when he dug his fingers back into her wrists.

"Yeah like that,  _ shit." _

He didn't even realise he was hard again until her hips jerked up against him, her clit pressing against his length and making her whine.

"Bobby, Bobby, fuck me."

"Yeah?"

He was already slipping his fingers out of her and lining himself up as she nodded frantically.

"Fuck yeah, come on."

She groaned, pushing her hips up and sliding herself onto him before he had a chance to move and letting out a moan of what almost sounded like relief once he started fucking into her.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my God."

She rambled as the hand not holding onto her wrists moved onto the mattress to anchor himself down and pick up the pace.

"Oh, shit, I'm coming Bobby, fuck-"

He let go of her wrists to clamp a hand down over her mouth as she came, her eyes rolling back in her head and her arms wrapping tightly around him as her hips bucked up against him. He slowed his thrusts down as she squeezed and pulsed around him then moved his hand off of her mouth and sat up, grabbing her legs and moving them up onto his shoulders. 

She reached up above her to grip the pillow above her head as he picked his pace up again, moving one hand back over her mouth and holding onto one of her legs with the other.

She moaned against his hand when he shifted a little to hit her at a different angle and he pressed his palm harder against her mouth, clenching his jaw to keep himself quiet as his eyes fell closed.

She watched his face for a moment, an involuntary whimper filtering out of her mouth and into his firm grip on her face as her gaze dragged down over his chest and stomach, his abs working to roll and grind his hips every time he bottomed out inside of her. His eyes snapped back open when she gritted her teeth and they scraped against his palm.

"You gonna come on me again?"

He whispered, his voice strained as she tightened up around him and his hips stuttered against her. She hummed in response, gasping into his hand when he let her legs drop and leaned back down over her, slowing his hips to a roll as she came again, pushing up into him desperately to get him deeper inside of her.

_ "God  _ that feels so fucking good."

He groaned, dropping his head down onto her shoulder and curling his fingers around her jaw as his rhythm faltered and his hips slammed against hers when he came.

His breath came out in short gasps as he released inside of her and he turned his head to press his face against the side of neck to keep himself quiet as his hips slowed to lightly rock against her, his body twitching as the last of her orgasm had her pulsing around his overly sensitive head. He dropped his hand away from her mouth and relaxed down against her, just barely managing to keep his full weight off of her and on his elbows, panting heavily into the crook of her neck.

The both groaned as he pulled out and rolled off of her, sprawling out on his back and turning his head to look at her.

"You think we were too loud?"

He asked with a small grin, and she laughed and waved a hand in the air above her dismissively.

"Who cares?"

"Me! I don't want your Mum thinking I don't treat you right."

She rolled onto her side to face him, reaching out to run her fingers lightly down the side of his face.

"You treat me perfectly."

She said quietly, distracted for a moment as she studied his face before snapping her attention back to his eyes.

"I don't want her to think I'm disrespecting her either. Doing… stuff, you know. With you, and to you. In here. While she's out there."

He rambled awkwardly, gesturing towards the bedroom door. She laughed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stuff?"

"Mhm, stuff."

"How can you fuck me like you just did, then go back to being shy and awkward about it straight after?"

"Talented, I guess."

"You're kind of an idiot."

She whispered, cupping one hand around her mouth as though she was telling him a secret. He copied the gesture and leaned in close.

"An idiot who can give you multiples  _ almost  _ every time, so don't insult me too much or I'll stop."

"You'll stop?"

"That's what I said."

"You think you can stop fucking me?"

"Of course I can!"

He replied indignantly, looking away from her and up to the ceiling with a small huff.

"You realise I don't even have to try to get you hard most of the time? I literally just show up sometimes and you're good to go."

He considered her words for a second before looking back over at her.

"Fair. I can fuck you without making you come though. I can be quick."

"I know you can."

"I hate you."

She chuckled and reached down to pull a blanket over the both of them.

"Well that's too bad, because I don't hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	16. Chapter 16

“I need clothes.”

“You have clothes.”

“Yeah, the clothes I’m wearing. And they’re work clothes!”

“I’ve been washing them!”

“Lani you can’t just wash things every day. I’ll be an hour, tops.”

Dale had been sleeping in Lani’s guest room for almost a week, and every night that she announced she wasn’t quite ready to leave Lani insisted that Bobby stay again. He felt as though he practically lived with the two of them now, and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.

It was no secret - to anyone, he suspected - that he loved being around Lani and would _literally_ live with her if she’d allow it, and he got along well with Dale, but he had no intention of this being the way he broached the topic of them moving in together. In fact it was something he hadn’t actually given a lot of thought to until he started spending more and more time there, until it became apparent to him that if it was going to continue he was going to have to pack some stuff to keep at Lani’s.

“I’ll come with you then.”

He was in the middle of what some might call a minor argument with Lani after saying that he was leaving for a while to get some stuff from his place. She was fine with him going to work thankfully, as she left at the same time that he did, but she _really_ didn’t seem to want to be left alone with her mother for any time at all, and it concerned him a little. Maybe Dale wasn’t as nice as he thought she was.

“You’re literally being ridiculous, I can pack my own stuff, I’m not a bairn.”

“Not a what?”

“A baby, stay on topic.”

He placed a hand on her arm and moved her further back into her bedroom, where she’d stopped him in the doorway after he’d told her he was going home.

“Why don’t you want to be alone with her?”

He asked in a whisper, closing the door behind them and then turning back around to face her.

“I never said I don’t want to be alone with her.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re being clingy.”

“I’m not!”

“You are. And it’s freaking me out a little.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh come on, you were on the edge of a panic attack for the entire night when I took you out and you thought it might have been a date, as though you wouldn’t be losing your shit if I acted like this with you.”

“That wasn’t a date?”

“Of course it was a date but stop stalling. Why don’t you want to be alone with her?”

She sighed and moved away from him to sit on her bed, picking at where her nail polish was starting to chip away and making it worse.

“Because as soon as you’re gone she’s going to ask questions.”

“About?”

“You. And us. And where we’re going.”

“So, answer them?”

“How?”

He stared at her, a small frown of confusion on his face.

“With… answers? I don’t know what you’re asking me.”

“We haven’t talked about any of that.”

“So you want to do it now? Before you have to talk to her? Like a quick cram session before an exam?”

“Maybe?”

“Alannah, no. I’m not doing that. If we ever talk about that stuff it’s not gonna be a quick two minute fact checking session as I’m on my way out.”

She sighed and flopped back on her bed, flinging her arms up above her head and staring up at the ceiling.

“Fine.”

He sat down beside her, leaning back onto an elbow to look at her properly.

“If she asks just give her the answers you want her to know and we can talk about it later. Or never. Or whatever you want to do.”

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before standing up again.

“She’s gonna tell you what I say first chance she gets.”

“Then you better not talk too much smack about me.”

He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes in return before he turned and walked out of her bedroom.

\--

Lani was incredibly nervous to be left alone with Dale, but probably not for the reasons Bobby thought. It wasn’t that she didn’t know the answers to the questions that her Mum would ask, but that she didn’t want to admit any of those answers out loud. Not to Bobby, not to Chelsea, and especially not to her mother. She hadn’t been lying when she’d told Bobby that her Mum would relay whatever she said onto him; Lani knew that she absolutely would and the idea of Bobby finding out how she felt about him by her Mum spilling the beans was horrifying.

She was only just starting to be able to admit to herself that she had real feelings for him, strong feelings, she was nowhere ready to tell him that, and the last thing she needed was her Mum letting him know. She would let him know when she felt it was time. Or maybe she wouldn’t, but it was probably too much to hope for that he would be able to tell without her needing to spell it out for him.

This was completely foreign territory for her. The last time she remembered feeling anything genuine for a guy was when she was the chubby girl in high school, crushing on Ibrahim Bishop, the hottest jock (she’d thought at the time) in the school. And even that had only been a crush. This was something very different. She could see herself actually making something with Bobby, and it was terrifying. She never let herself get this close to men in the past, she didn’t want to lead them on only to end up not being able to give them the one thing that most of them wanted from a serious partner - a family of their own. She’d tried her hardest not to get attached to Bobby, but somehow he’d knocked down all of her walls and she selfishly wanted a life with him anyway, even though she knew that out of anyone she’d ever met he deserved the best of everything maybe most of all.

It was a good half an hour before she braved leaving her bedroom and tentatively heading to the living room, where she found Dale sitting on the couch, boredly flicking through TV channels. Lani sat down on the other end of the couch, and the both of them were silent for a long while before Dale finally spoke.

“So. Bobby.”

Lani let out a groan and her hands flew up to cover her face. _Here we go._

“He’s nice.”

She added and Lani uncovered her face and looked over at her.

“He is.”

“Good looking, too.”

“Yep.”

“Does he treat you right?”

“He does.”

“I know you think you’re being quiet at night but you’re really not, so I know that part of your relationship is going strong.”

“Mum!”

Dale laughed and lifted her hands in front of her.

“Sorry, sorry.”

There was a pause as Dale seemed to be trying to work out what to say, and Lani really had no idea what was taking so long because she’d known the question was coming as soon as Bobby walked out the door.

“You like this one, huh?”

Lani stayed quiet, just staring at the corner of the television.

“Why doesn’t he think you’re a couple?”

“Because we’re not.”

“You have to stop this eventually.”

“Stop what?”

“Pushing men away just because-”

“Can we not?”

Lani cut her off, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at the TV.

“It wasn’t so bad when it was just idiots, people you weren’t interested in. But I can tell you care about Bobby, and I can tell he’s head over heels for you.”

“Don’t say- no, Mum.”

“Not letting anyone say it out loud won’t make it go away.”

Lani opened her mouth to answer but the front door swinging open distracted her and she glanced over to see Bobby with a backpack slung over one shoulder and a duffel bag hanging from the other.

“You moving in or something?"

She joked as she jumped to her feet, grateful for the distraction. He shrugged and set the bags down against the wall beside the door.

“I could.”

She waited for the crooked grin that usually accompanied one of his jokes but it didn’t come. He just watched her, waiting for her reaction. _That_ was not the answer she’d been expecting.

“Could you?”

“Just say the word.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Dale clearing her throat from behind Lani reminded them that they weren’t alone.

\--

Bobby had volunteered to hang back and clean up the kitchen after dinner while Lani disappeared into her bedroom to make room for the stuff he’d brought from his place, and her stomach was doing nervous flips the entire time. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew what was going on out there. She knew what that quiet conversation she couldn’t quite make out the specifics of was about. It was about her, and the conversation she’d had with Dale earlier that day.

By the time Bobby was done and came into the bedroom, she was laying flat on the bed, already changed into the shirt and shorts she'd been wearing to bed while her Mum was around and tapping her fingers nervously on her stomach. She pushed up onto her elbows to watch him as he stripped down to his boxers and then flopped down next to her.

“Have a nice chat?”

Lani asked, trying to sound casual as she looked down at him.

“You know your Mum lived in the same part of Glasgow that I’m from for eight months?”

“Ok…”

“Yeah she dated one of my Ma’s old friends’ ex’s for a while.”

“Is that what you talked about?”

“Aye.”

He glanced up at her.

“Did you think we were talking about you?”

“I- yes.”

“She tried. But I said I didn’t want to know what you’d said about me.”

“Why?”

“Same reasons I told you before. If we ever have that conversation I want it to be an actual conversation between us. Not really anything to do with anyone else.”

“Thank you.”

She said quietly and he gave her a small nod. They both stayed quiet for a moment, a weird tension between them and she couldn’t be sure whether she wanted to tell him she suspected she was falling for him, or pull him on top of her and have him fuck her senseless. She settled on neither, and glanced back at him quickly before diverting her eyes up to the ceiling and choosing to stay quiet.

“You already know all the stuff I don’t say, right?”

He asked after a moment, and she glanced over again to see him watching her.

“I think so.”

“You know I’d tell you if you wanted me to, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

She swung her leg over his hips and sat up to straddle him, running her hands up over his chest. He sighed softly when she lightly dragged her nails across his collarbone and moved his hands to rest on her thighs.

“Did you mean what you said before?”

She asked quietly, avoiding his eyes and focusing on watching her fingers slide over his skin.

“I said a lot of stuff before.”

“You always say a lot of stuff.”

“Are you saying I talk too much?”

“Maybe.”

He pulled a face at her and started running his hands up and down the outsides of her thighs.

“Which thing did I say?”

“About moving in.”

“Oh.”

He fell silent for a moment, studying her face carefully. He felt like this was potentially a dangerous conversation and he didn’t want to screw it up. But he didn’t want to lie and keep coasting along the way he was if there was a chance he’d get away with making some kind of leap with her.

“Yeah I meant it.”

He finally answered and her hands’ movements faltered for a split second, her eyes briefly flicking up to meet his and then looking away again just as quickly.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay like, the okay that you say right before you kick me in the nuts and tell me to fuck off, or okay like you hear what I’m saying and don’t want to talk about it again?”

She shook her head, closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath before forcing herself to look up at him.

“Okay like okay. Like you said ‘just say the word’.”

He frowned, his hands stopping on her knees.

“Wait, what? Are you saying the word?”

“I am.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

He shook his head, the frown fading from his face and a slight smirk replacing it.

“I’m gonna need to hear it. Just one time.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not being stupid. Say it.”

Lani sighed in response and dug her nails in a little harder against his collarbone.

“Honestly, it’s like you don’t even know me. All that’s gonna do is get me hard.”

“Maybe that’s what I’m going for.”

“You’re impossible.”

She grinned at him before lifting her shirt over her head and wiggling her hips against him.

“Is it working?”

His hands slid from her thighs up to her waist and he pulled her down harder against him, grinding up into her to let her feel him.

“Of course it’s working.”

He let go of her and reached up to curl his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss before she could answer again, pressing his hips up against her again and letting a quiet moan out into her mouth when she rolled down against him in return. She pulled away but he tightened his grip on the back of her neck and pulled her lips back to his, kissing her harder and sliding his tongue into her mouth.

She reached up to move his hand away and pulled back again, leaning over him to untie one of the scarves from the bed head and he lifted his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth, licking and lightly biting at it and making her pause what she was doing. He groaned when he realised she was staying still for him and slid his hands up her back, pressing her chest harder into his face as he teased her nipple out with his tongue, then replaced his mouth with his hand as he moved to the other side.

She sat up when he pulled back and slid one hand under his head to lift him up before tying the scarf around him, blindfolding him.

“This okay?”

She asked before letting his head drop down and his hands moved back to her waist and held onto her tightly.

“Yeah.”

He breathed out softly, slowly walking his fingers back up to massage her breasts against before letting them lightly stroke over her nipples. She stayed where she was for a moment before getting off of him to remove her shorts and pull his boxers off, then grabbed his hands and moved them up above him and curled his fingers around the rail.

“Stay like that okay?”

He nodded, breathing heavily and waiting for whatever she was about to do when suddenly he felt her knees on either side of his head and before she could tell him what to do he was lifting his head to run his tongue lightly along her slit. He muttered a quiet “fuck” before teasing at her clit, his tongue barely brushing against her until she pressed herself down against his face with an impatient huff. She placed her hands over his again and held them against the rail when he finally started moving his tongue more deliberately, even if not quite as controlled as he usually was when he could see and hold onto her to keep her steady. He was moaning into her even louder than she was, her face pressed into her own shoulder to muffle it as his tongue circled slowly over her clit a few more times before sliding down and inside of her, his face pressed hard against her as she ground down on him.

“Bobby, shit, you’re gonna make me come already.”

She muttered out against her shoulder, dragging a louder moan out of him and she felt his fingers tighten up around the rail under hers. A low growl escaped him as he covered her clit with his mouth, sucking lightly and flicking his tongue over it until he felt her legs shaking as she started to come.

She let go of his hands and gripped his dreads as she rocked against his face and his knuckles started to turn white as he tightened his grip even further in an effort to keep from letting go and grabbing her hips. She pulled away from him abruptly and he felt the bed dip as she moved around before her hand wrapped around his dick and started stroking slowly, and he moaned and lifted up to kiss her when her tongue swiped along his bottom lip, tasting herself on him.

“Keep your arms up.”

She whispered into his ear when she pulled away, making him shiver before she disappeared again. Bobby wondered after a moment if she was waiting for him to answer but before he could come out with anything her mouth replaced her hand on his cock and she deep throated him, holding still and swallowing around his head before slowly dragging her lips back up to his tip and grazing him lightly with her teeth before doing it again.

“Oh _fuck.”_

He moaned loudly, his hands wringing around the railing he was holding onto as her slow pace started to become too much.

“Faster.”

He panted but she ignored him, dragging her mouth over him slowly a few more times before pulling off of him. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it between her legs where he immediately pushed his fingers against her clit and started circling, his hips bucking when she took him back into her mouth. He slowly explored her folds with two fingers before sliding them inside of her, a half moan half whine escaping him when she clenched around them.

“Let me see.”

He choked out when she picked up her pace on his cock in response to him curling his fingers. He jerked his hips up again and she growled around him before pulling off.

“You’ll see when I say you can see.”

He groaned and pushed his fingers further into her, his cock throbbing and twitching against his abdomen with the surprising excitement he felt over not knowing what she was about to do. He wiggled his fingers inside of her and heard her whimper quietly before he felt her run a hand over his hair.

“Jesus, are you gonna come again?”

He asked in surprise when she started pulsing around his fingers.

“Yeah, fuck.”

She breathed out and reached down to hold onto his wrist to keep his hand still, rocking into it a few times before coming again on his fingers, just as surprised herself as he seemed to be.

She didn’t know whether it was the way he’d handled her Mum or the thought that living with him was starting to look like a very real possibility, but whichever it was had made her feel like she couldn’t get enough of him, already wanting more even as she pulled herself away from his hand and moved to straddle him again.

His breath stuttered as she ground down against him, so hard that she could feel him throbbing against her as she slid herself along his length.

“I wanna fuck you.”

He gasped when she did it again, her wetness soaking him and making his dick jump.

“Oh God, please. I wanna be inside you.”

He whined and she did it once more before reaching up and pushing the blindfold off and then sliding back off of him and onto his thighs. She wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him at an almost torturous pace and he let out a long, deep moan before pushing up onto his elbows to watch her.

“Please.”

“Does this not feel good?”

His eyes rolled back for a second and he nodded desperately, his eyes shifting from her face down to her hand moving on him.

“So fucking good, shit. But, fuck, I want to feel you.”

She let go of him, trailing her fingertips lightly up and down his shaft a few times before moving off of him completely and he was up on his knees behind her in an instant and pushing her shoulders down into the bed.

He buried himself inside of her with one push and then froze, his fingers kneading either side of her spine lightly as he waited for her to adjust to him. She moved back onto him with an impatient whine and he pushed harder against her shoulders, his other hand moving to splay out across her lower back and hold her still as he started slowly pumping in and out of her.

“Jesus fucking Christ, I don’t think I’ll ever get over how fucking good you feel.”

He muttered under his breath, only managing his slow pace for a few minutes before his hips involuntarily starting jerking a little rougher and a little faster against her. He let go of her shoulders and gripped her hips with both hands, pulling her back onto him every time he pushed forward into her, and she turned her face into the pillow to muffle the moans she let out everytime he bottomed out inside of her hard enough to make her body jerk up on the bed. She raised her hands to the bedhead, holding on tightly and bracing herself as he pounded into her from behind until he slowed down with a disappointed sounding groan when the bedhead started hitting the wall.

“No no no, keep going like that.”

She rambled out, her walls starting to pulse around him as he slowly slid himself in and out of her as though he couldn't bring himself to stop completely.

“Too loud.”

He mumbled shortly, and the next minute his hands landed down on either side of her face, his weight pressing her down into the mattress as he started grinding his hips against hers.

“Oh, _shit.”_

She quickly turned her head back into the pillow to quieten her cry, arching her back as much as she could with him practically laying on her to let him push deeper inside of her.

“Oh God, oh my God…”

He groaned out as his forehead rested down on the back of her shoulder. She grabbed one of his hands when she felt him starting to throb inside of her and frantically slid it down underneath her, and he got the hint straight away and started rubbing at her clit, trying but mostly failing to keep up some kind of rhythm. She barely noticed though as he kept erratically pumping in and out of her, his weight pinning her down so that she couldn’t move her body and his fingers working over and around her clit, trying to get her off before he completely lost it.

“I’m coming Lani, holy shit…”

He kissed and licked at the side of her neck as his hips bucked and he started to come, his short breaths and grunts in her ear making her shiver and nudging her over the edge with him.

She swore into the pillow and reached down to pull his hand away from her, her third orgasm in what was probably not much more than half an hour leaving her over-sensitive with him already pulsing and spilling out inside of her.

He slowly pushed himself up onto his hands to hold himself off of her, his hips gently rocking a few more times before pulling out and rolling off of her. They stayed quiet for a moment before Lani rolled onto her side to face him, studying his face hesitantly before speaking.

"You know the stuff you don't say?"

"You wanna hear some of it?"

He glanced over at her and snaked his arm under her neck, curling it around her and pulling her closer so that her head came to rest on his chest.

"No."

She answered quietly, watching as she absent-mindedly traced her fingers over his abs.

"I have stuff I don't say as well."

"Aye, I know."

"Do you know what my stuff is?"

"Pretty sure I do."

"Is our stuff the same, do you think?"

"Yep."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	17. Chapter 17

Dale had stayed for two weeks - the longest visit ever - and Lani couldn't help but wonder if it was something to do with Bobby. He got along with her better than Lani had expected, so much so that for the first time in years she actually felt like she had something close to a family. Usually Dale only stayed for a couple of days, and Lani would go out with Chelsea every night and barely see her anyway.

She and Bobby had spent every night at home for the last two weeks though. She'd given him a key, despite the fact that him moving in hadn't been mentioned again, and most days he would get there fifteen minutes or so before her. Lani would always return home to find them in the kitchen together, her Mum usually with a glass of wine and Bobby with a beer, chatting and laughing while he made a start on dinner.

It was almost sickeningly domestic… and she was surprised by how much she liked it. It was like a small glimpse into what everyday life would look like with him, and while she didn't expect to see much more of Dale, the possibility of her staying for weeks rather than days when she did visit was a nice thought.

"You good?"

Bobby asked from where he was standing beside her, leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. It was almost midnight and they were at the bus station with Dale, waiting for her bus to arrive to take her to Glasgow. Apparently spending so much time with Bobby had made her want to revisit where she used to live and catch up with some of her friends. Lani glanced at Dale sitting beside her on the bench before looking up at Bobby and nodding.

"Yeah, you?"

Bobby laughed and moved to sit beside her, nudging her over with his hip to make her make room.

"Aye, she's not my Mum."

"I got to see her a lot more this time, so yeah I'm good."

He nodded and gave her a small smile before leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Your turn to meet mine next."

He said after a moment with a tiny smirk, and Lani could've sworn her heart actually stopped for a moment. She'd only met the mothers of guys she was sleeping with twice in her life; both times horrible and unexpected accidents that she would rather forget. She didn't do well with mothers. She forced a small smile to her face.

"Yeah, one day."

He nodded, not pushing the subject and leaned back on the bench, stretching his arm around behind her before she felt his fingers stroking lightly up and down the back of her neck.

When the bus finally arrived, Dale pulled her into a surprisingly tight hug, rubbing her back for a moment before pulling back and holding her by the shoulders.

"I really hope he's still around the next time I see you."

She said with a small smile, before turning to Bobby and hugging him just as tightly. She whispered something to him and he nodded when she let go of him, his eyes darting over to Lani as a smile crossed his face.

They stayed at the station until Dale was on her bus and it was driving away and then they made their way back to Bobby's car to head back to her place.

"You sure you're good?"

He asked after they spent half the drive in silence.

"Yeah."

"You're being really quiet."

He pointed out and she let out a small sigh.

"What did she say to you?"

A smug smile crept across his face and he looked back over at her for a minute.

"She said not to let you push me away because she thinks I'm good for you."

"Oh."

He waited for her to say more and grinned at her when she didn't.

"She's not wrong."

"Please."

"Is she wrong?"

He pressed, a shit eating grin still plastered to his face as he watched the road.

"Shut up."

Was the only answer he got, which seemed to be enough for him as he chuckled before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her towards him. He kissed the side of her head quickly before letting go of her and returning his hand to the steering wheel.

"You sure you're good?"

He asked when she fell quiet again, no trace of a joke in his voice anymore and she gave a small shrug.

"I don't know, that's the most time I've spent with her at once since my Dad left I guess. It kinda sucks that it's over."

They were quiet for another long while, and Bobby drummed his hands on the steering wheel for a second as though debating whether or not he wanted to say what he was thinking.

"I wasn't kidding about meeting my family. I know it's not the same, but I think my Mum would like you and you could see her as often as you wanted."

"I know."

She stared down at the hem of her shirt, twisting it around one of her fingers. The more she thought about it, the more curious she became about Bobby's family and where he came from, especially because he mentioned them frequently and seemed close with them. And maybe she would actually get along with them, and maybe it would be nice to have people close to family nearby.

"No pressure. Just a suggestion."

He said after a while and she turned in her seat a little to watch him.

"Maybe I should. Meet them."

He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"I think you'll like them."

He paused and looked back over at her quickly.

"I need to go see them in the next couple days, you wanna come with me?"

In a couple of days was definitely not what she'd been planning, she'd almost forgotten that he saw them pretty regularly and was thinking it would take him months to organise for her to meet them.

"A couple days?"

She repeated, feeling herself starting to panic.

"If you want. Or some other time, it's up to you."

"No. No, I want to meet them."

She said determinedly, nodding to herself. He had met her Mum, he'd been happy to spend time with her and basically live with Lani while her Mum had been there, and this wasn't the first time Bobby had hinted that he wanted to introduce her to them.

Maybe he wasn't her boyfriend, maybe they weren't going to be a forever thing once he realised he couldn't have a real future with her, but he was who she spent most of her time with these days so she supposed it made sense that she start to become a part of the rest of his life a little more. 

She reminded herself that she'd been just as worried about going to his place and spending real time with Gary, and that had turned out fine. She didn't see how meeting his family would be a disaster when so far she'd fit into the rest of his life almost perfectly.

"So am I cool to go home now that she's gone?"

He asked after a moment and she frowned over at him. She wasn't sure why, she didn't know what she'd expected and she still wasn't entirely certain that he was being serious about wanting to move in with her.

Lani wasn't stupid, she knew she could be difficult to deal with, and she knew that there were times when Bobby became incredibly frustrated with her, so why would he realistically want to live with her and deal with that all the time? She wasn't even his girlfriend.

"Uh yeah, if you want to."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You probably should every now and then."

"Yeah I guess. Unless…"

He trailed off and looked over at her.

"Unless?"

"I don't know if you were serious about me moving in."

He said hesitantly and she paused before answering.

"Were you?"

"Aye."

"You'd live with me?"

"In a heart beat."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"I like being with you."

"You just want sex more often."

She joked, trying to deflect from what seemed to be turning into a serious conversation about their future, and while she could think to herself that it was something she might want, she wasn't ready to have an out loud conversation with him about it.

"Aye that's what it is. I want to pack all my shit and _relocate_ just so I can get more sex."

He rolled his eyes and she laughed, shuffling closer to him and resting a hand on his thigh.

"Maybe you're just that desperate for it."

"Do I need to close up shop for a night again to prove that I'm not just here for sex?"

He looked over at her with a small frown and she shook her head. He was getting annoyed, and though the signs were subtle she was starting to recognise them more easily.

"I was kidding. I know you're not."

She reassured him, running her hand around to the inside of his thigh and slowly running it up towards his crotch.

"It's a good bonus though, right?"

She leaned closer again to whisper in his ear, doing the only thing she could think of to distract them both from a 'relationship talk' and running her tongue up the side of his neck.

"I'm trying to drive."

His voice was strained, and even as he tried to object his head tilted to the side to give her better access to his neck. She pressed wet kisses from the back of his ear and down, hooking her finger in the top of his shirt and pulling it down to get to his collarbone. She bit down lightly and he cleared his throat to cover his quiet moan when she started sucking, leaving a deep red hickey on his chest when she pulled back.

He glanced down at where her hand was stroking up and down his thigh and swallowed hard, his gaze shifting to meet her eyes for a second before focusing back on the road.

"What're you doing?"

"Just drive."

She replied, sliding her hand further up his leg and palming him through his jeans until she felt him starting to stiffen.

"Lani-"

He protested half heartedly when her hand moved to pop the button and unzip his pants.

"Drive."

She murmured, slipping her hand into his boxers and stroking him lightly a couple of times before pushing the material down out of the way and freeing his cock. She leaned down to lick the tip lightly, grinning when he whined and shifted a little in his seat. She lifted a hand to snap her fingers in his face and jerked her thumb towards the road.

"Pay attention."

She told him sternly before taking him into her mouth slowly, undoing her seatbelt and shuffling over a little to be able to reach him easier.

"Fuck, you're- Lani I'm driving, c'mon."

She hummed around him in response and one of his hands moved to the back of her head to push her down a little more despite his protests and she glanced up to see his other hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. He curled his fist in her hair and she moved a hand to his thigh to brace herself, fingernails digging into his thigh through his jeans as he started fucking himself with her mouth, letting him take control of her movements and swallowing around him whenever he pushed her down hard enough for him to hit the back of her throat.

His breathing became more ragged and she shifted her eyes up again to see him biting down hard on his bottom lip, brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on the road. The car revved suddenly as his hips jerked up into her mouth causing his foot to press down onto the accelerator, and he quickly pulled her off of him.

"Stop, stop. I'm gonna fucking kill us."

He murmured, his eyes scanning the road and the side and rear view mirrors before spotting a clearing in the trees lining the road. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him slowly as he flicked the indicator and pulled into what turned out to be a small rest area, deserted and mostly hidden from the road. He killed the engine and pulled her hand off of him.

"Get out."

He instructed shortly as he tucked himself back into his boxers and opened his own door. She stayed where she was, a tiny grin on her face as he rounded the car and opened her door for her, raising an eyebrow at her expectantly. She took her time getting out of the car, but once she was on her feet he pulled her against him and kissed her, reaching behind her to close the door and then walking her towards the hood of the car.

He pulled away and turned her around, shoving his jeans and boxers partway down his thighs and then reaching around her to undo her pants, pressing himself into her back and kissing up the back of her neck. He got her pants undone and hooked his fingers into her waistband before pausing, kissing his way up to her ear.

"This okay?"

He asked quietly, and she smiled to herself before looking over her shoulder at him. Even after all this time, even now when he knew damn well that it would be okay, he still stopped to ask and an unexpected wave of affection hit her when she saw him patiently watching her for her answer.

"Yeah."

She answered, and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before she turned away and then pushed her down onto the hood and slid her pants and underwear down to her thighs. She laid her hands out on the hood but he grabbed them and moved them behind her back, holding them together with his fingers wrapped around her wrists and gripping her hip with his other hand as he pushed into her.

"Ah fuck, shit."

He hissed as he started fucking into her, using his hand around her wrists to pull her against him and forcing her back into an arch. She knew he was getting close when he stopped her sucking him off in the car and his erratic thrusts gave away the fact that he was still on edge and she turned to rest her cheek on the hood and look back at him, a sudden urge to find out how quickly she could make him lose it washing over her.

"You gonna come already Bobby?"

She asked, already knowing he wasn't going to last long enough for her to finish. If she wasn't going to get to come anyway then she might as well have a little fun messing with him. His jaw clenched as he shook his head, glancing down to meet her eyes.

"Nuh, fuck. I can hold it."

"I don't want you to hold it."

She watched his eyes flutter closed before he suddenly let go of her wrists, his hands landing with a thud on the hood on either side of her, his body trembling as he tried to slow himself down. She braced herself on the hood and pushed back against him, dragging a low groan out of him before lifting her shoulders a little higher so she could turn and watch him properly.

"That feels good huh?"

He nodded once, his eyes opening again to lock onto hers, his hips slamming roughly into her when he saw her watching him.

"You wanna come don't you?"

He groaned and shook his head, his brow furrowing as he tried to hold off. He shoved her further up onto the hood, her feet almost leaving the ground and she moaned as he started hitting her at a different angle.

"I wanna feel it Bobby, come on. Come for me."

She encouraged him when his rhythm disappeared completely and he moved one hand up to cover her mouth, their eyes still locked together.

"Shut the fuck up."

He growled, the sound and the way he was roughly holding her making her moan again into his hand and he sucked in a sharp breath when she deliberately clenched around him, his hand falling back down to the hood and balling into a tight fist.

"Shit, shit, _fucking hell…"_

He rambled, almost sounding disappointed as he lost control and started to come, his hips bucking into hers a few times before they started rolling slowly. 

"That's it, good boy, let me have all of it."

She drawled slowly, his body twitching against hers as he used her to work himself through his orgasm, stilling completely for a moment before he pulled out and took a small step away from her. She grinned at him and straightened up, turning to face him and pulling her pants back up before leaning back against the hood.

"I don't know what you're so happy about, you're the one that didn't finish."

He commented as he pulled his jeans up.

"Yeah but knowing I can make you lose it so easy is almost as good."

He rolled his eyes despite the small smile playing at the corner of his mouth and moved away from her to get back into the car.

"Besides, you can make it up to me later."

She added as he started the car, and he shot her an unreadable look before pulling back out onto the road.

"So you just wanted me to owe you one?"

"Maybe."

"I shouldn't even feel bad because I make you come at least twice most of the time so really you probably owe me anyway."

" _Do_ you feel bad though?"

She asked with a smirk and he pulled a face at her.

"Fuck you."

"You just did. Kinda."

"I really hate you sometimes."

"Lies, you love me."

She realised what she'd said the second it came out of her mouth, and fell into an awkward silence. _No no no, don’t answer that_ she begged him in her mind, and he shot her a quick glance, barely faltering before he spoke.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

He grinned as he replied, but his tone of voice was far from joking. She stayed quiet, focusing her attention out of her window and ignoring the implication of what he'd said.

_Keep telling yourself that._

Not a big deal, except that it had sounded less like _no chance_ and more like _as long as you know,_ and she had to literally close her eyes and take a deep breath to calm herself down and keep from saying anything else stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT-FREE
> 
> You're either welcome, or I'm sorry.
> 
> Tags have been updated, but this is just an extra warning that infertility is mentioned again in this chapter. If the topic is upsetting for you it may be best to skip this one.

Lani hadn't been so sick in a long time. A  _ long  _ time. She'd known it was coming the second the six year old with a runny nose had come in to have a tooth filled, but knowing where it came from wasn't comforting her now that she'd been practically bed ridden for going on four days. Her phone buzzed on her nightstand with a text message and she rolled over in her bed with a groan, squinting at it to make out a message from Bobby.

_ i'm at ur door, can i come in? _

Instead of replying she hauled herself out of bed and shuffled to the door, pulling it open and raising an eyebrow at him.

"You have a key."

"I didn't wanna just barge in."

He explained as she stepped aside to let him in. He studied her with a small frown on his face.

"You look awful."

"Thanks."

She flipped him off half heartedly and made her way over to the couch where she flopped down in the corner and curled up into a ball. He sat beside her and rested a hand on her forehead but she pulled a face and slapped it away.

"It's just the flu or something, I'll get over it."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Been keeping your fluids up?"

"Kinda."

He sighed and got to his feet again.

"Not good enough."

He disappeared from view, and she shrugged to herself and snuggled back into the corner of the couch, quickly dozing off.

\--

Never had Bobby been so grateful to have stocked up someone else's kitchen. When he'd first started spending real time at Lani’s place her kitchen had been pretty much bare. But in the last few months, the two weeks straight he'd spent here while her Mum was in town in particular, he'd slowly been filling it with everything he had in his kitchen.

With his phone sitting on the counter quietly playing music in the background, he cooked big batches of chicken noodle and vegetable soup, distributing it into containers and dividing it between her fridge and freezer and then dishing her up a bowl of the vegetable, figuring she needed to get some vitamins into her. He poured out a glass of orange juice and carried that and the bowl out to the living room to her, not noticing that she was asleep until he set everything down on the coffee table.

He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch to cover her up, only to find her staring up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a nurse apparently because you can't look after yourself."

She eyed him up and down as she shuffled herself into a more upright position.

"I don't get a sexy outfit or anything?"

"I don't need an outfit to be sexy."

He answered seriously and she burst out laughing. Which led to a coughing fit, which led to her clamping a hand over her mouth and taking off towards the bathroom. Bobby sat back down, pulling a face to himself when he heard her throwing up.

"Sorry."

She muttered as she trudged back into the room and sat back down in her corner.

"So you should be, how dare you be a normal human and get sick."

He rolled his eyes at her and she rolled hers right back before nodding towards the bowl and glass on the table.

"What's this?"

"Soup and juice."

"Did you make it?"

"Soup, yes. Juice, no."

"You didn't have to do that."

She muttered, but leaned forward to pick the bowl up anyway. He watched her for a moment to make sure she was going to eat before grabbing the remote from the table and flicking the TV on.

"This is really good."

She told him as he flicked through channels and he grinned at her.

"I know."

He scooted a little closer to her and she watched him settle on a show for a few seconds before deciding against it and changing channels again.

"You can probably just go, if you want."

She said after a while, and he glanced over at her, stretching his arm out along the back of the couch.

"Why?"

"Well I'm not really in the mood, you know? I'm not gonna be much use to you."

His arm dropped and he glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like."

"Yeah? Sounds like you just told me you don't want to fuck me so there's nothing here for me."

"Well, yeah."

"Fuck you."

He muttered under his breath, turning his attention back to the television.

"Excuse me?"

She sat up a little straighter, ignoring the pounding in her head. He didn't even tear his eyes away from the TV when he answered.

"I said, fuck you."

She leaned forward to snatch the remote out of his hand in an effort to get his attention.

"Yeah I heard you, explain yourself."

He sighed and rolled his head to the side to look at her.

"You thinking I'm just here for a shag is low."

"Well, isn't that why you're here?"

"No."

"So why  _ are  _ you here?"

"To see you."

"Because…?"

He let out a frustrated groan and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head.

"I swear to God, you're fucking unbelievable sometimes."

"Thanks."

She shot back sarcastically, surprised by just how much he was pissing her off. She  _ never  _ let people get under her skin this much.

"Wasn't a compliment."

"Why are you here, Bobby?"

He looked back over at her, silently studying her face. Any other time, with any other girl, he'd have just come out with it and said he liked her. But, while knowing how to act around Lani was usually pretty easy to work out through her own actions, knowing how to manage it when he sometimes felt like telling her how he felt about her was a whole different matter. She arched an eyebrow at him, almost looking as though she was daring him to spill his guts.

"Because I like you."

"Yeah? So does Chelsea, but she's not here, refusing to leave."

"Chelsea doesn't like you like I like you."

A number of smartass responses ran through her mind, but she shoved them all away when she saw his face. Still a little annoyed, but most of all vulnerable and she wondered if he really thought that her not liking him back after all this time was a possibility. 

"Oh."

"Why  _ don't  _ you want me here?"

"I didn't say I don't want you here."

"You don't need to say it. The 'fuck off' stamped all over your face does it for you."

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, staring moodily at the TV until he leaned over her and snatched the remote up from where it sat beside her. She glared over at him when he turned the television off and threw the remote onto the other couch where she couldn’t reach it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"We're gonna talk."

"Like hell we are."

"Okay, I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen."

He stared pointedly at her, giving her a chance to object but she just folded her arms over her chest and glared back at him.

"I know you don't want to hear it, so I'm only gonna say part of this, one time. I  _ like  _ you. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you to meet my family, and I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to move in here."

"I know."

She answered quietly. Knowing all of these things and having them hinted at or casually suggested was very different to him sitting there in front of her, annoyed and by the looks of things a little hurt, and listing them off for her.

"And I know you like saying it even less than you like hearing, but I already  _ know  _ you like me and I  _ know  _ you want those things too. I know because I don't think I would've made it this far with you if you didn't. I think if you didn't feel anything for me, you wouldn't have had such a hard time breaking this off after I went away and we'd be done right now."

He finished, and she couldn't do anything but stare at him. She'd known in a way that he must have known those things, but having it confirmed caused butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't tell if they were the result of excitement or horror at the knowledge that he could read her so well.

"I don't need you to say any of that stuff, but I need this to stop. You can't keep pretending like you don't care, like you think I don't care when I know you know I do. You can't keep me around for months, can't say that you want to live together, and still treat me like a one night stand, like this isn't something more."

He added quietly, and she nodded slightly, unsure what to say to him. She hadn't realised how much her standoffish behaviour had been annoying him. She needed to tell him why she didn't want him to lock himself down with her, but she couldn't do it now; not after everything he'd just said. He'd probably think it was just her trying to get out of committing.

"So are we good?"

He asked after a while and she glanced back up at him in surprise. She’d thought there was way more coming. She’d yet to see Bobby actually angry yet, and she wondered if that had been it.

“Are we?”

“I’m good if you’re gonna stop treating me like I’m some random bloke you picked up last night.”

“I will.”

“And if you stop treating you and me like we’re not something that means something.”

“Okay.”

“Then I guess we’re good.”

They both fell silent for a moment before Bobby got up to get the remote for her, passing it back to her before sitting back down. She stared down at it but then set it down beside her again, deciding against turning the television back on.

“Was that a fight?”

She asked hesitantly. She didn’t want to get him annoyed again if it actually had been and they’d somehow managed to resolve it so quickly, but the entire interaction had confused her, not unlike the way he’d handled it when she’d tried to disappear on him.

She wasn’t sure if she’d ever met someone as completely and utterly  _ chill  _ as he was, which surprised her further when she considered his nerves about trying anything at all out of the ordinary in bed when she’d first met him.

She’d spent the majority of her early childhood listening to her parents scream at each other until one of them would throw something against the wall before storming out, sometimes for two or threes day at a time, until her Dad had moved out, and the idea that arguments could be settled so civilly was almost unbelievable to her.

“Maybe a wee one.”

He answered absent-mindedly, as though it was no big deal. And she supposed maybe it wasn’t, for someone who knew how healthy relationships worked. She’d thought that he was inexperienced, but now she was starting to wonder if maybe she was the more inexperienced one out of the two of them.

“And it’s over?”

He glanced over at her, confusion written all over his face.

“I thought it was? Isn’t it?”

“I… guess it is?”

She asked more than answered and he just stared at her for a moment.

“Were you expecting me to be pissed and not talk to you for the next week or something?”

“Kind of.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

He told her with a small grin, mimicking what she frequently said to him, and she just rolled her eyes, finally allowing herself to let out a light laugh.

\--

Bobby ended up staying with her all day, he even managed to coax her into letting him cook her a real meal for dinner, one that she managed to eat almost half of before running off to the bathroom again to upchuck half of it immediately after. He made her shower, to the point where he threatened to strip her himself and carry her to the shower if she argued with him any babying her any longer, and then tucked her into bed. He proceeded to strip down himself to get ready for bed with her and she pushed up onto elbows to arch an eyebrow at him.

“Are you staying?”

“I was planning on it.”

“All night?”

“Nah, til about two in the morning then I was going to sneak out like a weirdo.”

“You don’t have to stay, I-”

“I swear to God woman, if you tell me one more time that you’re not into it and I might as well leave…”

He trailed off and she laid back down, choosing not to finish her sentence. He watched her for a second longer before giving a satisfied nod and climbing into bed beside her.

"I don't wanna fuck you anyway."

He added, eyeing the distance she placed between them before hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

"You don't?"

"Nah. Something about the runny nose and the vomiting just isn't doing it for me."

She laughed, rolling herself into the ball she usually slept in beside him, but this time he turned to face her, wrapping his arm around her from behind and entangling his legs with hers to keep her close.

She wasn't usually a fan of spooning, particularly of being the little spoon, and even the way she would always wake up curled against his side only ever happened once she was asleep. But, and it was probably just the flu screwing with her thought process, having him pretty much engulfing her like he was soon had her drifting off to sleep.

\--

It was still dark when Lani abruptly pushing him off of her and bolting from the bed woke Bobby up, and he frowned at the doorway she'd just flown through in a blur, wondering for a split second what was going on before he heard her in the bathroom. Again. And the gears in his mind began whirring at full speed.

He sat up on the edge of her bed and flicked the lamp on the night stand on, his knee bouncing up and down anxiously as he listened to her throwing up. He heard her gargling mouthwash before she came back into the room and collapsed back onto the bed behind him. He turned to face her, his brow furrowed in concern and she gave him an expectant look in return.

"What?"

He stayed silent, studying her face carefully.

"What, Bobby?"

She asked impatiently, lethargically working her way back under the covers.

"Are you sure you're not… you know."

"McKenzie, I can't be bothered with your riddles right now. Spit it out."

She murmured into the blankets.

"Pregnant. Could you be pregnant?"

She was quiet for a moment, her heart sinking as she realised that this was how this thing she had with him ended.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No."

"Then how can you be sure?"

She lifted her head from her cocoon of blankets to look at him.

"I, uh…"

She trailed off, decidedly avoiding his eyes as she took a deep breath.

"I have PCOS, I can't have kids."

"What's-"

"I'm infertile, okay?"

She cut him off harshly before burrowing back into her blankets. She was sure he'd left, he was silent for so long, but eventually she felt his hand sliding over her back and the bed dipped as he lay back down beside her. He didn't say anything, just laid there with her for a long,  _ long  _ time while she tried to work out without looking at him what his reaction was.

She knew she'd been avoiding having this conversation with him because she knew it wouldn't be fun for either of them, but she didn't count on feeling as terrified and inadequate as she did now that he knew.

"I should've told you."

She said eventually, the silence starting to get to her.

"You just did."

"Before now. Before you wasted all this time on me."

"Why would you say that?"

"You've never talked about it, but if you ever want kids this is kind of a deal breaker."

"I think I do want kids."

He answered quietly and she pushed his arm off of her and tried to move away, but he quickly got hold of her hip to stop her.

"You could've been with someone who could give you that."

His eyes dragged over her face for a long while until he sighed.

"I  _ think  _ I want kids,"

He began, pulling her back against him and letting his arm wind back around her waist.

"but I  _ know  _ I want you more."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid."

"Don't you want to be with someone it's at least a possibility with?"

"No."

"Bobby-"

"Nah, not 'Bobby'. I have you and I want to keep it that way."

She just stared at him, trying to remember the last time someone had spoken to her like that, had made her feel so wanted, but coming up with nothing.

"I'm not being stupid."

He repeated firmly when she didn't answer and she let herself relax against him again. However she'd been expecting this conversation to go, this was definitely not it and maybe Dale was right, she decided. Maybe he was good for her after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my inbox is always open!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I had some family issues and then some personal issues, but fingers crossed I'm gonna be back on track from now on.

Bobby wasn’t sure what to expect, going to Lani’s friend’s party with her. Not after he’d spilled his guts to her the last time he’d seen her like he had. Were they together now? Would she let him hold her hand in public now? Not likely, when she very rarely let him do it in private. Would she introduce him to new people as her boyfriend now? Again, unlikely. Eventually he gave up trying to work it out and decided to just treat tonight like he treated every other night with her since they’d met. He’d just go with the flow and follow her lead.

“Pool Guy!!”

Chelsea squealed when she pulled the door of her parents’ house open, grabbing both him and Lani by the hand and pulling them inside. There were a lot more people there than he had expected, and he wondered briefly whether or not Chelsea’s parents would approve of her throwing a party of this size in their home while she was supposed to be house sitting for them while they were out of town.

“Bobby.”

Lani corrected her with a smirk, despite the fact that Bobby had given up trying to stop her from calling him that and had just accepted his fate.

“I know!”   
  
Chelsea replied with a grin, shooting Bobby a wink before gesturing for them to follow her and turning to head back to the living room. Gary was already there, and he held a fist out for Bobby to bump before turning back to the conversation he was having with an almost unnaturally beefed up guy with a buzz cut.

“Oh God.”

He heard Lani mutter from beside him and he raised an eyebrow over at her.

“You know him?”

He leaned in close to ask her so as to be heard over the music. She just nodded and pulled a face before leaning up to speak into his ear.

“Jakub. Worst person I’ve ever met.”

Bobby slowly looked between them a few times before a grin spread across his face.

“You didn’t.”

She just glared at him and he started laughing.

“You did!”   


“Shut up!”

He looked back over at the guy, leaning against the bench with a self assured smile on his face and very deliberately giving every girl within eye shot an obvious once over.

“Wow.”

He finally answered, grinning back at Lani and she slapped his shoulder.

“Moment of weakness, can we go somewhere else?”

He laughed again as she led him away from Jakub and Gary, pausing at the fridge to grab them a couple of beers on the way. She grabbed his hand, surprising him by lacing their fingers together before leading him through the crowded living room and outside to the backyard. As quickly as she’d done it, she let go again once they were away from the mass of people and turned to face him. Her face fell as soon as she did and confusion crossed his face for a moment before he heard a voice behind him.

“Lani, I thought that was you! What’s up?”

He spun around to see that Jakub had followed them and was looking curiously at Bobby despite having directed his greeting to Lani.

“Hey.”

She answered shortly, and his lips stretched into a cocky grin as he eyed Bobby up and down before finally shifting his gaze to Lani.

“Did you lose my number or something?”

“Yeah, I did actually.”

Jakub’s face fell, just for a second, before he pulled his grin back into place and turned his attention back to Bobby.

“I’m Jakub.”

He introduced himself but remained with his arms crossed over his chest, offering nothing further than that. Bobby took a mouthful of his beer and gave him a small nod.

“Bobby.”

“I hope you know what you’re getting into with this one, Bobby. Not everyone can handle someone like her.”

Annoyance bubbled up inside of him. Not because of the thought that this ogre had once had his hands all over Lani - it’s not like he didn’t know about her history by now - but because the fact that Bobby had come here with Lani didn’t seem to have crossed his mind. As though it was outrageous to think that someone like him could land someone like her. Which it was, the same thought had crossed his mind countless times, but it didn’t change the fact that he  _ had  _ landed her and he had a sudden urge to make sure this guy knew it.

“I’ve been getting into it for a few months now so thanks, but I’m pretty sure I can handle her.”

He answered, finding it difficult to keep a straight face when he heard Lani laugh and almost choke on her beer behind him. The smirk faded from Jakub’s face and this time it didn’t reappear as he looked between the two of them. He opened his mouth as though he was about to reply, but then closed it again with a shake of his head before turning and walking away.

Bobby turned back towards Lani and raised an eyebrow.

“Wow.”

He repeated and she punched his shoulder this time before flipping him off.

“Shut. Up.”

He made a zipping motion over his lips and grinned at her before taking another mouthful of his beer.

\--

After an hour or so Chelsea had pointed him in the direction of the whiskey and he’d lost Lani somewhere in the crowd, instead spending time with Gary and Chelsea and seeing for the first time how close they’d become. He felt a little guilty for not having been around much and missing pretty much the whole beginning of their relationship, for being so wrapped up in his own relationship with Lani to have much free time for his friend anymore. At least he did feel guilty before his head started to become fuzzy and he stopped caring.

One thing that did still stand out to him though was the amount of people who seemed to know who he was. Chelsea would pull people aside as they walked past and tell them that they had to meet ‘Pool Guy’ and almost all of them would reply with an “oh, you’re Bobby?”

He had to admit it was kinda nice, made him feel a little smug, to know that he’d been talked about enough for Lani and Chelsea’s friends to know he was, and the combination of surprised and approving looks that he got from almost everyone only added to it. He knew that Gary had been surprised when he’d found out that Bobby and Lani were becoming a thing, and it was comforting to know that he seemed to be as far from Lani’s usual type as she was from his.

If he was being honest he hadn’t expected to have a particularly good time tonight or to get along with many of Lani’s friends, but so far he was yet to meet anyone he didn’t instantly get along with. Except for Jakub, who pointedly and obviously avoided him before coming to let Chelsea know that he was calling it early and heading home, making Bobby wonder if he’d only shown up in the hopes that he’d run into Lani. His suspicions were all but confirmed when Jakub shot him a dirty look before walking out of the door.

He downed the last of the whiskey in his glass and excused himself from the conversation he was having with Gary and a guy who’s name he had already forgotten to get another and just about fell over Lani who had just stepped up behind him. She laid her hands out on his stomach to steady him and prevent him from taking her down with him and raised an eyebrow.

“Having a good time?”

He nodded and leaned over to set his glass on the kitchen counter beside him before wrapping his arms around her waist, completely disregarding his earlier worries about how touchy he’d get away with being in a room full of people. He leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, not missing the way she tilted her head a little and pressed herself closer to him despite how tipsy he was. She shivered and turned her head to whisper in his ear, her hands sliding from his stomach down to the waistband of his jeans and toying with his belt buckle.

“You wanna find somewhere quiet?”

He sucked on her neck lightly for a moment before pulling back to look at her.

“Mhm.”

He answered quickly, sliding his hands off her waist and letting her pull at his belt to get him to follow her before she turned and made her way through the crowd. He followed her up the stairs before stepping up closer to her and moving his arms back around her again, making her stumble a little as she tried to lead him into one of the spare bedrooms.

She turned to face him as soon as the door was closed, pushing him back against it and kissing him lightly, pulling away after only a second and kissing down the side of his neck. A combination of the slight buzz the alcohol had given him, the knowledge that she’d talked about him to more people than just Chelsea, and the way Jakub had reacted to the news that Bobby and Lani weren’t just a random hook up for the night had boosted his confidence and he pushed her away from him, only to grab her shoulders and turn her around to pin her against the door instead.

She grinned at him and reached between them to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans, sliding her hand into his boxers and stroking him slowly. He pressed his lips back to hers, forcing himself to block out the noise of the people outside the door and focusing on her hand and her lips against his, her tongue in his mouth. He let a soft moan out into the kiss as he felt himself already starting to harden up in her hand, slightly surprised by how quickly he was reacting to her despite all the background noise and the fact that he was more than a little tipsy. 

His hand slid down her body and he broke the kiss to move his lips to her shoulder as he leaned down to run his fingers up her inner thigh under her skirt. His cock twitched in her hand when he discovered no underwear under her skirt and he lightly stroked his thumb over her clit a couple of times before pressing his fingers harder against it and circling slowly. She sighed out softly and rested her head back against the door, lifting one leg to wrap around his hips as she pushed against his hand, her grip on his dick tightening as she sped her hand up a little.

He bit down lightly on her shoulder before kissing back up the side of her neck, his free hand trailing up her thigh before sliding under it to help her hold her leg up and keep her open for him as he pressed his thumb back against her clit, sliding two of his fingers inside of her.

“How do you want it?”

He murmured in her ear, pushing his fingers deeper inside of her and curling them upwards, dragging a moan out of her. She shook her head, opening her eyes to look at him as she kept pumping him slowly, using her leg around him for leverage to grind herself against his hand.

“However you wanna give it to me.”

She answered in little more than a whisper and he pulled back further to watch her properly as he picked up the pace of his fingers, thrusting them into her a little harder and pausing every time they bottomed out to drag his thumb in a deliberate circle around her clit. He tightened his grip on her leg with his other hand when he felt her thigh starting to tremble and she raised her free hand to her mouth to cover it as she moaned a little louder.

“That good, huh?”

He asked her with a grin, trying to distract himself from her hand jerking him off. She just nodded, her eyes falling closed and her strokes becoming lazy and slowing down before she let go of him completely, focusing instead on what he was doing. Her hips began rocking against him slightly, pushing his fingers deeper inside of her and making his buck forward against her, moaning at the friction of his head bumping against his own hand buried between her legs.

“Oh, God, so fucking good.”

She gasped out when he added a third finger and she pressed her shoulders back against the door to be able to roll her hips more deliberately into his hand, one of hers reaching down to hold his wrist and keep him in place while she took over how fast and deep he went.

“I want you inside me.”

She groaned, despite the fact that she continued riding his fingers, her breath starting to come out in small pants. He leaned forward to kiss her again, moaning when she eagerly sucked his lower lip into her mouth as he swallowed her soft grunts and whimpers.

She let out a frustrated and desperate whine when he pulled his fingers out of her as soon as she began to clench around him. He released her thigh, trying to ignore the noises she was making and the way she was grasping at him and trying to push his hand back down between her legs, hurriedly shoving his own pants and boxers down to his knees before shifting his hands under her ass and hoisting her up against the door.

_ “Fuck,  _ come  _ on.  _ I was just about to come.”

She complained, wrapping her legs around his waist and glaring down at him.

“I know.”

He smirked at her, his hands moving to her waist to hold her against the door as he pushed into her, a breathless “fuck” falling from his lips when he felt her pulsing around him, so close to coming that her whole body was trembling.

He didn’t make it more than a couple of pumps into her before she was digging her nails into his back as she came. She leaned into him as much as she could, holding him so tightly and pressed so hard against him that she was just about completely off of the door and he was holding her full weight until he roughly shoved her back against it, his hands pinning her shoulders to it as she rolled her hips and rode through it, her knees digging into his sides as she ground against him.

“Jesus.”   


He groaned, shifting one hand back down to her hip to push her back against the door and hold her there as he picked his pace up, leaning against her and burying his face against her neck.

“You feel so fucking good.”

He muttered against her skin, his breath catching in his throat as his hips stuttered against her, just as the door started to push open. He froze, fully hilted and throbbing inside of her, both of their weight leaning against the door slamming it closed again and keeping it that way. There was a knock, a pause and then another knock, and then Chelsea’s voice.

“Lani, you in there?”

Bobby looked up at her and shook his head, biting down on his lower lip to keep from making any noise, teetering right on the edge and literally shaking with the effort it took not to move. Lani smiled, kissed him lightly on the lips and then leaned her head back against the door.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

She called back and Bobby groaned almost inaudibly.  _ Almost  _ inaudibly, but not quite. Audibly enough for Chelsea to have heard him, evidently.

“Is Bobby with you?”

Lani grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, knowing her well enough by now to know that she wasn’t going to be quiet just because he asked her to be.

“Yeah… uh, yeah he is.”

She stammered out as he rested his head down on her shoulder and started slowly moving again. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it as he waited for Chelsea to answer, and when she did he could hear the smile in her voice without even needing to see her.

“Oh. I get it.”

“I hate you.”

He whispered into Lani’s ear and she let out a breathless laugh, her nails digging into his shoulders involuntarily as his hips rolling made her shudder.

“No you don’t.”

She whispered back and he almost didn’t hear her over Chelsea calling through the door again.

“You two gonna be done soon? Gary needs to get going.”

“We’d already be done if you weren’t having a conversation with her.”

He snapped back at her - only half joking - before Lani could answer, his forehead dropping back down onto Lani’s shoulder as Chelsea laughed, and when she spoke again she sounded further away, as though she was heading back down the hallway.

“Make it quick, horn dogs!”

Bobby barely registered that she’d spoken again though over the feel of Lani clinging onto him, her hips rocking forward against him as her breathing became more ragged again.

"You gonna come again?"

He whispered against her shoulder and she nodded with a gasp, gripping tighter to him and trying to push herself harder against him. He bent his knees a little and shifted both of his hands to her waist to let her move like she wanted to.

“Bobby, Bobby, just like that,  _ shit.” _

She rambled against the side of his head and he kissed her neck quickly before lifting his head and pressing his lips to hers as they reached their climax almost simultaneously, both moaning into each other’s mouths as Bobby’s hips bucked erratically into hers, slamming her against the door a few times before he slowed. He kept his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tilting his head, leaning more heavily against her as he kissed her while they both came down.

“Holy shit.”

She breathed out when he finally pulled away from her, resting her head back against the door again as he trailed kisses down her neck before straightening up.

“We better go back out there.”

She said reluctantly, loosening the grip she had on him with her legs and letting him pull out before lowering her feet back down to the floor. He pulled a face and groaned, not really wanting to go out and face the rest of the people at the party when he remembered that Chelsea had probably gone back downstairs and told Gary in her loud, don’t-give-a-fuck Chelsea way that he was going to have to wait until Bobby had finished screwing.

Then again, he supposed it wouldn’t be such a bad thing when they came out together and it became obvious  _ who  _ he was screwing. 

“I guess.”

He didn’t sound any happier than she had to get back out there but he stepped back away from her and let her fix her skirt back down as he pulled his pants back up, then stepped closer to her to smooth the back of her hair back down.

“You good?”

He asked and she nodded, but then pulled a face as she turned around to open the door behind her.

“You go, I need to stop at the bathroom or I’m gonna have your cum running down my legs in a minute.”

He froze half way through the door and stared at her in shock, unsure if he wanted to laugh or be horrified at how casually - and how loudly - she’d said it.

“Jesus, woman.”

He finally said, letting out a light chuckle and shaking his head before shooing her towards the bathroom. She grinned at him before turning and walking away and he tried to ignore the looks he received from the people nearby as he headed back down the stairs.

\--

Lani had been cornered by half a dozen people she knew between the bathroom and making it back downstairs, most of them friends that she hadn’t seen in a while and who had already met Bobby (thanks to Chelsea) and were full of questions for her. She was a little annoyed by the time she made it back down to the living room, a little over an hour later after stopping to chat with them all, and she scanned the room for Bobby. She finally found him on the other side of the room, leaning against a wall and chatting to Chelsea, an empty glass in his hand.

He looked… more than the slight buzzed he had been since she’d left him and she sighed to herself, knowing that she was probably going to be looking after a twenty-six year old toddler for the rest of the night. It was kind of nice though, to see him fitting in so well with her friends, and especially getting along with Chelsea so well. Maybe, not that she’d admit to him, but that had kind of been the point of tonight. Just to see how well he fit into her life when she added everyone else to the mix.

She made her way over to him, both him and Chelsea laughing so hard at something that they both had tears in their eyes. She grabbed hold of his elbow and pulled lightly.

"Alright, come on drunkie."

"M'not drunk."

He protested, pulling his arm away from her and instead draping it over her shoulders. He pressed a clumsy kiss to the side of her head and she pulled a face at him.

“Shit, Bobby. You smell like a distillery.”

“Mm, s’good innit?”

“No. How much did you give him Chels?”

Chelsea burst out laughing and shrugged, picking up an almost empty whiskey bottle off of the corner table beside her and shaking it, indicating that in the hour or so that Lani had left them alone, he and Chelsea had finished it. Bobby grinned at her before turning his attention back to Lani, cupping a hand over his mouth as though he was about to tell her a secret and then killing the illusion completely by not whispering at all.

“It’s lucky you already got in my pants ‘cause I’d be fucking useless now.”

He grinned his stupid lopsided grin that she loved for some stupid reason, and she sighed and took a small step away from Chelsea, waiting to see if he would be capable or willing to follow. He stepped with her, leaning on her heavily.

“Fuck you’re heavy.”

“You sayin’ I’m fat or somethin’?”

He glared at her playfully and she shook her head as she huffed out a laugh.

“Shut up.”

She eventually got him out to her car and loaded into the passenger seat, leaning over him to buckle his seatbelt once she got in after him. His head was leaning on the window and he rolled it to the side to look at her.

“Next time’s your turn to get wrecked and have me take of ya, aye?”

He murmured, and she laughed and shook her head as she began the drive home.

“I don’t get drunk, I’ve told you that.”

“Hm. Neither do I.”

He agreed solemnly before looking away again, and she laughed a little harder.

“Yeah, alright Bobby.”

They sat in silence for a while, the only noise coming from the road and the radio playing quietly in the background.

“Was nice th’night.”

He said quietly after a while, and she glanced over at him quickly.

“What?”

"Bein' out with you. Like we're together."

He paused for a moment and he shifted a little in his seat to face her more.

"We're together right?"

She gestured between them.

"I mean, right now yeah."

She knew what he was asking. She knew that he'd been wanting to ask it for a while but hadn't wanted to make her uncomfortable.

"Nah like  _ together.  _ Like not seein' anyone else and if one of us did it'd be cheatin', like  _ together." _

He stretched the last word out and she glanced over again for a second before turning her attention back to the road.

"Yeah Bobby, we're together."

It wasn't as though he was going to remember the conversation anyway.

\--

The rest of the ride home was relatively quiet save for Bobby singing along to pop songs on the radio, making her laugh every now and then when he’d mix the lyrics up and either sing something ridiculous or dirty in place of them.

He slung his arm back over her shoulders when they arrived at her place, still leaning on her the way he had when they’d left Chelsea’s, though he did seem a little more capable of holding himself up now at least.

She led him over to her couch once they were inside and he dragged her down with her, shuffling around awkwardly until he was laying down with his head in her lap, kicking his shoes off and letting them land on the floor next to her couch.

“I’m glad I met you.”

He half spoke, half sighed the words out and she glanced down at him, wrapping one of his dreads around her finger and pulling lightly.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. I reckon I’d still be floating otherwise.”

She frowned and released his hair, moving to another loc and doing the same thing, a small smile crossing her face when he moaned softly and his eyes fluttered closed. He raised a hand up above him, then lowered it down as he spoke to rest it on the side of her face.

"Like I started up here, now I'm down here with you."

"So… I bring you down?

She tried to keep a straight face, failing miserably but he didn't seem to notice. He dropped his hand and face palmed, letting out an exaggerated groan.

"Nah lass. Like, I was floatin’ around all aimless and shite. Like I didn't know where I was going. Then I met you, and I fell, and now I know where I wanna be."

Her urge to laugh at his drunk ramblings faded and she looked down at him to see him looking right back at her, somehow seeming significantly less drunk for a moment.

"You fell?"

"Mhm."

She wanted to ask him what he meant, but at the same time she was too afraid to hear the answer. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer; he’d already told her that he had  _ stuff  _ that he didn’t say to her. But she was nowhere near ready to hear him say it out loud, drunk or not. She wasn’t sure that she’d ever be ready.

Luckily he didn’t seem to feel the need to explain himself any further, apparently trusting that she got the idea and instead he rolled onto his side and got comfortable, bringing one hand up beside his face to lightly rub at her thigh.

She knew, if she really let herself think about it. She already knew that he loved her. He might have been able to keep himself from saying it to her, but he sucked at stopping himself from showing it. She also knew, no matter how furiously she’d deny it should anyone, including him, ever ask her. She knew that she loved him right back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. it took me a fucking minute and a half, but here i am! i said last time that i hoped to be back on track and we see how well that worked out 🙄 so all i'm gonna say this time is sorry for the impromptu hiatus!

It had happened slowly, so slowly that if Lani hadn’t found herself (mostly) weirdly excited about it she might not have even noticed that it was happening. But Bobby was most definitely moving in, slowly but surely. It started with little things, a change of clothes here and there, some toiletries, until she was helping him sell off some of his bigger furniture, stuff that they both knew wouldn’t fit into Lani’s apartment.

After a few weeks, the two of them stood in the middle of what used to be his living room but was now nothing more than an empty space, as Bobby turned his keys over and over in his hand, 

“You okay?” she asked after a moment and he looked over at her with a smile.

“Are  _ you  _ okay?”

“Why wouldn’t  _ I _ be okay? I’m not the one moving.”

“You’re the one getting a roommate though.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, a tiny smile playing on her lips. “Roommate?”

He just shrugged and laughed lightly before starting one last sweep of his apartment to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. They still hadn’t had a conversation about what they were, not since Bobby’s drunken confession a few weeks ago and Lani admitting to him that they were together under the assumption that Bobby wouldn’t remember it anyway.

He did remember. And he made sure that she remembered as well, every single time she tried to brush off her feelings for him or his feelings for her. So now she had no choice but to accept the fact that they had become an actual couple without her even realising it was happening. Neither of them were interested in seeing anyone else and now he was moving in with her, yet another first for her.

She glanced down at her phone as it started ringing, Chelsea’s name flashing up on the screen and she backed up towards and then out of the door into the hall before answering, already knowing exactly what Chelsea wanted to talk to her about. Or tease her about.

“How’s it going Mrs McKenzie?” she spoke before Lani could even answer the call properly, and she scowled at nothing in particular on Bobby’s door.

“What did you just call me?”

“Mrs-”

“I heard you, don’t do it again.”

“So? How’s it going? Is he out yet?”

“Yep, he’s just checking it over now and then we’re gonna head home.”

She heard Chelsea let out a tiny sigh and rolled her eyes. “You don’t even know how proud of you I am.”

“Can you chill please?”

“Probably not.”

Not that she’d admit it to anyone out loud, but Lani was pretty proud of herself too. It wasn’t even that it had been a long time since she’d let herself open up like this to someone, it was that she never had. She still couldn’t pick what was so special about Bobby or how he’d managed to break her down so quickly (granted, it had taken the better part of a year but for Lani it was incredibly fast) but she knew that she was slowly growing tired of fighting against it.

He obviously wanted to be with her, and she’d felt a lot more at ease since she let herself admit that she wanted to be with him.

“Is it cool if me and Gary come around tonight? To celebrate.” Chelsea asked and Lani groaned. She didn’t need this made into anymore of a big thing than it already was for her. “Just casual, I promise,” her friend added when she heard her groan and Lani nodded as though Cheslea could see her.

“Yeah, just don't make a big thing of it.”

She could tell that Chelsea had held back a squeal and was trying to stay calm for her sake, but she also knew that it wouldn’t last long once Chelsea saw them living together with her own eyes.

She finished her conversation quickly just as Bobby stepped out into the hall with her, closing and locking the door behind him for the last time with finality. He grinned over his shoulder at her. “Past the point of no return. If you change your mind now I’m gonna be homeless.”

“Don’t be a drama queen.”

“But I’m so good at it!”

Lani rolled her eyes again but couldn’t help but smile as they both headed down the hall and away from Bobby’s old apartment.

\--

Bobby knew that Lani was freaking out a little, despite how calm she seemed to be on the outside. And he knew that as much as she loved her friend, she was freaking out even more about Chelsea and Gary and how they were going to react to the fact that it had actually happened; Bobby had actually officially moved in with her.

He wasn’t expecting much of an outward fuss from Gary about it, but he was a little nervous himself about Chelsea and whether or not she’d go on and on so much that Lani started to regret her decision to let him live with her before they’d even made it through their first night together.

It really didn’t seem like that big of a deal to him, he spent just about every night at Lani’s at this stage anyway and had been for a while now. Not much had changed, other than the fact that all of his stuff was here now and he felt a little more comfortable and confident in their relationship. It’s hard to ghost someone you share an address with.

It went surprisingly well though. Chelsea was obviously happy for the two of them but she managed to keep a hold of herself and not say too much about it. At least not until they’d said their goodbyes at the door and Lani had disappeared back inside to clear the glasses and empty bottles from the coffee table. Bobby turned to follow her but Chelsea grabbing his arm stopped him, and he turned back around to look at her questioningly.

“You look after her, okay?” she said seriously, the most serious Bobby had ever seen her, and his eyes darted between her and Gary for a moment before he nodded. “I’m serious, she’s never been this gone for a guy before. Don’t break her.”

“I know, and I won’t.”

Gary grinned at him and clapped a hand on his shoulder before taking Chelsea’s hand and leading her away from the door. “Congratulations, mate.”

Bobby grinned as he nodded back, watching them start off down the hall before stepping back inside and closing the door. He turned around only to just about trip over Lani standing right behind him.

“You spying on me?”

“Yep. It’s a lot easier now that you live here.”

“Oh. Been doing it for a while have you?”

Lani nodded seriously, stepping closer to him and lightly resting her hands on his chest. “Why do you think I had to help you clear your place out? Had to get rid of my bugs before you found them.”

He frowned, his hands settling on her waist as he studied her face. “You’re creepily convincing while you talk about this.”

She laughed and pushed herself away from him, but then took his hand in hers and started backing towards the hallway, leading him to the bedroom. "So how are we gonna celebrate this?"

"Celebrate what?" he asked, though the grin on his face gave away the fact that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Living together," she answered anyway as she led him through the bedroom door.

He grinned at her and pulled her closer, causing her to almost stumble into him, then lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "I'm gonna make you come 'til you can't feel your legs anymore."

He didn't even give her a chance to answer before pressing his lips to hers, and all she could do was grip his biceps and kiss him back, too caught off guard by his forwardness to have an answer for him anyway.

His tongue slid into her mouth, making her moan into the kiss, as his hands trailed down her body to her jeans and undid them. He pulled back to let her step out of them and pull her shirt off, but grabbed her hands when she reached for his belt.

"Not yet," he murmured, pressing another quick kiss to her lips before pushing her back onto the bed, crawling over her as she wiggled her way up to rest her head on a pillow. He trailed his fingertips over her body, a rush of excitement making his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans when he felt her nipples harden under his touch. His hand moved further down until it reached the space between her legs, and he groaned as he trailed a finger down along her slit.

"Fuck, you're wet for me already huh?"

"I- uh, yeah."

She stammered, immediately hating the nervousness in her voice. Something was different about it this time. This time she knew that there was literally nowhere else for him to go afterwards; he was already home. She knew logically that there was no difference really, not when he’d been sleeping over most nights for months now, but it didn’t stop the slight twinge of panic tightening her chest up just slightly at the thought that now there was literally no other option.

"Good," he growled before pressing his lips to hers, roughly forcing his tongue back into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around him, her heels digging into his lower back as her hips rolled up against his, the rough fabric of his jeans dragging another moan out of her. He started to pull away but she lifted her head, keeping her lips against his for a few more seconds before falling back down onto the pillow. He sat up and unwrapped her legs from around him and she frowned up at him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

He grinned at her before leaning down to kiss just below her belly button, hooking her legs over his shoulders as he did.

"Nothing."

He murmured against her skin as his mouth kissed its way lower until he finally pressed his tongue against her, slowly licking up her centre. She moaned and relaxed her head back onto the pillow again, reaching down with both hands and weaving her fingers into his dreads.

She quickly grew tired of him slowly licking against her and pushed her hips up into his face, sighing with relief when he pressed his mouth against her and sucked lightly on her clit.

As hard as he tried to ignore the way his cock was throbbing in his pants, the sounds she was making and the feel of her squirming around under his hands and the taste of her invading his mouth was too much, too quickly and he shifted one hand down to quickly undo his belt and awkwardly shove his jeans down out of the way to get a hold of himself.

With his free hand, he pushed two fingers inside of her, shaking too much to be gentle about it, and immediately curled them upwards, letting out another moan when she gasped and her back arched up off the bed. He sat up to watch her, pulling his fingers out and replacing his tongue with his thumb. He let go of himself to let his other hand steadily work two fingers in and out of her, adding a third when her legs started to shake and her eyes squeezed shut.

She swore as she suddenly clamped down around his fingers, and he moved his thumb off of her, absentmindedly wrapping his hand around his dick again and stroking himself slowly as he watched her hips buck and one hand shoot down to hold his wrist in place, fucking his fingers erratically as she worked herself through her orgasm. Her eyes opened as she started to come down and she let out a groan when she saw him touching himself.

"I was gonna tell you to fuck me but now I just kinda wanna watch you keep doing that."

He huffed out a short, distracted laugh and stopped stroking, shifting back on top of her, her ankles still on his shoulders.

"Next time," he almost growled to her as he slid himself inside of her, moaning quietly when he felt her pussy still pulsating as he inched further into her. He stayed mostly still, just barely rocking against her as he took a moment to just enjoy how she felt, before pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in, falling into a hard and fast rhythm straight away.

As sensitive as she still was, it didn't take long for her to feel the familiar knot growing in her stomach again. He was grunting against the side of her neck and the sound of it was getting her just as worked up as how he felt brutally thrusting into her. His tongue ran up the side of her neck until his mouth reached her ear.

"I don’t wanna come yet,” he murmured and even as he said it she could feel his abs and his arms tensing as he tried to keep himself under control. It was almost too much; being folded up and held still underneath him, the way he wasn't holding back this time, instead letting loose and fucking her fast and rough. He lowered his head further to kiss the side of her neck before sucking the skin into his mouth, and the pulsing suction on top of everything else proved to be more than she could take. Her eyes rolled back and an incoherent combination of his name and something she wasn’t even thinking about enough to understand fell past her lips as she came again, her back arching up against him and her legs tightening around him. She groaned and dug her nails deep into his back as he slowed his pace, his hips rolling against hers.

“C’mon Bobby," she breathed out into his ear but he shook his head, slowing down even more so that he was barely moving, taking deep, ragged breaths to calm himself down.

“Nuh, not yet.”

He was struggling, she could tell by the way his body was trembling and the way he couldn’t seem to stop rocking his hips into hers, his cock throbbing and twitching inside of her before he seemed to realise that he wasn’t going to be able to both stay inside of her and hold off.

"Over, roll over," he panted, pulling out abruptly and she grinned at him, starting to roll onto her stomach. He grabbed at her hips before she could, making her stop on her side. He leaned down to kiss her, the gentleness of the kiss surprising her. He tilted his head further as he slid his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it lightly before rolling her own against it. He groaned, pressing his mouth a little harder against hers, prolonging the mini makeout session for as long as he could while he brought himself back down.

He finally pulled away and gave her a small smile, then ran one hand down her top leg before lifting it to hook over his shoulder and then pushing back into her.

"Holy shit…" he muttered, his eyes rolling back as he started slowly pumping back in and out of her. He rolled his hips against her, his hip bone grinding against her clit and she moaned before burying her face down against the pillow.

"Nah, come on. I wanna hear you," he leaned over her a little more to reach her hair and pull her face up out of the pillow.

"Bobby, shit. That feels… fuck."

He kept hold of her hair to make sure she didn't hide in the pillow again and she gasped when he pushed at the back of the knee laying on the bed to make her bend it, allowing him to push further into her.

"Yeah? Feels what?"

"You feel so good," she breathed out and he picked up his pace a little, jerking her body up the bed each time he buried himself back inside of her.

"Aye fuck, you gonna come on that cock again for me?"

"Uh huh," she could barely get words out as he sped up more. She liked it when he got like this; demanding, borderline bossy and pushing her to let him know how good he was making her feel.

He rolled his hips slowly against her once more before leaning back, shifting her legs to either side of him and then grabbing her hands to pull her up to straddle him. Her hips were moving against him before she really registered what he'd done and he slid his arms around her waist, letting her take over the pace.

"I'm gonna fuckin' come Lani, shit."

She felt him stiffening up more, rock hard inside of her and starting to twitch and she slowed down as she came again, moaning out his name and dragging a groan out of him as he pushed up against her.

"Fuck- that- you feel- oh shit," he gasped out, his forehead falling down onto her shoulder as her orgasm began to ebb away and she stopped moving all together.

"You ready to come? Or you wanna hold it a bit longer?" her hands moved to cup his face and make him look up at her as she spoke and he shook his head desperately.

"I can't- I'm coming," he stammered out before his eyes rolled back into his head and he got a tight grip on her hips, rocking her slowly against him as he finally reached his climax, grunting and swearing under his breath.

She ran her hands through his dreads, down the sides of his neck and to his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath herself, lightly gripping his shoulders as he twitched under her and kept pulling her hips down to his to grind her against him.

Finally he stilled, his forehead dropping down to her shoulder as he panted heavily and her hands slid further over his shoulders to rub his back lightly.

“You good?” she asked after a while, and he let out a light chuckle and lifted his head to look at her.

“What kind of question is that when I just came?” he replied with a small smile still on his face, and she rolled her eyes at him before pulling herself off of him and sitting on her knees beside him. “And when I know there’s absolutely nowhere else I need to be tonight because I’m already home.”

The familiar pang of panic shot through her chest again, and this time Bobby seemed to notice because he weaved a hand through the hair at the back of her head and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. “It’s gonna be good.”

She just nodded at his reassurance before scooting back on the bed a little to be able to work herself under the covers and then hold them back for him to climb in beside her. She was slightly surprised when he still kept his distance, still not pushing her invisible and largely unspoken boundaries even now that this was his bed just as much as hers. Ever respectful, to the point she sometimes still didn’t quite know how to respond to him.

“It’s gonna be good,” she repeated before leaning over to switch the light off, and she heard him let out a content sigh from beside her in the darkness.

It would be good, she knew that of course. But she just couldn’t completely silence the miniscule part of her brain that was screaming at her that there was a perfectly good reason she’s never done this before.

Bobby was different though. He already knew the reason and yet here he was anyway, more than happy to be with her regardless. It would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, feelings, concerns? Good or bad, you can find me on Reddit u/ffkatbee and my DMs are always open!


End file.
